The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth
by Bookworm2950
Summary: SEQUEL to the Iron Mandalorian. Clan Stark is about to face the Mad Titan Thanos as he tries to take over the universe. With three years to prepare the world will it be enough against the might of the infinity gauntlet. While Tony defends the earth Peter and Jess search the unknown regions for a potential ally with a powerful connection to the force.
1. Chapter 1

**The**** Iron Mandalorian and the Siege Of Earth - Chapter 1**

**Authors Note:** Hello once more. I've just managed to get to a point with life and uni work where I can concentrate on my fanfictions once more. Having seen Avengers: Endgame, I wanted a different ending and so I've decided to publish this.

Thank you to the very encouraging guest reviewer who was so kind and encouraged me to continue with the Iron Mandalorian hopefully you can find this one.

Most of it is completed in 1st draft form but I am looking for a Beta to help proof read it and spot any big mistakes. Any reviews with ideas will be considered and if possible will be incorporated so please don't stop sending them. Don't worry if no one wants the job I'll still submit chapters they'll just be less thoroughly spellchecked.

* * *

**Three Years after The Iron Mandalorian**

* * *

Appearing in orbit above the blue and green planet the guardians of the galaxy came to a stop drifting in space. The small escape pod drifted without energy its engines smoking as the inhabitants shuffled to the small viewport.

"What the hell Quill you said Earth was a backwater planet with no technology," complained Rocket as he took in the planet wide shield and large spire shaped space station floating before them in geosynchronous orbit above the planet.

"It was..."

"Does that look like no technology to you," shouted the Racoon pointing to the glowing blue shield covering the whole planet.

"Hey I..."

"... there's no point fighting," interrupted Gamora, "once we've spoken to them, you're welcome to argue about who's the most advanced." Gamora reached between the pair and thumbed the intercom, "this is the Milano 2 looking for asylum."

_LINEBREAK_

On the planet below Abigail Brand Director of SWORD (Sentient World Observation and Response Division) commanded the room as she received information about this new potential threat.

"Size?"

"Approximately ten metres, wingspan."

"Armaments?"

"None visible."

"Lifeforms?"

"There are four reading as humanoid, one small mammal and an anomaly."

"Anomaly?" Questioned Brand, their equipment was top of the line.

"It's reading as a plant but it's form is humanoid."

"Ok I'll need a botanist on the line as soon as we get them contained, Clan Stark too."

"Ma'am, they're hailing us," spoke Ensign Jones.

"Open the channel and forward to the council."

"Unidentified ship you are trespassing in Earth's orbit power down, state your cargo and prepare to be boarded. If you do not comply you will be treated as hostile and will be fired upon."

"We seek sanctuary, somewhere to escape the destruction of our home, we have no weapons."

"Follow the buoy to earth and you'll be met by a representative, deviate and you will be fired upon," the communicator cut out.

"Nice people," growled Rocket.

"They were not nice, she was very rude," interrupted Drax.

The remaining guardians ignored him choosing instead to follow the small ship which guided them through a small window in the shield.

_LINEBREAK_

Surrounded by six aliens Tony Stark crouched slightly falling into a fighting stance, he was dressed in his armour and gauntlets without his jetpack. With an unintelligent yell the one immediately behind him launched itself at him fists flailing, with a quick spin Tony let the charging creature pass him by, with a shove and a stuck out foot the alien fell to the floor where Tony launched a repulsor beam into its back. The remaining aliens approached slower, fists raised before flickering and vanishing.

"Boss, Director Brand called, they've made contact with an unknown ship seeking asylum, she's called Clan Stark together."

"Call the team then and send them transports," said Tony grimly calling his jetpack to him and activating his helmet which enveloped his head and began ringing.

"Hello, Headmaster Riley Midtown School of Science and Technology," droned the voice on the other end.

"It's Tony Stark, I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow Peter Parker for the rest of the week."

"Erm of course I'll need confirmation from a parent or guardian."

"Ok his aunt will be there for him in ten minutes," Tony disconnected the call and rang Jess.

_LINEBREAK_

The ramp lowered and the Guardians of The Galaxy took their first steps onto earth, well Peter was returning but the point still mostly counted. The technology while only as advanced as the surrounding worlds was so much more than the perception of earth held by the rest of the galaxy. Much to Peter's annoyance earth was known as a backwater planet which hadn't managed to make it past its own moon, they'd not even discovered repulsorlifts. That was apparently very wrong, surrounding the grassy patch they'd landed on was a sea of flying vehicles of varying sizes up to what looked like a battleship high above a tower emblazoned with a holographic A.

Having finished looking to the sky the Guardians eyes returned to the ground where a woman with shocking green hair strode towards them flanked by two men brandishing blasters.

"Milano crew please surrender your weapons and go with these men for questioning."

"Hahaha yeah cause that's gonna happen," sniggered Rocket.

THUNK, "it had better happen rodent else we're going to have some serious issues." Growled the gold and scarlet figure which appeared between the Guardians and Brand. The THUNK was joined by two others as the Guardians were surrounded by more armoured figures. Taking in the newcomer's armour, Gamora gasped as she recognised the style.

"Su cuy'gar verd," (greetings warrior) bowed Gamora her hand never leaving her sword.

"You speak Mando'a?" Questioned the armoured figure.

"Some, I was only aware of your people in legends."

"We've kept ourselves to ourselves, Earth is home to the only known Mandalorians in the unknown regions."

"Wait Mando-who?" Interrupted Peter.

"The Mandalorians were noble fighters who fought for honour and glory," said Drax a hint of awe in his otherwise monotone voice.

"Yeah but what..."

"There'll be time for that later, right now if you want to stay you need to be processed," argued the gold and scarlet Mandalorian. The guardian's hands returned to their weapons nervously.

"Don't," said the lead Mandalorian raising a hand, "we don't want to use force, but we will."

The guardians took in their surroundings to see both mandalorians on their flanks had assumed fighting stances, the guards and Director Brand had also drawn their weapons.

"Ok we'll come with you as long as you heed our warning," placated Gamora, raising her hands off her sword.

_LINEBREAK_

Some two hours later and more than one truth machine, scanner and DNA test the Guardians were released from quarantine. They left the final room to be met by the three Mandalorians from earlier, behind them was another Mandalorian in a gunmetal grey suit and a large railgun attached to his shoulder.

"Welcome to earth," said the central Mandalorian, as his helmet collapsing into his jetpack the guardians took in his face. The man was in his forties with dark brown hair carefully styled to look windswept, his chin shared the same colour hair styled into a goatee. "Tony Stark, leader of Clan Stark," he motioned to the first two mandalorians who lowered their helmets too, "these are Jess and Peter, Protectors of Clan Stark, also known as the Spiders. There's Colonel Rhodes, our heavy hitter," the coloured man in the grey suit dipped his head in acknowledgment. "And last but not least we have Hope or Wasp envoy of the recently formed Clan Pym," all nodded their greetings, Peter added a small wave which was returned by Mantis.

"So, what is it some sort of insect thing," grunted Rocket.

Ignoring him Gamora asked, "did you say Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Pilot of the Iron Man armour?" Tony nodded, "I have a warning for you then," said Gamora grimly, "Thanos is coming."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoy the story as always I don't own anything owned by someone else i.e. the MCU and Star Wars.

Reviews: mwjen, Mystic 777 and CCSakuraforever. Thank you for your comments they keep the muse typing. :)

A bit of a summary of what happened in the last three years since the first story. Tony has changed the Stark Industries into the premier technology company of earth using the schematics of ships shields and energy sources from his mother. the Asgardians have found refuge in Norway creating New Asgard with Loki and Thor at the helm. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 has happened between the last story and this and to explain much more would be SPOILERS.

If anything else needs clarifying message me or review and I'll update the story as appropriate.

* * *

Clan Stark and the Guardians had reconvened to a meeting room for just such an occasion and now sat in a large living area around a large circular table each looked seriously at Gamora as she began speaking.

"Thanos comes from a planet on the edge of the known universe, as long as I knew him he has been looking to fix the universe."

"Nice and specific," grumbled Jess.

"What's his actual goal?" Asked Hope.

"His planet was destroyed by an armada of ships some years ago. He became obsessed with not letting it happen again to any other world. He's subjugated thousands of worlds with the promise of safety. If they join him he accepts their allegiance and conscripts the able bodied men and women, if they refuse he destroys them. He's amassed an army in the hundreds of millions, the Chitauri were just one faction amongst hundreds."

The earthlings all gulped at the prospect, the chitauri had nearly destroyed Manhattan and without the luck of the gods they would surely have spread to the rest of the world.

"And me, where do I come in?" Asked Tony nervously.

"In the thirty years I knew him he'd never been beaten, yet when he came to conquer earth he was met by you."

"It wasn't just me," tried Tony.

"But your name is the one known throughout Thanos' army," replied Gamora sadly.

'This was it,' Tony thought, the true test of his three years preparation. "How long do we have?"

"We managed to use an old smuggling route to give us an advantage so days at most," said Gamora nervously.

Tony groaned as he rubbed his face, surrounding him Peter and Jess rested a hand on his shoulders, behind him Rhodey joined them showing his solidarity for the genius.

"What do we do?" Asked Peter fearfully.

"What else," growled Tony restlessly, "we get to work."

_LINEBREAK_

"Councilmen and women, we've received credible warning of an extraterrestrial threat," the UN grew silent as Tony spoke, beside him stood Director Brand.

"What was the nature of the warning?" Asked the English representative.

"As the report states, six extraterrestrials arrived in orbit," said Director Brand motioning to the holograms showing the Guardians. "They claim to have been fleeing from an intergalactic tyrant who has taken over multiple worlds. The same person who controlled Asgard's Chief Advisor Loki."

Here Tony added, "according to their estimates which I've corroborated through the long range drone network we have days at most."

"How credible is this information?" Asked the Chinese delegate, "the last time Mr Stark tried to prevent a worldwide disaster he ended up making one."

The delegates looked at Stark in interest waiting for a reaction.

"There are six people who can testify to the threat and another seven billion who can testify to the efficiency of my technology. I understand the prospect of an interstellar war is not one you want to admit but that doesn't mean it isn't a threat."

In the end the UN decided to step the earth's defence fleet up to a state of readiness, the prospect of a planet scale war was enough to persuade even the most reluctant of delegates. They also organised their best negotiators to try bringing the conflict to a peaceful resolution, assuming there was in fact a war, as more than a few members weren't shy of stating.

_LINEBREAK_

Flying high above Manhattan Pepper couldn't help understanding why Tony never gave up his suits, the freedom alone was intoxicating. As she circled an N-1 fighter patrolling the sky's she was drawn to the waving figure atop Stark Tower now re-renamed Avengers Tower. Her sigh was kept in her helmet as she flew down towards the landing pad.

"Mrs Stark I've..." Pepper held her hand up as she disengaged her suit and felt it collapse into the purple knee high boots, silver bracelets and jetpack. She then made her way to the bar shaking her arms to relieve the weariness, she grabbed a glass of water and once she'd finished she turned to the brunette, "what's happened Daisy?"

"Tony met the UN today, they've made contact with a group of aliens calling themselves the guardians of the galaxy."

"Oh joy," sighed Pepper, "was there a Tony on the team that would explain the naming."

"That or a Fitz," grinned Daisy matching Peppers look of fondness. "Anyway, they reported fleeing from an interplanetary dictator who was looking to add earth to his kingdom. Tony's drones picked up a large mass moving through the outer solar system, at current velocity it'll be here in two days."

"Oh god," gasped Pepper.

"The military has been put on high alert and..."

"What of the Arks?"

"All except china are reporting ready to receive."

"Damn, of course," sighed Pepper, "I'll see if I can't kick them into action."

"It's fine Mrs Stark..." Daisy stopped as Pepper held up a hand.

"It's Pepper remember."

"Not when you're my boss, it's just too weird."

"Fine then but since I'm giving you planetary disaster leave you can call me Pepper, and spend the rest of the week with your scientists," grinned Pepper.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you planned that," grumbled Daisy, none the less she smiled at the thought of finishing early and binge watching something with her scientists.

_LINEBREAK_

"Angry Girl," cheered Hulk as he bounded up to Valkyrie and embraced her. Somehow she managed to return the hug without being crushed, coming out of the hug she grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder.

"Ha another point to me, big Guy," smirked Valkyrie.

"Angry Girl cheated," sulked Hulk from the ground, yes The Incredible Hulk sulked.

"Oh and what about the time you used the Little Guy to surprise me," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Still cheated," huffed Hulk before letting Valkyrie pull him to his feet.

"What is problem?" He asked once stood before Valkyrie.

"Sorry Big Guy I'm gonna need Bruce, he can explain it better than I can," Valkyrie watched as Hulk lost his green hue, "bye bye, angry girl." "Bye Big Guy," between blinks Valkyrie found herself looking at Bruce who now wore a dark grey and blue base layer which grew with him.

"Hey Val, what's the problem this time?"

* * *

The players are readying for battle. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 3**

**Authors Note:** Thank you The conmanw and Mystic 777 for your reviews. To answer your questions, this story stays mostly within the Marvel Universe so there'll be minimal influence from the wider star wars universe. As for whether Hulk and Bruce will remain separate I'm afraid you'll have to find out and hopefully it will reward your patience.

* * *

Midnight struck and it found two enterprising men trying to jimmy open an atm with crowbars.

"Hey what are we doin' Harry don't you know the devil runs Hell's Kitchen."

"Oh come on Marv that's just a myth, there's no such thing as the devil of Hell's Kitchen, now shut up and keep watch."

When he got no response he turned to see Marv staring at the rooftop opposite, there silhouetted against the evening light was a figure in maroon Kevlar two prominent horns showing on his head.

"Oh sh..." too late the pair were struck with a pair of flying batons knocking them out.

"You seem to be getting a lot of practice in that," came a voice from behind the figure, "it was definitely quicker than last week." Daredevil turned to 'see' a small whirring orb speaking with the voice of Tony Stark the man responsible for the greatest scientific breakthroughs of the last century.

"Is there a reason you came to watch or was it just for some evening entertainment?"

"Well as amusing as I find you beating up bad guys, and while I could be here to check on your returning batons it's more serious I'm afraid. Theres been talk of a credible threat to earth, I'm calling in everyone to prepare for whatever's coming."

Matt nodded grimly, he'd heard the geniuses theories about a possible alien invasion bigger than of New York and whilst he found it hard to come to terms with he couldn't deny the evidence of something out there.

"I'll be there at 9am," he replied before diving from the roof and making his way to the police's request for help in another robbery.

_LINEBREAK_

"Ava stop teaching Cassie to drive," yelled Ant-dad Scott Lang, "it's bad enough when you stole my suit now you're teaching her to fly."

As he stepped from his car onto the Pym's lab roof he watched it hover into its parking space before approaching his daughter. The revelation that cars now flew was a concept Scott found baffling and he'd helped design parts of the technology, arguably just as bizarre was the presence of the former assassin Ghost babysitting his daughter. The woman had come a long way from stealing Hank's lab to heal herself, now with a steady dose of quantum energy she was stable enough to phase only when she wanted, unfortunately that meant getting Ava to stay still was near impossible. In an effort to get the woman to stay in one place long term and as Hope liked to remind him a fit of insanity he'd asked Ava to childsit Cassie. The result, a daughter who was becoming very friendly with his ants and surprisingly proficient in everything from lock picking to driving, to be honest Ava could only be blamed for one of those. He winced at the tongue lashing he'd got from Maggie and Hope when they found out he'd taught Cassie to pick locks, apparently losing your keys wasn't a justifiable excuse either.

"Well she asked and you know I can't resist her puppy eyes," replied Ava, her face matching Cassie's innocent one perfectly.

"The last thing we need is another speeding ticket or even a crash," growled Scott running a hand through his hair.

"Cassie, Bumblebee, can you stop being so dangerous, you know I worry about you."

"Daddy I wanna be like you."

"No you don't I missed too much of your life in prison."

"Not a criminal, a hero. Like you and Ava and Hope and..."

"Well you can but only when you get older," this was an argument he'd had with Cassie since he finished his parole and underwent his hero training. Despite his best efforts to dissuade her apparently Cassie was still determined to follow in his footsteps. That's why his current method was to put it off for as long as possible.

"Mrs Pym says I'd be a really good hero."

"Janet's right but you've got to be trained first, come on Ava help me out here."

"Hey this is between you two you know where I stand, now come on it's nearly food time."

The trio entered the lift down to the accommodation level where they were met by the rest of the inhabitants of Pym Tech's accommodation level.

"Alright what's the disaster this time Hope," Asked Scott bracing for something big, her call made it sound important.

"No need to rush Scott," grumbled Hank, "just the end of the world."

"No really, what's the problem."

_LINEBREAK_

As he watched the city shatter under the onslaught of his fleet, Thanos grinned, 'this made him happy.' The gleaming glass and metal buildings tumbled to the ground to be trampled beneath his armies feet. The once majestic city of Xandar was a shadow of its former glory as he strode into the vaults. With a dismissive wave and a flash of red the doors turned to sand and cascaded about his feet. Stepping into the vault room he set eyes on the object of his conquest, the orb, gripping it firmly he shattered the casing to reveal the purple gem of untold power.

"My children, the mission is complete," he strode towards the exit and from there onto a shuttle to his command ship in orbit. Speaking to his Black Order Thanos spared but a cursory glance at the burning planet beneath him, "scorch the earth leave no survivors, make an example of those who would defy us." They watched dispassionately as his will was carried out.

"My liege, Lady Deathbird has nearly arrived at Earth and is reporting a planetary shield as well as functioning space faring vessels."

"That is certainly worth looking into, are there any reports as to the cause?"

"Only a name my lord, Clan Stark." Thanos' clenched his hand and anything not bolted down began shaking.

"There are three Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan. Annihilate the planet if you must but should you return empty handed you will endure my severe displeasure."

"Father," Asked a midnight blue horned female, "where will you be should we need to contact you?"

"Should you need me I'll know you've failed," Thanos turned to the doorway, "Vormir, I'll be on Vormir."

_LINEBREAK_

Deep in the heart of a star a small light felt the shift in energies and slowly woke from its slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 4**

**Author Note: As always I own nothing but the thoughts in this overcrowded head. Thank you Mystic 777 for your review hopefully Scott's role going forwards will be just as good.**

**I'm going to try and update as regularly as possible every one or two days depending on how busy I am.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Loser, rumour is Tony Stark called the principal and got you out of class?"

"Yeah there was a Clan Stark thing he needed backup for," Peter and MJ were currently lying on his bed watching Netflix hiding beneath a duvet.

"Oh, What was it this time?"

"Aliens, here look," Peter withdrew his Stark phone and flicked to the stills he'd taken from his suits cameras.

"Wow they look pretty weird, what's with the raccoon?"

"Ooooh don't call him that," groaned Peter, he'd made that mistake exactly once before Rocket had put him in his place.

"He doesn't look very alien."

"Oh that's Peter he's a human apparently he got kidnapped by aliens."

"Huh, That happens?"

"Apparently so," laughed Peter.

"So on a scale of one to ten how deep in dung are we about to be?" Asked MJ causing Peter to turn serious in seconds.

"What d'you mean?"

"Simple really, as soon as you got back from visiting Tony you called me up and you've not let go since I came over." MJ wasn't complaining about the human contact, Peter was one of the only people she allowed this close but today had too many coincidences for her to trust this was just a normal bad day situation.

"Oh sorry," Peter withdrew his arm from where it was linked with hers, or tried, MJ wasn't having any of it as she grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"Nope you're not getting away with it that easily, what's got you in a tizzy?"

"Well you're probably gonna head about it soon anyway," grumbled Peter, he grunted slightly as he lifted MJ bodily from the bed and shifted so he was sat up and sat her down beside him. "There's going to be an invasion, the aliens who came were fleeing from a threat that... Thanos... he's apparently destroyed whole planets and wants to take over the universe."

After a long pause MJ spoke, "well then we'd better put a stop to him."

"Wait, we?"

"Hey it's my planet too, besides if the planets destroyed I won't get to tell make a difference."

"It's not safe."

"Stuff your 'not safe', I'm helping you and you can either accept that and give me the tech to do so or not but you're not gonna stop me."

Peter had the sense to recognise a lost cause and so said, "we'll see Tony tomorrow, apparently he needs my help anyway but he might have something to help you."

_LINEBREAK_

It took Wakanda nearly a year to join the technological revolution started by Tony Stark following the Civil war debacle. Eventually once Wakanda lost their superiority complex and Tony's Clan helped the engineer deal with T'Challa's perceived betrayal the pair had agreed to share ideas, well T'Challa nobly stepped aside and allowed Shuri to share ideas.

"Brother the fleet is a day away, all signals from the UN have been ignored." Shuri stood in her lab watching the hologram before her, it showed the progress of the continent sized fleet which was now at Jupiter.

"I suppose we've got very little choice then," replied T'Challa, "ready the fleet."

Shuri activated the palaces communication systems to the UN Security Council, as T'Challa stepped up to the camera the rest of the leaders can online. "Leaders I hope you are seeing what we are, the mass has moved passed Jupiter and will soon enter the asteroid belt. I've contacted you to move for a full mobilisation of all Starfleet ships."

The Wakandan's were pleased to see it took no persuading for the rest of the countries to commit their troops to the defence.

"May Bast preserve us," prayed T'Challa as he looked out of the labs window into the catacombs of the country's former largest mine. Beyond the window the catacombs lit with the headlights of hundred of ships, the dragonfly shaped crafts began their preparations as the ground crew rushed around them checking their engines and armaments for the coming battle.

_LINEBREAK_

"You didn't tell me it was a gathering of superheroes," whisper-shouted MJ, she'd thought he was mad when he made his way into a bakery across the street only to gasp as they made their way into a tunnel which brought them out in the tower's basement, they now stood in a large laboratory across from Pepper and Tony Stark the power couple of their generation.

"Petey m'boy how's everything going, heard you applied for MIT, good on you. And that Ted did he apply too."

"Yeah Ned and I both applied, so fingers crossed," smiled Peter looking completely comfortable in the presence of two multi-billionaires. Stood next to him MJ looked less confident, sure she'd seen the two on TV even spent time with them twice but this time was different, though she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Oh hey Spidey-girlfriend," smiled Stark as though he'd only just seen her. 'Ah yes that was why, she was meeting Tony Stark, Peter's surrogate father figure for the first time since they'd decided to stop dancing around each other.'

"Hello Mr Stark, Ms Stark," 'What was wrong with her, Stark had a long history of questionable human rights issues and here she was stuttering and nervous.'

"Oh none of that," waved Pepper bringing up a hand for MJ to shake, "Pepper please, and he's just Tony."

"Hey speak for yourself I kinda like being Mr Stark makes me sound important."

"Well then I'll forbid anyone from calling you Mr Stark if you're going to act like that, we don't need your head growing anymore else you'll need to open the hangar doors just to leave the building," smirked Pepper, beside her MJ covered her mouth so as to avoid laughing.

"Oh shush, come on Pete let's go if these two are gonna gang up on us we might as well head to the meeting and avoid them."

"Coward," called Pepper at the boys retreating backs. "So what shall we do?" She asked turning to MJ.

"Aren't you a Hero too, shouldn't you be in there as well."

"Indeed but I'll no doubt get the full briefing from Tony as soon as he's done, not too dissimilar to you I'd imagine." Pepper looked to MJ smiling, "don't worry too much I'm not going to say anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 5**

**As always I don't own anything but the thoughts in my head. Thank you Mystic 777 for your review I'm glad you like the story so far.**

* * *

Shrugging his shoulders Peter's helmet grew over his head as he stepped into the auditorium. Stepping over the threshold he was met by what looked to be the entire hero community of New York, from Daredevil to Moon Knight and from Spider-Woman to the Fantastic Four. Peter made his way towards Jess and found a seat beside her as Tony made his way to the main stage.

"Hey Spidey, long time no see," smirked Jess as he sat.

"Yeah it was this morning wasn't it," replied Peter over their private comms.

"How come you're late?" Asked Jess.

"When you two have finished catching up," interrupted Tony from the stage through his own communicator.

The pair turned to the front grateful for their helmets which covered their embarrassed faces. Looking to the front they saw properly for the first time the screen taking up the wall behind Tony. It was split into dozens of screens each showing nearly identical rooms, each with their own group of heroes sat at attention.

"Good morning, afternoon, evening and good night to all of you across the globe, thank you for attending this meeting today," opened Tony. "We are here today because we are days away from a planet wide invasion by a fleet the size of Russia. This evening the UN will address the world calling for calm and unity, our job is to enforce that peace. Looting is expected as is mass movement of people in mobs or protests, or merely families wishing to leave the cities, we are to help where possible."

"Are we certain the aliens are hostile, it seems dangerous to potentially start an intergalactic war without exploring alternatives," said Susan Richards aka the invisible woman.

"The UN has made multiple efforts to communicate with the aliens and received nothing back," replied Tony, "the Guardians have also brought news of the previous planets visited by Thanos."

The screen behind him lit up with photos of shattered planets, the deep blue of space pierced by huge chunks of rock, some of which showed buildings.

"The approach of the fleet took them close to some of the outer solar system buoys which were summarily destroyed without chance to send more than a warning of an approaching mass. I hate to be negative but there seems little chance they're here to chat over a cup of coffee."

"And what if they make it to the surface?" Asked Gamora, "Are there enough heroes to defend against a fleet that size, or larger?"

"No," replied Tony simply to more than one heroes consternation. "Our job isn't to fight the aliens directly that's the job of Starfleet and the countries armies. There are some heroes who have jobs in the military and they will be free to use their abilities in their defence of the planet."

_LINEBREAK_

Peter was more than a little worried by the time they finished reviewing the areas each hero was to cover, his mood only got worse when he left the room with Tony to see Jess, May, Pepper and MJ crowded together in the penthouse suite gossiping.

Apparently Tony had a similar idea, as soon as he saw what awaited them Tony ordered the lift back to the labs with a muttered, "hell no."

Down in the labs which now doubled as the Starbird's hangar Peter followed him into the spaceship, Tony pressed his hand against the access panel and they made their way into the ship.

"Ok Peter what I'm about to show you has to be kept to yourself, under no circumstances can you share this with anyone even May."

Peter nodded obediently he had learnt over the last few years to trust Tony with his life. The mechanic input a twelve digit code into a hidden panel in an overhead locker and withdrew a roll of cloth, he then guided Peter out of the ship and over to his main workbench. He unrolled the cloth which held the same Phoenix sigil which now symbolised the newly renamed Clan Stark Industries, sat on the desk sat two handles. The handles were large enough for a two handed grip with the metal grip crisscrossed with leather straps creating diamond patterns up the length (similar to samurai swords), one end featured a hole and a thumb sized button.

"Peter these were my mother's Lightsabers, weapons of the Jedi Knights and a symbol of their commitment to justice." He lifted one of the handles up and holding it before him pressed the button to release a brilliant golden blade. Peter's look of awe was something to behold, even more so with Tony's next line, "I want you to have one."

"W... Wait what?"

"Come on kid don't make me say it again."

"Say what?" Said Peter his stomach doing backflips.

"You're the closest I've currently got to a son, I know if my mother would want anyone to use her lightsaber it would be family. This invasion has all the makings of a severe disaster and you might just need an ace up your sleeve."

Peter stared in awe before replying in the only way that felt right, "Aliit ori'shya tal'din (Family is more than blood)"

"That it is Pete," agreed Tony with a smile and a hug.

The pair separated and looked to each other the awkwardness palpable, "ok then why don't we get practicing, you've excelled at the baton I gave you but a lightsaber has a very different weight to it."

"Wait is that why you made Matt teach me to use a baton? So I could use a lightsaber?" Tony's silence said it all, "awesome."

_LINEBREAK_

The pair only spent another half an hour training (hiding) before they took the lift back up to the penthouse.

"Oh the scaredy cat's have returned," laughed Jess.

"How come you can take on a bank robbery Parker but a room of females scares you to death?" Smirked MJ.

"Cause you're scary."

"Awww you say the nicest things."

"Alright lovebirds," interrupted Tony only to receive matching glares from the pair and a laugh from May. "So frizzy hair what's the deal why you here?"

"Fri..."

"Erm we just thought you could help with protection, with MJ and I being, you know."

"You know the drug store sells protection right," laughed Tony.

"That is not even remotely what I meant and you know it," objected Peter to the room's laughter.

"Come on Tony give the kid a break," smiled Pepper.

"Oh fine sure thing I'll give you a shield generator for your house, block, flat whatever you're in," waved Tony, "now lunch time."

"As long as you're not cooking, Stark," grimaced Jess.

"Hey, that omelette was perfectly good."

"Yeah once I picked out the egg shell."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 6**

**To answer your question Mystic 777 most of my Mandoa knowledge comes from either Wiki or a dictionary for the language put together by fans. As always I don't own anything that's owned by others.**

**Other than that, let the action begin.**

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

Stood imposingly on the bridge of the Vulture, warbird Cal'syee of the rebel Shi'ar faction the Deathbirds surveyed the planet with dispassionate interest.

"Ready the birds of Prey, we'll destroy the space station before they can deploy then move to the shield gate." Though she wouldn't admit it The Deathbird general was more than a little concerned, she knew the price of failure and despite her confidence in her ships and pilots all data suggested that earth should be a technological wasteland devoid of the machinery which had advanced the rest of the galaxy, that was clearly not the case.

"Aye general," as her orders were carried out Cal'syee watched the mass of ships swarm the shard shaped space station.

_LINEBREAK_

Inside the Shard Director Brand strode onto the bridge.

"Director, the ships are here."

"How the hell did we miss them?"

"They masked their presence behind Mars by the time they were in range it was too late."

"Alright then," Brand flicked a switch on the console before her activating the tannoy to the rest of the station. "This is Director Brand, all support staff ready the escape shuttles, all pilots ready the fighters, they're here." Turning to the crew member she'd initially spoken to, "How long till the defence net's active?"

"Half an hour maybe more."

"Shit, it's gonna be a long 30 minutes."

_LINEBREAK_

"All pilots to their fighters, all pilots to their fighters," the call bellowed over the tannoy as James pulled himself out of bed, he must have fallen asleep in exhaustion the previous night waiting for any news.

"Another day in Starfleet," he muttered, "the most boring military job there is."

He was stopped by the tannoys next announcement, "this is not a drill."

"Oh shit," James staggered to his feet and began pulling his uniform on. From there he stumbled down the corridor desperately pumping his arms to send blood into them in an effort to wake himself up. Before he knew it he was in the hangar strapping into his X-Wing and donning his helmet. Going through the preflight checks mechanically James looked out though the cockpit window at the rows of fighters from X-Wings to A-Wings all their engines glowed with energy as the crafts lifted off and exited the hangar.

As he watched the comfortable haven of Area 51 shrink into the distance James angled his fighter towards space and followed the squadron leader.

_LINEBREAK_

"Director the shield is taking a hammering, its down to 50% already if this continues we won't make it till the defence net's active."

"Have faith ensign have faith," smiled Brand as her pocket began vibrating, "help's on the way."

_LINEBREAK_

The first to arrive were the A-Wings who cut a swath through the enemy and out the other side, the swarming ships quickly split to avoid the onslaught.

"Told you ensign," smiled the Director her voice showing the true relief she felt.

_LINEBREAK_

"Holy shit these ships are fast," heard James over the comms, being slower the X-Wings were another minute out but James could already hear the impacts of the fighting.

"This is SWORD Director Brand acting admiral for this engagement. The cruisers are keeping their distance let's hope they stay that way, the defence net will be active in twelve minutes so all fighters keep a protective screen around the shard."

"Twelve minutes," cried Red Six on James' starboard wingtip, "you've got to be shitting me."

James had to agree, just looking at the swarm of ships he was worried, there looked to be easily three times more enemy ships than Starfleet ones.

"Better start praying to whoever's listening boys," growled the squadron leader a cantankerous old man by the name of Hopper.

"There is no need for prayer," came a strongly accented voice over the comms. Red group looked up as one to see a swarm of Dragonfly shaped ships flying above them matching their formation perfectly. "Wakanda fights with you."

"As does Russia," the group looked right to see another fleet of X-Wings join them.

"Alright boys time to go to work," growled Hopper, "lock S-Foils in attack positions."

Before anything else could be said the fleet was upon the enemy spewing plasma into their shields.

"Ten minutes to firing," came the Directors voice.

"Flippin' fantastic grunted James as he barrel rolled around a warbird while shooting another.

_LINEBREAK_

"General the humans have launched a resistance fleet through the shield gate, it's trajectory suggests they are supporting the earlier craft in defending the station."

Cal'syee cursed, "move the cruisers in to support the fighters, I want that station destroyed," raged the Admiral with every passing minute she feared more for Thanos' retribution should she fail.

_LINEBREAK_

"Director the cruisers have moved within firing range," called one of the bridge staff.

"Shit we still need five minutes," pacing Brand ran a hand through her hair, "ok I need red and black squadron's to begin an attack run on the flanks of the closest cruiser take a few enemies with you."

"Aye ma'am."

From the bridges holographic display she watched a squadron of Wakandans and Americans peel away from the battle taking a similar amount of enemy ships with them.

_LINEBREAK_

"Ready missiles, as soon as we're in range of their thrusters give em hell." As they approached the city sized ship James gasped in awe at its scale, he had no time to appreciate the enemies ship as batteries of guns lit up with bursts of plasma.

"Shit, evade Red Six evade," there was a burst of flames then nothing, James managed to snap himself out of his shock in time to zip past the debris and watch a bolt of plasma shoot between his S-foils.

"Keep tight to the enemies arses boys, they won't shoot their own."

Accelerating James sat himself as close to the enemy fighter as possible. The pair of fighters reached the rear of the ship with minimal interference and James quickly shot the warbird before arming his missiles and launching.

_LINEBREAK_

"General the humans have divided their forces two squadrons have attacked the cruisers, their engines are down."

"Why weren't they protected?"

"You ordered all fighters to attack the station."

"Available, available fighters you don't compromise the protective screen around the cruisers you imbecile," raged the admiral her eyes practically glowing with anger.

"Pull the fighters back to protect the cruisers and bring them all into firing range, now!"

_LINEBREAK_

"Director the fighters are withdrawing, the cruiser's batteries are charging."

"How long on the defence net?"

"30 seconds plus aiming."

"Begin, make sure the targets are locked by the time the system is charged."

"Aye Director," the console in charge of the defence net was a flurry of activity as the three ensigns went to work.

"All fighters retreat to the Shard, do not engage the enemy, ready for activation of the defence net."

_LINEBREAK_

"What the heck is the defence net?" Muttered James as he obeyed and returned to the Shard.

"Classified, pilot," came the Directors curt reply.

_LINEBREAK_

"Admiral they're retreating to the station, your orders?"

"Continue, they're making themselves an easier target who are we to deny them."

"Admiral."

"What is it?" Cal'syee turned to the long range scanner station and the man who had dared to interrupt her.

"There's an unusual energy build up on the planet's moon."

_LINEBREAK_

"System online, Director."

"Fire."

_LINEBREAK_

Deep beneath the surface of the moon in a hive of tunnels conduits of energy sparked to life concentrating and directing the power of the battery of ARC reactors. On the surface emitters rotated aligning themselves with the enemies craft, less than a second later the energy was launched through the vacuum of space at the warbirds.

"Brace! Brace! Brace!" It did the aliens little good as the emerald beams shattered the shields and blew the ships to pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 7**

**Authors note: Thank you Mystic 77 for your review, I have to say it was a rather entertaining idea to play with.**

**As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

* * *

Peter and Jess watched Tony pacing from the work bench with curiosity, he'd arrived in the lab five minutes ago interrupting their training and not long after received a call.

"With all due respect Mr President, I need to take a team and study the ships they could give us vital clues into why we were attacked."

With their acute hearing both Peter and Jess could make out the reply from the other end.

"No Mr Stark, whether you like it or not you're the public face of Starfleet to many around the world, not to mention you've got the backing of 90% of the hero community. You need to make a statement."

"I don't make statements anymore, especially not on behalf of others."

"The human race just had it's first extraterrestrial space battle, it's proof that Starfleet is a vital network between countries and as it's foremost champion you need to be at the press conference."

"I'm needed to study the alien ships no one knows alien technology as well."

"I don't care whether you wait to go yourself or send someone else but you're going to be at the press conference," the two eavesdroppers listened as the President put down the phone cutting off any last word from Tony.

"Argh, that man," raged the genius, "FRIDAY what excuses do we have left?"

"Mrs Stark expressly ordered that the excuse box protocol was only to be activated under extreme circumstances or for date night."

"Surely this is an extreme circumstance."

"Mrs Stark is reporting that this does not qualify."

"You traitor, you called Pepper," whined Tony.

"Mrs Stark is automatically notified on matters regarding the excuse box protocol." Peter swore blind he could hear amusement coming from the AI.

"Humph fine I'll go," huffed Tony, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Your displeasure has been noted and logged for future use," 'yep' thought Peter, definitely amusement.

"You two eavesdroppers," shouted Tony looking at the pair, Peter tried to look guilty as he walked over whilst Jess went a different tack.

"So you want us to go and look at the ships while you can't?"

Tony took it all in his stride, "of course you both know the most about this technology second to myself of course."

"And you trust us," added Jess knowingly.

"If you want to get into all that emotional stuff, sure," grumbled the billionaire.

"Even me Mr Stark?" Asked Peter nervously.

"Even you Mr Parker," snarked Stark, "and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mr Stark."

"A few more times," smirked Peter.

"Stop teaching him sarcasm I liked him meek and quiet," whined Tony pointing accusingly at Jess.

"Hey he's as much your fault."

"Calm down children," laughed Peter, "so, what's the plan?"

"Fine," sighed Tony, he waved his hand and before them appeared a hologram of a ship. "This is 'The Ghost' spacefaring headquarters of Clan Stark, it's fitted with all the newest tech for stealth, defence and research. It comes from a Pelta class assault frigate my grandparents used it in the rebellion."

"Awesome," Peter manipulated it to see inside the new ship. The bridge featured a central table which Peter assumed was holographic, by the viewport two pilots chairs sat and down either side behind them were work stations. The very rear was marked with a note saying engineering, immediately forwards of this was the living area which looked to house nearly twenty five people.

"The plan is fairly simple in principal, you two will take some techies with you to look into the ships."

"Ok any particular techies you have in mind?"

"Not really, I'll leave that to you two."

_LINEBREAK_

"This morning at 6am Eastern Standard Time, Starfleet repelled a hostile fleet which numbered thousands of aliens in total."

The canteen's television was running the 24/7 news channel which was filled with images of the destroyed fleets and the moon glowing green.

"Oh my god Mr Stark made the moon a Death Star," stared Ned as he watched the TV on the wall of the canteen.

"Hmmm," muttered MJ.

"Hey Leeds," shouted Flash, "how come Parker's not in, got too important for your nerd brigade."

"Literary inaccuracies aside for the brigade comment, yes Peter is too important he's helping Stark with that," replied MJ pointing to the television, "so yes Eugene, he's pretty important."

By now Flash had approached the pair, "so it's real then the aliens," he asked quietly, his voice showing his fear for the answer.

"Yeah Flash," sighed Ned, "they tried to attack us."

"You might want to call in sick tomorrow," said MJ, "just in case there's more." Flash nodded curtly before standing, "don't start a panic Flash we'll know it came from you," she added, Flash nodded and disappeared back to his table.

"Why did you tell him they'd be back?" Asked Ned as soon as they were alone again.

"Just a hunch," shrugged MJ, "if you're planning on taking over a planet wouldn't you send in some scouts."

_LINEBREAK_

Looking skyward at the remains of the shattered ships Thor King of New Asgard spoke, "There's a storm coming Brother and we'd best be ready when it hits."

Instead of looking to the sky Loki watched the people of New Asgard going about their lives, "have faith Brother, we've done all we can, father would be proud."

The two brothers stood on a raised bluff overlooking the citizens of New Asgard going about their day, in the background the city was dwarfed by a large building which housed everything from accommodation to the council chambers.

"I hope so," Thor looked down to meet Loki's eyes, "how is the shield did it take serious damage during the assault?"

"No the ships fixated on the Shard so it received only glancing shots."

"Good good, what of the wizard's stone?"

"He has assured me it's safe in their hands," grimaced Loki.

"And you trust them?" Asked Thor curiously.

"I find their abilities, intriguing," admitted Loki, "they make worthy allies."

"He beat you in a fight didn't he," smirked Thor.

"Multiple times," grimaced Loki begrudgingly.

The brothers were interrupted by Valkyrie coming over the bluff they stood on and standing beside them, "the ships should be refuelled and ready in case there's another attack. We lost two pilots in the initial fray and their families have requested you lead the final rites."

"Of course, it would be our honour," nodded Thor sombrely, "there is little nobler than laying ones life down for their family."

"I told them you'd say that."

"How is the doctor?" Asked Loki.

"As usual he's complaining about not being that kind of doctor but he's got the experience so he's learnt to just accept it by now."

"How is Hulk?" Asked Thor concerned.

"Oh nothing to worry about more than a little out of his depth he's not used to fixing what's broken, but since their agreement they've been working very well together."

"Good good we need everyone doing all they can with this invasion underway."

Loki took pity on Valkyrie's confused face explaining, "my brother has read more than his fair share of strategy books and he's convinced that was the initial strike by a much larger force."

"Bloody hell, just what we need," groaned Valkyrie.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 8**

**Authors note: Thank you Mystic 77 for your review.**

**As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

* * *

"Welcome to Ghost," Peter could fully sympathise with the trios looks of awe, he'd been the same not hours before. Calling in Jemma, Leo and Daisy or the three musketeers as Tony called them was a simple decision. A year ago the trio had proven their loyalty to Clan Stark over SHIELD and from that day onwards they'd been members of the only Mandalorian Clan in the unknown regions. With their combined expertise in computers, engineering and biology they complimented Peter and Jess's knowledge of Mandalorian technology and biochemistry perfectly.

"It's a spaceship," gasped Leo in awe.

"Come on you've seen them before," smirked Daisy.

"Yeah but but... Jemma help me out here."

"I think he's a bit amazed at such an obviously alien ship."

"Thank you."

"That or he's forgotten every other ship he's seen," added Jemma helpfully.

"Hey," whined Leo.

"Come on," said Jess coming down the loading ramp. "We're setting off in a minute."

"Off... off where?" Asked Jemma.

"Space," replied Peter before rushing up the ramp and into the ship.

"All systems are activated and ready for our journey, Miss Drew," said JARVIS from the ships helm.

"Thank you take us up," the 150 metre ship slowly glided away from the landing pad of Avengers tower and angled itself into space.

"There's a message from Mrs Parker for both you and Mr Parker, it reads. Be careful and watch each other's backs, xxx." Peter smiled at JARVIS read the kisses as ex's.

"Thanks JARVIS, can you reply with, will do, xxx."

"Certainly Miss Drew," there was a beep to signify it had been sent before JARVIS turned back to the controls.

"So what exactly is our aim?" Asked Daisy.

"Those," said Peter pointing to the hologram of the alien debris hanging over the central table.

"Aaaah."

"As members of Clan Stark, you're part of a short list of people Tony trusts to study the ships for any sign of further hazards."

"Wow," gaped Leo.

"Yeah no pressure then," added Daisy.

"Miss Drew we are approaching the Shield Gate, the Shard is haling us."

"Ok everyone get your armour on especially you Pete keep your face covered," once Peter donned his helmet and the rest let their armour swap from their jetpacks to build over them, JARVIS activated the link.

"Ghost this is the Shard requesting access code to leave the shield."

"Access code uploading now," replied JARVIS.

"Ok all good happy hunting."

"Thank you," said Jess before they were away, through the gate and into the vastness of space, not for long as minutes later they came upon the first of the destroyed cruisers.

"Wow," stared Peter, Phoenix Home was up till now the largest ship he'd seen in person but these were easily three times the size. Huge black masses it sent a shiver up Peter's spine.

"Something's gonna happen," he said nervously walking towards the viewport.

_LINEBREAK_

As 9pm rolled around televisions across the globe tuned in to the UN channel and watched Tony Stark step up to the dais.

"As you've all heard by now, at 6am eastern standard time Earth was attacked by aliens as yet unknown. I can confirm that five pilots were killed in the defence of our planet,I'd like to request a brief moment of silence to be held for them at the end of this speech. Six years ago the Avengers were formed to deal with extraordinary threats to humanity, today humanity joined together to defend itself. The Avengers Initiative is proud to have had no hand in the defence of Earth, Starfleet came together ships from multiple nations defended us with no thoughts for their own selfish ends. For some two years the Earth has joined together to concentrate our efforts on becoming the best we could be, we've put aside petty conflicts and turned our gaze to the sky."

_LINEBREAK_

"Director there's a large body moving towards earth."

"Talk to me," demanded Director Brand.

"It's three times the size of the previous fleet and travelling twice the speed. It'll be here in ten minutes," gulped the ensign.

"All hands to battle stations," commanded Brand, "begin charging the defence net and notify the UN."

_LINEBREAK_

Wanda Maximoff was woken from her sleep when she began feeling cold and noticed the lack of a warm body beside her. Sitting up she pulled the blanket around her and stepped towards the window, taking in the glowing lights she slid a hand up her partners back to rest on his shoulder

"Vis? Is it the stone again?"

Turning round Vision smiled down into the eyes of the brunette.

"It's as if it's speaking to me," he fingered the stone embedded in his head nervously.

"What does it say?"

"I'm not sure, it's not exactly words."

The stone flashed again and Vision flinched, Wanda took his face in her hands but he managed to turn it to kiss her palm.

He then pressed her palm to the stone, "tell me, what do you feel?"

Pulling her hand back Wanda let her powers blossom and sent tendrils towards the stone.

A confused expression fell across her face as she said, "I just feel you. Tell you what, why don't we take a walk."

"It's nearly 2am," objected Vision.

"And we're both up so why not," before he knew it Vision was bundled up in a jacket and pushed out the door.

As they meandered through the backroads of Edinburgh they came upon a takeaway shop showing the news, a direct link to the UN's broadcast.

"... we've put aside petty conflicts and turned our gaze to the sky."

As he looked to his former father figure Vision couldn't help feeling conflicted, following the civil war he'd tried to come to terms with his newly conflicted emotions and done that by living as a human. He'd vanished into the crowds of people and up till a year ago had lived as Victor Shade, a simple police officer in Scotland, then the vision in scarlet appeared on his doorstep. Apparently she'd just left Wakanda and needed somewhere to go, somehow she got his address and in a fit of loneliness he'd accepted her into his home. That was a year ago and he'd felt no need to return to the larger hero community, by not using his powers he was able to keep from signing the registration act.

He was broken from his memories by a siren blaring from the television, "oh my god," gasped Wanda.

"I think I know what the stone was warning me about," said Vision as the screen showed hundreds of ships appear from the depths of space and bare down on the earth.

_LINEBREAK_

"Oh my god what the hell is that," Gasped Leo.

"Never mind that all hands to battle stations and get the cloaking up now, shields too," shouted Jess rushing to the pilots seat and pulling them up and behind one of the cruisers remains as Peter activated all the ships defences.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 9**

**I don't own anything someone else owns.**

* * *

Stood at the podium Tony watched the ships coming into view and cut to the cameras he'd installed on Phoenix Home, he sighed in relief as the ship managed to activate its cloak and take refuge behind the debris.

With a tap of the microphone Tony brought the frightened rooms attention back to himself. "Attention, all heroes, there's about to be a lot of frightened people, who're about to need all the help you can give. As for Starfleet, I hope the UN council won't have too many problems with me saying this, give em hell."

As he tried to leave the podium he was stopped by Christine Everhart, "Mr Stark what does Iron Man plan to do in this disaster?"

"I plan to do what I've been doing for the last three years, defend humanity to the best of my ability, be that as the head of the New York Avengers or as the Head of R&D for Clan Stark."

Tony didn't give Everhart time for a follow up question as he activated his jetpack and shot off for Avengers tower. "FRIDAY activate everyone get them ready."

"What of the West Coast Avengers?"

"Send Bug-Man the invite."

"Sure thing Boss, what of the Arks?"

"Begin loading, I'm not taking chances these things aren't messing around."

"Yes Boss, Ms Stark is waiting on the landing pad," sure enough Tony could see the vibrant red hair flowing in the wind as he neared the tower.

"FRIDAY ready the tower for War Protocols," said Tony as he retracted his helmet and looked skywards to the raging battle overhead.

"Tony? You know we'll get through this, right?" Came the concerned voice of his wife of a year.

"Yeah I just can't help wondering what it'll cost."

"Come on," Pepper dragged him inside where she dragged him down to the sofa, Tony made to speak but before he could Pepper waved and screens covering the space battle filled the air. "You stick your nose in there while I make some food."

_LINEBREAK_

Matt Murdock was well versed in beating up criminals be that with fists or words but dealing with a planet wide alien invasion was not on his CV.

He was already dressed in his Daredevil suit before his pager activated to tell him his partner was ready, the sounds of someone landing beside him was matched by a familiar heartbeat.

"Ms Natchios," nodded Matt with the faintest smile visible beneath his mask.

"Mr Murdock," greeted the former criminal now hero on parole as she was repeatedly reminded by Matt.

"Mr Murdock."

"I suggest we get helping some people else Echo and Colleen will steal all the glory."

"We would not want that," said Elektra letting a small smile escape at the thought of the two female heroes.

_LINEBREAK_

Across the city the Fantastic Four were already in the streets guiding people down to the underground stations and off the streets.

"Come on people follow the flames," shouted Johnny Storm leading the way onto the trains. Once they were aboard the train whisked away out of the city to a safe location far from the city.

_LINEBREAK_

May picked up Ned and MJ from school as soon as the alarm sounded taking them straight to the Parker residence Gerry in tow.

"What about my family?" Asked Ned as soon as they were in the car.

"They're safe, the Fantastic Four evacuated them earlier today while you were in lectures, they weren't allowed to get to you so called me to get you."

"Oh ok," Ned looked slightly dejected but nodded his understanding.

"Your family's safe too Michelle," added May.

"Thanks," shrugged MJ.

"What's the plan?" Asked Ned.

"Well I've got to head to Clan Stark and you're best coming too, it's one of the safest areas in the city so once we're there, it'll take an army to get in."

The quartet pulled together some equipment from around the room including more than one blaster pistol and bundled it into May's car.

_LINEBREAK_

"Director the shield's failing it's down to 30% we won't survive much more." The Destroyers had dropped into earths orbit and instead of deploying fighters had begun bombarding the Shard's shield with hundreds of batteries of turbolasers.

"What of the fighters?"

"We've already lost nearly half, the ships have very advanced shielding it takes too many ion torpedoes to get through them, we're losing them too quickly."

"What of the moon?" Brand was fishing for ideas and the crew could feel it.

"Not even halfway charged, after the last firing it'll need longer than normal to replenish its power," replied the ensign his voice quivering as their lack of options became apparent.

"I need to speak to the council,"

A press of her console brought up screens showing the UN security, "Delegates, the situation is dire, I'm moving for a full retreat to earths surface. The destroyers will pierce the Shards shields in a matter of minutes and with no support what remains of the fleet will soon fail. If we move the fleet to the surface we'll have the support of ground artillery. The shield gate will bottle neck them and allow our more manoeuvrable fighters to go to town."

Everett Ross, commander of the earth-based Starfleet fighters noted a flaw in Brands plan. "If the fighters are to retreat through the gate they'll need cover and the shard will be left exposed."

Brand nodded sombrely, "I'll be evacuating the shard to be covered by the fighters. As for covering their retreat the shard will be set on a collision course with the destroyers."

The council descended into chaos as each member fought to be heard in their objections to the plan.

While the Director was busy dealing with the council the support staff were not so subtly listening in.

"Director," one of the braver staff members interrupted, "the shields are at 20% and the fighters are dropping as fast they're down to less than half, even the bombers can't pierce the shields."

"That settles it," said Ross, cutting through the arguing, "Director I'm giving you full oversight of the Starfleet fighter units until they're back within the shield, God's speed Director."

"Thank you commander," she nodded closing the screens down. "Well you heard the plan get to work," shouted Brand.

The command room became a hive of activity as the orders were issued to the hundreds of fighters and bombers.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 10**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you Mystic 777 for your review, you'll find out in this chapter how the previous one evolves.**

* * *

"My liege the earthlings have retreated they're forming a protective screen around the Space Station," spoke one of the aliens manning the bridge.

"Then they must feel the futility of their opposition," sneered Corvus Glaive, "close the gap and begin firing."

"My liege the station is emitting an unknown energy signature, it's also making its way towards the shield gate."

"The insignificant worms think to flee, Obsidian launch fighters to intercept and manoeuvre us into position now."

The hulking mass of muscles stomped towards the console grunting at the fighters and before long the station was joined by nearly fifty ships.

_LINEBREAK_

"Director that's the last of the crew just waiting on your signal to deploy," James had been sent to collect the Director from the bridge so they could activate the autopilot and abandon ship.

"Deploy," came her calm voice.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying come on."

"No deploy now, I'm not coming with you."

"What are you talking about?" Said James stunned.

"The station needs to be piloted manually the stabilisers have sustained too much damage to function automatically someone needs to stay."

"Then I'll do it Director you're more important than me."

"No you need to pilot the shuttle, leave that's an order."

"Yeah sorry ma'am never did like authority figures," grumbled James as he withdrew a communicator. "Jimmy , the shuttles all yours just don't get a scratch on the paint." Putting the communicator away he turned and strolled over to sit in the copilots seat.

"You realise you just volunteered for a suicide mission," gaped Brand.

"Hey were not dead yet," smirked James.

"Director Brand to all fighters, defend the shuttles. All shuttles begin escape on my mark, three... two... one... mark." With a heave Brand and James pulled the controls to a nearly 180 degree turn and pointed the station at the oncoming destroyers.

"Fire thrusters," "aye ma'am," the station launched itself towards the destroyers trailing escape shuttles laden with people fleeing for the surface.

_LINEBREAK_

"What the hell are they doing?" Gaped Peter from the viewport as he watched the station change course and fire at the assembled blockade.

"Making a last stand," nodded Jess solemnly.

"Well we have to do something."

"What?" Asked Jess, her voice becoming strained.

"Anything."

"What d'you propose we do? We're a fifth the size of one of those destroyers and there's dozens of them we can't do a thing without dying ourselves."

"I don't know, something we can't just sit here and watch them die."

Right now Jess regretted linking up with the Shards broadcast frequency for all the harsh training Peter had received to become a Mandalorian he was too good at heart to ignore a perceived injustice."

"Peter, the only reason we're alive is because of the cloaking tech," said Daisy joining the argument, "if we join them and attack then the cloak is as good as none existent."

"Raaaaaaaarr," Peter raged angrily at their inability to help, "so what are we just gonna run away too, hide behind the shield."

"No we're not," said Jemma, "we've got a job to do," finished Leo.

"Whaaa?" Said Peter confused.

"Tony sent us up here to research the aliens for weaknesses, that's what I intend to do," replied Jess, with a flinch as the viewport flared with the explosion of the Shard.

_LINEBREAK_

"My liege, the humans have taken refuge behind the shield."

Corvus Glaive had to admire the humans bravery, inconsequential in the long run but brave none the less the sacrifice of the station proved a significant diversion as the destroyers had to divert their batteries to destroying the charging projectile.

"Begin bombardment of the shield gate," commanded Glaive empirically.

_LINEBREAK_

"Boss, Ghost is safe but has not returned through the shield gate."

"Damn May'll have my head," growled Tony, "bloody hero complex."

"The Director is reported to have been killed in the escape, sacrificing herself to give the shuttles chance to flee."

"Who's next in line then?"

"SWORD has shifted to Commander Everett Ross of the Starfleet Fighter Corp."

"Phew was worried it'd be politicians for a second there," smiled Tony as Pepper joined him in reviewing the losses sustained in the attack.

"May is apparently on her way," she whispered, "apparently brought some of Peter's friends."

"Oh joy now I'll have to deal with mother hen and kiddies," grumbled Tony.

"How's the evacuations going?"

"As well as can be expected with nearly a hundred governments each enacting an evacuation plan they've not looked at since making."

"Boss, the UN has requested your presence at the Shield facility apparently there has been some bizarre readings which have them baffled."

"Argh, fine," grumbled Tony leaning away from Pepper and letting his armour form across his chest and shoulders.

_LINEBREAK_

Arriving with more fanfare than usual Tony dropped from the Starbird with a soft thud. Tony nodded to the surrounding Asgardians as he rushed straight through the crowds up the stairs of the main control hub for the planetary shield.

"What's the issue?"

"There's been a drain on the shield for almost two days now," said Bruce from the console.

"How the hell am I only hearing this now?" Growled Tony making the scientist beside Bruce flinch in worry.

"Till now the depletion has been well within the limits, its only with the bombardment that the space stone is no longer able to replenish itself quick enough."

"What timeframe are we working with?" Sighed Tony feeling a migraine coming on, he'd not had nearly enough coffee to be dealing with this.

"Well the energy drain has increased by five percent in the last hour so our estimations suggest we've got a day until they breech the shield."

"What's sapping the energy?"

"It's something beyond the shield and with the portal closed we've no way of finding it," said the scientist frustratedly.

"Not necessarily," replied Tony coyly.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 11**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review.**

* * *

"Ghost, Ghost Tony Stark here."

"Yes Sir," replied JARVIS.

"I'm afraid I've not got long, I'm sending you a location of something draining our shield if it's not stopped we've got a day at most before it falls."

"Mr Stark, what are we looking for?" Asked Peter.

"I'm not sure kid but to drain an infinity stone it must be powerful," Tony ran a hand through his holographic hair, "I wouldn't ask this of you if I had another choice but with the fall of the Shard you're our only agents beyond the shield."

"We'll do it," said Jess confidently, "send us the location and we'll look into it."

"Sending now," there was a ping from the console. "Good luck, may the force be with you, Stark out." The hologram fizzled and in its place grew a map of their corner of the galaxy.

As Jess looked through the coordinates they'd been sent Daisy asked a question which had confused her for some time. "Why does Tony keep talking about force?"

"The force is something his mother believed in, its a power which moves through everything and bonds everything together. Think of it like karma it's a... well force, that some look to for guidance."

"I didn't know Tony was religious," said Jemma intrigued.

"Ha he's not," laughed Jess, "he does it to feel closer to his mum. Pete's the religious one."

"Hey," replied Peter indignantly, "no I'm not."

"Hey it's not a bad thing," defended Jess, turning to the trio of scientists she added, "to be honest the force is more spiritual than religious."

"Coordinates set," interrupted JARVIS, he pushed down on the hyperdrive and they vanished from earths orbit.

_LINEBREAK_

"Pepper, Tony has been called to the UN headquarters for a debriefing," came FRIDAY's voice from the ceiling.

"Thank you, FRIDAY, how far away are May and the kids?"

"They should be here in approximately half an hour they ran into some difficultly getting past the police."

"Ok as soon as they get here let me know, I'm of for a quick shower, I've got a feeling this is gonna be a long night."

_LINEBREAK_

"I need to hand myself in," said Vision turning to Wanda.

"No, there's no telling what they'll do to you," worried Wanda.

"They'll do nothing, legally I've done nothing wrong, the law protects me from being arrested."

"Yes you, not me, I'm still a fugitive remember, I can't come with you, if you're going to the police then you're on your own."

In one of the most human actions of his life Vision sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "then I can only see two options." Wanda nodded patiently, "we can go to the police here and hope they offer leniency due to the current situation or we speak to Tony."

Wanda's face fell, "you know how Stark feels about me."

"Can I suggest another option," came another voice from behind the couple. They turned and just as his voice recognition surmised came face to face with Natalia Romanova former Black Widow of the Avengers and stood beside her was Sam Wilson.

Wanda perked up at the sight of the familiar faces whilst Vision's became more guarded. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for you two, the world needs us."

_LINEBREAK_

The quartet sat around Vision's kitchen as Natasha regaled then with what she and Sam had been up to since their leaving Wakanda.

"From Iraq we went to Afghanistan breaking up an illegal hero trafficking ring. Apparently the pair hadn't let their status as international fugitives stop them from getting involved, as they listened Vision could see Wanda getting enthralled.

"Why exactly did you come?" Vision could hear the sounds of people filling the streets and is conscience was pulling at him to help.

"We've been monitoring communications from the UN to the Raft," started Natasha, "despite the threat of the fleet above there's been no efforts to reinforce the security."

"Imagine if all the enhanced people locked up decided to side with the aliens," added Sam, "we'd have a war on two fronts."

"That is also where former Captain Rogers is incarcerated, no?" Pointed out Vision.

"That was another element, yes, we're about to need all the help we can get and that includes Steve."

Vision carefully thought the plan through weighing the positives against the negatives before speaking, "ok I'll help you defend the Raft and should we need to release Mr Rogers I won't stand in your way."

"Then I suggest we go," said Natasha.

_LINEBREAK_

"What are we expecting?" Asked Leo as the Ghost made its way through Hyperspace, "I mean is it a machine, planet, alien?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Jess. "This region of space was mapped two years ago and showed nothing." There was a WHUMP as the ship dropped out of Hyperspace, "there was definitely not that."

Out the viewport an ethereal blue sphere sat suspended in space set against the backdrop of the inky blackness of space.

"Scan the planet JARVIS, look for what's draining the shield," commanded Jess.

"What planet? Miss Drew," Asked the confused AI.

"The huge blue and green planet, right in front of us, you can see it?" She asked the other humans.

"Yeah," they all nodded.

"The scanners aren't picking up anything either," added Peter typing on the console.

"This has suspicious written all over it," commented Daisy.

"I can't get through to Mr Stark, so I guess we've not got much choice," said Jemma having tried the comms.

"If JARVIS can't pilot us to the surface then how are we going to get down there?" Asked Leo.

"How good is your flying?" Smiled Jess flashing her teeth in a predatory grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 12**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever and Mystic 777 for your reviews. Mystic 777 because this is a continuation of the Iron Mandalorian some things mentioned there follow through to this one, in this case Steve was arrested and sent to prison where as an enhanced being he would have been sent to the Raft.**

* * *

"JARVIS, you have the con, keep the ship here and the communicator open."

"Yes ma'am," Jess led the group from the control room and down the corridor, halfway down she slapped a console to reveal a set of service stairs. They followed her down the stairs to a metal gantry where all five stared at the hangar filled with fighter ships.

Leo stares, "are those..."

"Yep, Clan Stark's Dagger fighters, freshly upgraded Aethersprite delta sevens with all the tech Tony could pile into them."

Sure enough as he looked at them Peter could see the lack of a droid hatch along with the sleek lines and improved cockpit visibility.

Peter didn't wait around for permission running down the gantry and dropping off the bridge into the cockpit of the one which matched his suits design.

"Come on what are you waiting for, the longer we take here the more at risk Earth is."

That had everyone rushing to their colour coded and carefully designed ships before taking off after Peter towards the planet before them.

_LINEBREAK_

Vision and Wanda followed the two former Avengers to a nearby car park where they pulled themselves onto a hovering ship. They made themselves comfortable before looking to the pilots seat.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Said Wanda with a shocked voice, the last time she'd seen him was nearly three years ago in Wakanda.

"Hey guys," smiled the size changing hero awkwardly. "Sorry in advance for the take off these U-Wings aren't my favourite to fly."

Sure enough the take off was bumpy but in no time they were airborne and flying towards the Raft.

"Why are you here Scott, I thought you had received a pardon?" Asked Vision.

"Well I got a call and couldn't say no really, the threat the Raft poses was too great."

"What of your family? Your daughter?" Said Wanda thinking of the cute little seven year old.

"Oh don't worry she's in safe hands," grinned Scott.

_LINEBREAK_

The hulking black behemoth stepped through the entrance to Pym tech carrying the young couple, as soon as their feet touched the floor they gave way and fainted.

"You're safe," grumbled Venom as he tried waking the pair by kicking them.

"Venom," cheered Cassie coming from the lift and leaping into the heroes arms.

"Small human," replied Venom in as close to a happy voice as the symbiotic could manage.

"Did you save more people?"

"Yes, but they're not very grateful," he huffed looking down to the girl in his arms.

"Is Eddie in to play?"

"Sure thing Bumblebee," said the journalist as the Symbiote vanished from his body. "What've you been up to while everyone's running all over the place?"

"Practicing."

"What are you practicing?"

"Stuff," replied Cassie evasively.

"Oh really, well unfortunately I should be going there's plenty more people who need saving," said Eddie putting Cassie down and looking to his watch.

"Bye Venom," said Cassie as she watched the symbiote envelope Eddie before he left the building with a bounding leap.

"Cassie what are you doing down here," said Maggie as she bundled the girl into a hug.

"Saying hello to Eddie, he brought some more people for The Arks," she pointed at the two unconscious people.

_LINEBREAK_

"People are advised to use public transport when leaving the cities..."

"Now they tell us," grumbled MJ from the passenger seat of May's beat up car stuck in gridlock.

"It's fine we'll get there eventually," reassured May.

Sure enough nearly half an hour later they pulled up in front of Clan Stark's Tower, formerly Avengers Tower and got out.

"Grab all your stuff we won't be coming back, Ned with any luck your parents are inside, I managed to speak to Susan and she was redirecting them here as we drove."

Sure enough as they entered the tower Ned was bombarded with hugs from his family, meanwhile May made her way towards Pepper who stood by the lifts relief on her face.

"Thought you'd never make it," she smiled.

"Got caught up in congestion, it seems even the end of the world has traffic."

_LINEBREAK_

Getting of the communicator Tony turned to the scientists, "my team will do all they can to get the shield up and running but till then I'm going to have to make a statement to the UN about this development."

"Ok what can we get you?"

Once Tony received all the necessary data he set FRIDAY to building simulations while he flew to the UN building.

"I hope you've got some good news Dr Stark," said the Indian representative as Tony strode into the UN's council chamber. The Mandalorian noticed Everett Ross's grim face and recognised the council members efforts to find a positive in what was shaping up to be a serious disaster.

"I'm sorry councilmen and women I've only got more negative news," the room fell silent as he brought up a holographic simulation of the planet, shield and blockade beyond.

"The Shield strength has dropped by 15% in the last few hours, at this rate it will fail in a day. I have a team beyond the shield who are looking into what's draining the shield but we need to ready a contingency for if they don't manage to stop it."

"I believe that's where we come in," the council looked to the door where a quartet of business suited men and woman stood.

"Nicholas J. Fury, long time no see, I see you've dragged yourself up from whatever lair you've been hiding in." Beside the spymaster stood Hill, Coulson and May, each looking suitably foreboding.

"Fury," growled the American delegate, he looked to Tony, "you would have us look to a disgraced spymaster so incompetent he didn't realise HYDRA was growing inside his organisation."

"No, Mr Speaker," replied Tony letting his Arc reactor glow menacingly, "I would have you trust me. You ask for a solution to the apocalypse and I will give you my all but you need to trust that the decisions I make are for the betterment of earth. Fury here has the allegiance of SHIELD, an organisation who's numbers nearly equal the American population, as we speak they are helping people into specially designed bunkers, Arks, designed by me to weather the coming invasion." Tony strode towards the politician from America watching as the rest leant away from the man, "so Mr Speaker I would appreciate it if you didn't call my character into question like that again."

"I believe we have more pressing concerns," interjected the Argentinian delegate, "since the technological revolution there has been a significant decrease in weapons manufacture. At current capacity we don't have the armaments to fully equip our soldiers."

"That is why SHIELD are here," spoke Coulson making his way towards the centre console, "we have been creating and storing excess munitions at the behest of Dr Stark." More than one politician opened their mouths to object but Coulson didn't give them the chance, "the decision was to use them in arming the soldiers of earth should we be invaded again. The vaults are hidden throughout the world and as we speak SHIELD are working to distribute them to the earth militaries."

"You felt the need to create weapons without the sanction of this body and withhold them, enough to arm a planet be less," spoke the USA's delegate indignantly.

"Considering the animosity between more than one country on this council towards each other and towards me I chose not to arm you with highly advanced weapons designed to combat an alien invasion," replied Tony coolly. "The weapons will be distributed to your soldiers within a few hours but till then we need to come up with a plan to combat these aliens."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 13**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review. this chapter concentrates on Peter and Jess' mission to the unknown planet.**

* * *

"Wooooooow," screamed Leo as he shot from Ghost's hangar into the abyss of space after the rest of Clan Stark.

"Slow down Leo, the lever on your left," said Daisy, he managed to find the right controls and slowed down coming to rejoin the others at a more reasonable speed.

"Sorry, these ships are freaky reaponsive."

"It's fine, the real thing is nothing like the simulators," replied Jess smiling. "Ok JARVIS we're going in, keep the comms open and be ready for a quick exit in case we make some enemies."

"Of course Ms Drew."

The planet looked similar to earth with deep blue oceans and lush green meadows, but where Earth's beauty was marred by buildings this planet was pristine, the planet had an almost ethereal glow about it. It was smaller than earth by a third with forests ice caps and deserts, as they got closer they saw a smattering of clouds drift across the sky.

Closing in on the planet Peter felt the hairs on his arms stand on end, the closer he flew the stronger the feeling got. It got so strong that he accelerated his fighter to the head of the group before following the feeling with barely a call of, "follow me."

"Pete, what's up? Pete."

"Spidey-sense, there's something here sending it haywire."

"Ok everyone, I guess we're following Peter," said Jess teasingly.

_LINEBREAK_

Shooting through the clouds Peter saw an open meadow big enough for the group to land and so began his descent. He was reassured to see the rest following him and coming down to land.

A quick scan of the atmosphere found it breathable and Peter opened the canopy and stepped out onto the wing and from there the lush grass.

"So Peter what're you feeling now?" Asked Jess as the others brought out scanners and began fervently mapping the nearby area.

"Not much, there's a feeling of anticipation, I think we've got to stay and wait," replied Peter nervously.

"Hmm," Jess thought, their mission was time sensitive they couldn't really afford to spend too much time on a feeling. "Musketeers what've you got?"

"The plant life is fascinating," said Jemma from where she was peering at what looked to be a fern, in her hand her scanner beeped with information.

"Anything useful?"

"Well the root system goes far deeper than I'd expect and it seems to join up with the surrounding roots."

"So there's some sort of communication going on?"

"That'd be my guess," confirmed Jemma.

"Hey there's something funny going on with the ships systems," called Leo from the wing of Daisy's ship.

Jess and Peter rushed to his side, "what's happening?"

"Well the clock has stopped," said Daisy from the pilots seat.

"Ok so we fix it, it shouldn't take long."

"But that's the point, it's not broken," explained Leo.

"What?"

"The clock on all the ships are stopped, we can't get a signal to JARVIS, all the systems which rely on time integration have stopped but everything else is fine."

"So you're saying that time has stopped on this planet."

"That or it's moving so slowly we've not noticed it moving," nodded Leo.

"Alright everyone unpack we're gonna be here a while," grumbled Jess, "might as well make yourselves comfortable."

_LINEBREAK_

As night fell the quintet sat around their camp fire each had brought over a rock and made themselves at home before the blaze. With little else to do the group built their tents and settled down for food.

"I'll never get used to looking up at completely different stars," said Peter in awe as he lay back staring into the sky.

"It's really something," agreed Leo, lying beside him.

"Hey what's that?" Jemma pointed to the edge of the clearing where a small shape darted beneath the leaves.

"It's a mouse," said Daisy peering at the creature which by now was staring back out at the humans. The mouse took a tentative step forwards into the light, "it's a yellow mouse," stared Jess.

"So we know there's life here," said Jemma, no sooner had she said it than the trees lit up with turquoise light.

"Oh wow," the group looked up and found themselves surrounded by trees filled with glowing cocoons.

"Right everyone grab some sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow," said Jess making her way over to her tent.

_LINEBREAK_

Back on earth, Tony stood in the UN's war room looking grimly at the hologram covering the earth.

"Gates are in position," called a technician. "Hawaii and the Azores have been evacuated waiting on you sir."

"Colonel Rhodes is reporting the fleets are in position," said Tony allowing himself a stab of concern for his friend liaising with the fleet carriers in the Atlantic and Pacific.

"Starfleet fighter's ready," said Everett Ross leader of the fighter wing.

"Heroes are reporting some people still in the cities but with the help of SHIELD they should be evacuated in the next hour," said Tony.

"Sorry Dr Stark, it looks like your teams failed," said the American delegate.

"Indeed," grunted Tony worriedly, JARVIS had messaged him to tell him they'd found a planet at the coordinates but since then he'd heard nothing. There'd been a huge drain on the shield just as they'd arrived and the UN had been left with no choice but to proceed with Tony's contingency plan.

Tony felt the weight of the room looking at him as he spoke, "activate the gates, good luck to us all," Tony interfaced with the console through his gauntlets zooming into the gate above Hawaii.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 14**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review.**

**T****his chapter heads back to earth to see how earth has dealing with the alien threat.**

* * *

"Shield integrity is down to twenty percent," said Captain Bill Hatcher aboard the USS Enterprise, "whatever the plan is they could do with starting it soon."

"They just did," said Colonel Rhodes motioning to the sky. The shield gate flew over the assembled fleet like a silent stadium on glowing blue repulsors. "The hole will be made then we're just waiting on the attack," grimaced Rhodes.

Hatcher nodded bringing forth the inter ship communications, "this is section commander Hatcher of the USS Enterprise, to all ships. As soon as the shield has been breached all hell will break loose, I want all ships on high alert the second the gate's in position."

_LINEBREAK_

Stood on the bridge of the Executor, Corvus Glaive watched the humans scurry around on the planet assembling their meagre forces.

"Corvus there has been a fluctuation in the Shield readings," said Proxima Midnight resting a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Two gates have been inserted and opened allowing our forces access to the surface."

"They no doubt think to concentrate our forces," nodded Corvus admiring their intentions. "When our enemy is so kind to present it's forces for destruction who are we to deny them. Deploy invading forces through the gates destroy their fleet and spread out, if a ship is bottlenecked destroy it. Landing craft will follow, destroy their leadership structure and the cattle will fall."

The bridge crew and fellow children of Thanos nodded before Glaive continued, "Maw you will go to New York and get the Time stone, Proxima the Mind Stone has been traced to a prison in the Atlantic Ocean, you will acquire that while Obsidian will lead our ground forces against the shield generator and the final stone space."

"Where?" Said Cull Obsidian.

"New Asgard, here," Glaive pointed to the area of Norway which had recently succeeded from the rest to form the country of New Asgard, Obsidian nodded with a predatory grin at the prospect of the coming battle.

"I will form a blockade to stop any escape attempts as well as deploying a group to destroy the moon's super weapon."

_LINEBREAK_

Looking over the rows upon rows of soldiers ready to defend their home Valkyrie allowed a small amount of nostalgia to seep into her heart. This was what she fought for, not a king, as much as she admired the Odinsons they were fallible, no she'd fight for her home and she was bolstered by the sight of so many who would do the same. The armoury, which days ago had been filled to the brim with everything from swords and spears to blaster rifles and antiaircraft guns now lay bare as the asgardians deployed their army.

Stood atop the council chambers Heimdal watched the city bustle with activity, he called on the dark magic of the Allfathers to peer into the strands of space. He saw the Spiders rushing through space, the World fleet waiting for the inevitable onslaught through the gates, he saw the UN coordinating the defenders before finally watching Dr Stark coordinating with the Heroes of the world to evacuate their citizens.

As he watched the planet they now called home ready for battle he hoped against all hope that it would be enough.

_LINEBREAK_

The Raft looked just as intimidating as the last time Scott had seen it, the steel behemoth stood abreast of the waves being covered in sea spray. As the U-Wing swooped in to hover over the prison the former avengers saw the hangar was open.

"Clan Pym craft to Raft," said Scott over the comms. "Asking permission to land."

"I have you on our logs but it doesn't specify the purpose of your stay."

"Dr Stark dispatches me to help protect the prison," Wanda's hands flowed red at the mention of Stark. "With the aliens coming he suggested more support was better than not enough."

"Ok our Initiative representative will verify your ID and then you'll be free to offer what support you can."

As soon as the line went dead Wanda turned on Scott, "What was that?"

"What?"

"Stark, you're working with him."

"Of course, I'm a hero, he's the Director of the Hero Initiative, reluctantly," smiled Scott thinking of the engineer. "Look I don't know what Tony was thinking I'm just the pilot for this trip. He asked me for my help in breaking Cap out of prison and securing the Raft, sent me the coordinates for you all and got Wakanda to send some new material for the suit." The rest could see plates of metal covering strategic points on his suit, "don't judge Tony on what you think he's done, judge him on what he has, because he's the only one who never stopped defending the people, all of us ran away and left him to do our job."

The others only managed to stare at the normally cheerful former thief, they'd no idea how impassioned he felt about Stark.

"ID check complete, welcome to the Raft, Ant-Man," said another deeper voice.

"Thanks Bill, coming into land," Scott brought the U-Wing into the hangar and landed with a slight thud.

"I'll meet you and your guests at the hangar," said Bill.

As the ship powered down and the hangar doors closed Scott turned to the rest of the team. "Ok the plan is simple I've got a list from Bill of all those who would be willing to help in exchange for a pardon. We're going to break them out and take over the prison," Scott saw a confused look flash across Sam's face.

"When did you get serious, Tictac?"

"A lot changed since you were all members, I'm joint team leader of the West Coast Avengers. I've spent nearly a year training to become a hero, I've been in simulated missions for days training for today. My team is currently in San Fransisco helping evacuate the city leaving me with you."

"Ok you're the boss," agreed Sam, the rest of the group nodded even Natasha.

_LINEBREAK_

From the peak of Avengers Tower Virginia 'Pepper' Stark, CEO of Clan Stark Industries surveyed the multiple screens before her. The majority of them showed the video feeds from the heroes and cops scattered across the city from there she was helping the Hero Initiative coordinate their efforts, with the help of highly specialised scanners she could also see all the humans left to evacuate.

"Ok apparently Daredevil ran into a gang and needs patching up," said MJ from the kitchen table where she had a similar set-up before her.

"Ok pickups been set, hopefully Elektra can persuade him to take it.

"Ned's with May and Dr Cho, apparently he's ready to replace any kit they've managed to break."

"If you're sure," asked Pepper.

"Don't worry he's been helping fix Peter's suit since he found out," reassured MJ.

"Ok the Guardians are restricted to their quarters."

"You don't trust them?"

"No just a healthy level of caution, their presence is too neat," muttered Pepper.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 15**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review.**

**This chapter is back with Peter who wakes up in a world between worlds, bringing more star wars mythos into the marvel universe.**

* * *

Peter woke with a start and in the way of most dreams found himself trying and failing to remember what had forced him awake.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is," came a squeaky male voice.

With a start Peter turned to look for the voice only to stop and stare. He found himself no longer in the meadow clearing but in space, or at least that's what it looked like. He appeared to be stood on a clear walkway surrounded by more, some curving up and over his head as others circled down and beneath him, each and everyone ended in an archway.

"Who's there? Where am I?"

"A conduit through which the entire force of the universe flows," called another voice.

Making his way down the walkway Peter stared around him completely lost and looking for what this world wanted to show him.

Stepping past an arch he heard what sounded like Tony, "I won't let him lose his way, not like I did."

Another arch and he heard, "the time to fight is now."

"The belonging you seek is not behind you."

A female voice said, "this is our most desperate hour."

Finally he came to a stop before an archway which made him feel uneasy, it only got worse when he heard another voice, an all too familiar voice, "Peter it's not your fault." He took a step forwards and the archway cleared showing a dark raining alleyway.

"No I don't want to," cried Peter trying his best to turn from the sight that he knew was coming, despite his efforts his feet seemed to be glued to the floor and his eyes refused to close.

"Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben, look I'm a Jedi," shouted eight year old Peter brandishing a glowing stick in his hand. They'd just left the screening of the latest Star Wars film and Peter was determined he was going to be a Jedi some day, his Uncle Ben always supportive merely tried his best to keep up with the excitable youngster.

"Slow down Pete I'm not as young as I was y'know."

"You're not that old, I think," giggled Peter waiting for his Uncle at an intersection.

"Thank you that means a lot," laughed Uncle Ben, "I'll make sure your aunt knows that I'm not that old."

The pairs peaceful walk home was shattered by a yell as a hand reached from an alleyway to grab at Peter's arm.

Ben instantly ran towards his nephew who by now was in the arms of a twitching drug addict with a gun.

"Help, help," shouted Peter, understandably scared.

"Shut up kid, money, give it."

"Hey there calm down, calm down," said Ben trying to convey all the calmness he could manage whether for the addict or Peter he wasn't sure, perhaps even for himself. "I've got money here," he withdrew all the notes he had holding them out to the man, "just let my kid go."

The addict snatched the money and in the process loosened his grip on Peter enough for him to escape, "Uncle Ben," he called running to hide behind his legs.

"There you've got your money let us go," said Ben.

"It's not enough, it's not enough," screamed the addict brandishing his gun at the pair.

"I'm sorry that's all I've got," replied Ben. Slowly he brought a hand up in a calming gesture and stepped towards the man, his other hand motioning for Peter to stay put.

"It's not enough."

"I'm sure I can help, if you just put the gun down we can talk," by now Ben's hand was inches from the barrel and Peter watched through the arch with barely restrained horror as he reached for the weapon.

"No, no one can help me," shouted the addict flailing the gun around. The second it pointed away from him and towards Peter Ben reached forwards and grabbed the gun.

Even with his fast reflexes Peter couldn't say what happened next all he heard was a BANG followed by a dull thud as Uncle Ben fell to the floor clutching his chest. The addict turned murderer ran without a second look behind him, if he had he'd have seen Peter fall to the floor and cradle Ben's head in his lap, screaming for help.

Rain poured from the sky in a deluge as his younger self crouched over the body of his uncle, the man he looked up to taken from him by someone too greedy to earn what was owed them. Peter's tears mixed with the rain as he held his uncle to his chest applying pressure to the bloody wound. The older Peter watched in horror as he was forced to watch the worst night of his life. He already knew what happened, countless people walked by till finally an ambulance showed up but by that stage it was too late and his uncle lay lifeless in his arms.

"Choose," came a soothing female voice.

"What who's there?"

"Choose, his life or yours?" Said the voice again. This time Peter saw an alien she had to be bright orange with head-tails which if Peter remembered correctly meant she was a torgruta.

"The force has given you the chance," she said taking a step out of the shadows, "save your uncle and you will rewrite history, you'll grow up with your uncle supporting you and never become Spider-Man. Or you can let him die, let time continue unaltered, you'll grow old without your uncle and you'll become who you are today."

Peter leant towards the arch knowing he was going to save his uncle when he heard Ben speak, "it's not your fault Pete, it's just life. It's not fair, or kind it just is."

"Why did you..." cried younger Peter.

"Because I could, promise me Peter you'll fight for what's right, for those who can't fight themselves, promise me." Both Peter's eyes were filled to the brim with tears as they watched Ben give a last breath and fall still.

"What is your choice, Peter," said the alien, stroking an equally alien bird which had alighted in her shoulder. Thinking on his uncles words, on all that he'd done, all that would change if he saved Ben, Peter spoke, "my life, I chose my life."

The Archway faded till all Peter could see was the stars beyond, with a gasp Peter fell to the floor mentally and emotionally exhausted.

"What are you?" He asked the alien.

"My name was Ashoka Tano I was once a Jedi too, till I gave my life to the force and became a gatekeeper of this, world between worlds."

"Wait I'm not a Jedi," objected Peter.

Ashoka ignored him with a smile saying, "your time here is up, it doesn't serve to dwell on the past and forget to live."

"Erm thank you, but how do I get out?"

"Here," she waved her staff and the archway became a swirling portal similar to Hyperspace. "She'll meet you by the lake," she said as Peter vanished through leaving him to wonder what the Jedi meant.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 16**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review.**

* * *

"Oi don't do that," Peter could just hear movement as he slowly woke.

"Aw come on it'll be fun," that was Daisy by the sound of it.

A second later Peter was doused in water which had him leaping to his feet binding Daisy and Leo with barely a thought.

"Aw come on," whined Daisy wriggling in the body bind.

"Shouldn't have woken me up then," grinned Peter, he set a container of web dissolver on the floor just out of reach of both coconspirators.

Stepping out of the tent Peter made his way towards Jess who was sat by the fire sipping a cup of coffee.

"I see you've been woken up," smirked Jess.

"Rudely," grumbled Peter rubbing sleep from his eyes, "what's the plan for today?"

"Well unless you've got a feeling I was going to fly over the planet scanning it for life."

"I err, I had a vision," Peter waited for Jess's laughter but it never came.

"Go on."

"It showed me, things," Jess chose to let Peter elaborate in his own time, she could see enough in his eyes to know it had a big impact on the boy. "I was told, she'll meet you at the lake."

"Oh do we know where we're going?" Asked Jemma coming over to the pair.

"Apparently we're looking for a lake," then realising the Leo and Daisy still hadn't arrived she said, "erm what happened to Tweedle Dee and Dum."

"Oh I let them suffer, last I saw Daisy had the container in her mouth trying to get it to work, that stuff is safe to consume?"

"Yeah it's fine, we made sure Tony made everything safe for kids, what with Gerry," explained Jess with a smile.

"Well if we've got a direction I'll go and rescue the other two and we can get started." As she ran off Peter let a smile escape as he heard Jemma mutter to herself, "so much to look at so little time."

"Come on Peter lets get the ships ready, might as well keep our base here for the time being just zip everything up."

_LINEBREAK_

The group took off and made their way over the surface of the planet keeping their eyes open for any sort of lake.

"Nope the map's definitely not working, our scanners seem to be fine but none of it's translating to the map," explained Leo, over the comms.

"Meaning?"

"Well we can scan for life within a short range, same with some metals etcetera but anything more long range isn't gonna work."

"Ok so we're guessing where we're going," complained Daisy.

"Pretty much," said Peter.

"Come on look at the nature there's far worse places to be stuck than here," said Jemma trying to appease her partners.

"Over here," called Peter bringing his ship into a flip and shooting away from the others leaving them to try and keep up.

Following Peter the quartet had enough time to take in the scenery of towering mountains and lush green fields, more importantly for Jemma was the life-sign sensor which was going off the charts.

"Go Jemma, I'll keep an eye on our kid," said Daisy, "you too Jess, you'll be more help there than here."

"I'll come too," said Leo, "just in case you need another pair of eyes."

"Keep an eye on him," said Jess turning to follow Jemma to the meadows.

"Be safe too," added Leo before following the others.

"Ok Pete lets see what we've got," muttered Daisy speeding up to catch the teenager.

_LINEBREAK_

She found his ship landed next to a huge lake miles long and flat as a mirror despite the downdraft from her repulsors which did nothing to penetrate the mist either. In what was one of her best landings she came to a sliding stop beside Peter's ship and jumped out using a burst of her powers to land beside Peter.

"Hold up Spidey," she grinned walking beside him to the lakes edge.

The air was filled with a soft humming as Daisy followed Peter to the lake's edge, a humming which stopped the second their toes touched the water. The pair watched a single ripple flow across the surface and and vanish into the mist.

Daisy was about to ask 'what next,' when she looked out to the mist covered lake and saw a figure walking towards them across the surface.

It's form slowly developed as it got closer, the person was clearly feminine with long flowing hair down to her ankles and no clothes. That's where the easily recognisable features stopped as instead of being any of the normal skin tones or even an odd one like green, she was blue. The dark blue was interrupted with flashes of silver dotted across her body and swirls of lighter blue each moving as if they had a mind of their own.

_LINEBREAK_

"These creatures are drawing on an energy outside their bodies," said Jemma scanning the small blue and white squirrel which sparked with electricity.

"Not all of them, at least not actively," replied Jess, "this one appears to have an incredibly efficient photosynthesis mechanism," she pointed to a tortoise running around with a small sprout blossoming from its head.

Sat on the wing of his fighter Leo watched the women work before turning to the sound of pattering beside him, he watched a small reptile the size of his hand crawl up to sit beside him also watching the women work. Turning his attention to the lizard Leo noted the creature had a neck frill which was open and pointed to the sun, the lizard let out chirp of contentment. Watching it breath Leo took in its yellow scales and orange stripes, it's head was a grey colour which Leo could only think had something to do with it sunning itself.

"There definitely seems to be a symbiosis between the land and animals," Jemma motioned to the forest where a dinosaur like animal sat with a bulb on its back.

"Jemma," called Leo trying not to wake to reptile sat beside him, "what type of energy are they drawing on? You don't mean just sunlight, do you?"

"The energy... it appears extra-dimensional in nature," explained Jemma.

"Ok if you can get a reading perhaps we can find it's origin."

_LINEBREAK_

"I am Singularity," said the figure in a feminine voice devoid of an accent or emotions.

"Erm hello," replied Peter doing his best not to stare, "I'm Peter."

"I'm Daisy," waved the inhuman, "who are you?"

"I am Singularity," said the figure.

"Yeah you said that, where are we?"

"Singularity."

"No where are we?" Repeated Peter.

"Singularity," smiled the woman.

"No where..."

"Wait Peter, I think the planet is called Singularity," the woman bounced up and down clapping her hands.

"I guess you're right, so the planet's called Singularity and so are you," he turned to the woman, who nodded. "What are you?"

"Singularity is the force, the force is Singularity," smiled the woman.

Peter's eyes widened at the mention of the force, "What about the planet?"

"Singularity got bored so she made friends."

"You made a planet?" Daisy stared in amazement.

"Singularity needed a home," the woman's form seemed to shrink till her body was more akin to a teenager as she hugged herself.

"Hey there it's ok," Peter crouched down to hug the girl, "we'll help you."

"You'll be Singularity's friend?"

"Sure thing, I'll be anyone's friend," smiled Daisy.

"What happened to you? Why don't you have a home?"

"Nobody believed in Singularity, she was weak and family turned on her," the girl was crying now tears falling to the ground as teardrop shaped crystals. "Singularity was sent to her room and not allowed to play, then a big head hurt Singularity."

"What did they do to you?"

"Broke Singularity, into pieces, hurt me," Daisy knelt down beside Peter to draw the pair into a hug.

"Tell you what Singularity why don't we find our friends and we can see if they can help you," said Daisy standing and offering her hand to the little alien.

"Ok Singularity will trust her friends," she said with a watery smile.

_LINEBREAK_

"This can't be right," stared Leo slapping the scanner with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jess, coming to stand beside the engineer.

"Well this scanner, it's showing nothing."

"Ok well..." said Jemma.

"No but this one," he pulled out a second scanner, "the one Strange helped design, is off the charts."

"Meaning?"

"Whatever the energy is it's extra-dimensional, it could very well be the force that Peter mentioned."

"So these animals have a connection to the force?" Asked Jemma.

"Not just the animals," stared Jess peering over Leo's shoulder, "the planet too."

"You mean this planet is a construct of the force," gasped Jemma, "call me a believer then."

"This is weird."

"What? More weird?"

"The signature of the energy shares 10% similarities with the space stone."

"You mean this is the drain on the shield, this planet."

"Peter and Daisy are coming back," said Jess, "and they've brought a friend."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 17**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review.**

* * *

"Singularity is sorry, Singularity is hurting."

"We can understand," said Jess doing her best to placate the emotional mass of energy.

"What did we miss?" Muttered Daisy to Jemma.

"The current theory is that Singularity here is draining the space stone."

"Oh, she did say she'd been broken perhaps that's what she meant."

"No," shouted Peter, "I've got it." Everyone turned to him now, "Singularity is the infinity stones," he held a hand up, "now listen, what if something managed to break the force into pieces. It could explain the lack of the force in the unknown regions. If she's calling to the Space stone it would make sense that she's linked to the others."

"Ok now I can understand that but that leaves us with an important question of what we do about it," said Jess.

"Well we could see if..."

Singularity suddenly fell to the floor with an Earth shaking shriek, "NO," her body began flickering with pulses of gold and orange.

"What's happening?" Shouted Peter rushing to her side.

"I don't know there's a drain on Singularity's power, something somewhere is draining her strength," said Leo rapidly.

"Come on Singularity what can we do to help?" Said Peter, patting the shaking girls back.

The energy construct turned her white eyes to the teen, "really?"

"Really," he nodded with conviction.

"Really," added Daisy to the nodding of the rest of the group.

"Ok then," said Peter standing up, "let's pack up and get back to Ghost and from there we can follow whatever's draining your strength."

Jess smiled seeing Peter take charge, "we can send a message to Tony telling him we've found the source, perhaps he'll have some ideas."

The group rushed to their ships jumping in and setting course back to the carrier.

_LINEBREAK_

"JARVIS, status report," shouted Jess striding into the bridge.

"There has been no sign of hostiles, the ship has performed excellently with no significant loss of power in any sector. You were gone 15 minutes and 25 seconds and the assault on earth has begun."

"Wait the assault has begun?" Interrupted Daisy.

"Indeed, the drain on the shield became too great, leading the United Nations to open the shield restricting the attackers to Hawaii and the Azores."

"Ok that makes sense," sighed Jess, "we need to get back and help, set course for earth."

"Aye Miss Drew," the droid turned to the console to begin inputting the coordinates.

"No," shouted Singularity, "friends help Singularity, friends promised." The girl glowed a brilliant azure and the ship began rumbling.

"Miss Drew there is an unknown force acting on the bridge."

"Singularity calm down," said Peter, "we said we'd help you and we will but our planet is under attack we need your help."

"No Je'daii, Singularity was banished from her family. Singularity was life, was all and is now broken. You will help Singularity." The alien burst into a nova of blue encompassing the ship.

_LINEBREAK_

"Dr Banner, the shield is fluctuating," shouted a technician, as Bruce sprinted into the shield HQ.

His hands skated across a virtual keyboard as he brought up the readings from the shield, "shit."

Before he could do anything an alarm filled the air, "shield failing, shield failing."

_LINEBREAK_

"Dr Stark you need to see this, the shield's fallen."

"It's what?"

"Whatever was sapping the shield has increased... it... it's gone, Sir."

"I need all data now," shouted Tony, "and get me the Generals."

_LINEBREAK_

Stood on the deck of SHIELD's latest Hellicarrier former Director Nick Fury watched with dismay as the blue shield fizzled and shattered into tiny pentagons falling through the air.

"Oh we're in for it now," he grumbled, clicking the communicator in his ear he said, "Coulson, the shield's fallen, get all agents to report we're about to have a fight on our hands."

_LINEBREAK_

"My Lord the shield has fallen, there was an unknown force which drained it to nothing."

"Hmmm," Corvus flashed his pointed teeth, "that is interesting. Send the Order to acquire the stones as planned. All other ships are to divide their focus to the remaining cities, cause as much chaos as possible, split their forces."

There was a ping from one of the consoles, "my lord, Emperor Thanos has updated his position to Vormir."

"Excellent, he should be here to witness our triumph."

_LINEBREAK_

BOOM

The Ghost materialised in space above a white planet lit only by a thin ring of light as its moon went into eclipse. The planets surface was whipped by winds stirring up dunes of snow tens of metres tall between which pooled glistening clear bodies of water.

"Where the hell are we," yelled Jess looking around for Singularity but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Star charts indicate we have traveled ten light years almost instantaneously," said JARVIS no small amount of shock in his voice.

"Oh great, we're in the middle of nowhere," whined Leo from the floor.

"Not nowhere, the maps indicate we're orbiting above planet Vormir, terrestrial planet, uninhabited, average temperatures minus fifteen..."

"Wait What did you say about uninhabited?" Demanded Skye, "cause I've got a humanoid life form on the ground and if I'm reading this right there's an extra-dimensional reading that matches Singularity."

"Take us down, that has to be why she brought us," called Peter leaping to the pilots chair, flicking switches he brought the Ghost round towards the planet.

"Pete we need a plan," called Jess.

"No we need to help," growled Peter.

_LINEBREAK_

As his vision cleared Thanos watched the eclipse finally end and the sun dawn as he opened his hand to release the orange glow from its captivity. 'He'd done it, the soul stone was his.'

"Give singularity back," Thanos looked up to see a celestial girl floating down to meet his eyes.

Closing his fist Thanos glared at the girl slowly flexing the gauntlet in readiness, "who are you?"

"Singularity is Singularity and you have Singularity, give it back," the girl pouted and stamped her foot on nothing.

"Leave girl, before I am forced to destroy you," said Thanos bringing the gauntlet up.

The female, whatever she was, made a face of recognition as he brought out the Uru gauntlet, glowing with red and purple light.

Thanos thought of the being disintegrating into bubbles and with a flash of red it was made true, for a second, he watched in shock as the girl turned to bubbles only to reform as a woman glaring angrily at him.

"What are you?"

"Singularity is everything and nothing, Singularity is the light and the dark, Singularity is Singularity," said the woman glowing with an azure light.

Thanos took a step back as he tried subtly to place the soul stone in the gauntlet.

"No no no, Singularity came for soul," with a grabbing motion the woman called to the stone and it went wizzing into the figures chest, suddenly with a pop the woman vanished.

Thanos stood still gaping at the space where the woman had been, then down at his empty hand, he'd had the stone and it had been taken without a thought, after all he'd sacrificed. Looking around for any sign of the person who had stolen from him, his eyes fell on an oblong ship adorned with the logo of a Phoenix. His mind added one and one together and in a raging below of fury he lashed out with the full might of the reality stone and disintegrated the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 18**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Action begins with a covert attack on Clan Stark Tower and The Mandalorians face the Mad Titan.**

* * *

Gamora, or more accurately Commander Ard'ran of the covert Skrull division, smiled at the sight of the injured human being wheeled past into the medical facility, beside him a red garbed heroine looked down at the hero with a look of pity. The leaders of Clan Stark were right to reserve judgment on the guardians, as a result they'd been sequestered to a conference room for the duration of their stay. For all the good that would do them, the commander looked across at her partner for this assignment, the face of the human Peter Quill did nothing for Ch'rith though if she looked hard enough she could still make out the bloodlust waiting to be unleashed.

"The shield's fallen," came a shout from the small chubby human.

That was the signal, without a second thought the pair turned to the remaining guardians and withdrew concealed blasters shooting all four dead with bolts to the heart or head in the case of Groot.

"Mr Quill, Gamora What are you doing?" Come the calm voice of the building's invisible supervisor.

"That's hardly your main concern," sneered Ard'ran withdrawing an EMP bomb and detonating it.

_LINEBREAK_

"Incoming," was all the warning the crew of Ghost got before they were struck by a purple light. The shields shattered and hull disintegrated, the whole clan was thrown through the air from some twenty thousand feet above the ground.

Dazed from the explosion Peter thanked his armour for absorbing as much damage as it did, he looked round to find himself free falling, huh that was one thing of his bucket list, shame about the circumstances. Just below him he could make out the Phoenix's complement of fighters shields active and falling to the surface, above and around him were the rest of the crew motionless but for the precipitous drop they were all experiencing.

"Wake up," yelled Peter through the comms.

"I am functioning adequately," came JARVIS's voice.

"Ditto," added Jess.

After a few seconds Peter spoke, "I'm assuming the others are unconscious, they've not spoken," looking for the trios distinctive armour he could see them moving like rag dolls in the wind.

"Ok everyone pick a buddy," called Jess activating her jetpack, "we're gonna grab them and activate their jetpacks stop them from hitting the ground, then we'll think of something."

"What about the fighters they should have a homing feature, we can bring them to us."

"Mr Parker is correct," said JARVIS activating his thrusters and beginning the journey towards Leo.

_LINEBREAK_

"Ok bring the injured heroes here we're already dealing with Daredevil and Elektra, a few more won't hurt." Sitting back against the sofa Pepper ran a hand through her hair, the Avenger's Tower, now headquarters for the New York Hero Initiative was her home and as a result she'd been drafted into helping coordinate the heroes involvement in the evacuation efforts. No sooner had she wished for peace and quiet did the lights go out and Friday stopped narrating the goings on in the city.

With a thought she was encased in her armour, "FRIDAY you there?"

"Indeed Ms Stark."

Pepper let out a sigh of relief, "what's happening?"

"I have lost access to the rest of the tower, immediately before the power outage the guardians, Gamora and Quill killed their associates and showed hostile intent towards used what has been extrapolated as an EMP device to seriously affect the towers systems."

"What do we need to do to get you integrated into the tower again?"

"You will need to plug your helmet into the main console beside the mainframe," FRIDAY projected a map of the tower from Pepper's vambrace.

"Ok twenty floors, that's not too bad just take the lift..."

"... the lift is not operational."

"Aaah but the shaft is," smiled Pepper.

_LINEBREAK_

"What the hell was that?" Shouted MJ as the lights vanished from the medical room.

"Well the shield just fell perhaps it was that," said Ned.

"The time delay between them was too great," said May, "they weren't connected, at least directly."

"The what do we do?"

"Whatever we can," said Elektra beside the gurney of an unconscious Daredevil.

"We'll continue fixing up Matt and as soon as he's able we'll go looking for what went wrong," spoke May.

_LINEBREAK_

"Come on, Come on, Come on," muttered Peter as he hugged Daisy and fiddled with her vambrace. The controls for calling the fighters were hidden amongst a large amount of subfolders which had him wasting precious seconds finding them.

"Finally," with a gasp of relief he found it and the fighters engines roared to life, immediately he did the same on his own wrist calling his ship to him.

As soon as the last of the crew managed to board their fighters Peter let out a loud whoop of joy and relief, enough to wake the three unconscious humans.

"Urgh," groaned Jemma, "why do I feel like I have a concussion?"

"Erm..."

"Why are we in the daggers?" Added Daisy.

"The ship blew up," said Jess matter of factly.

"We free fell," Peter checked his console, "10,000 feet."

"The hostile which attacked us is still observing us," interrupted JARVIS.

"What d'you say to us having a chat and with big purple and mean looking," said Jess.

"Erm, probably not a good idea," said Leo, the rest of the crew followed Jess to the huge stone spire, "ok I guess I've not got much choice."

As they neared the spire the figure stood at its peak glowed with purple light.

"Ok JARVIS you're with my leave the daggers here we don't want to be too threatening."

"Roger, Ms Drew, I'll link the comms together so that all ships can hear what is being said."

"Sounds good," Jess leapt from the cockpit activating her jetpack and was joined by JARVIS while their Daggers returned to the orbiting ships of the remaining Clan Stark members.

_LINEBREAK_

Thanos watched with interest as the figures fell from the sky and quickly realised the one he sought was not amongst them, none the less their deaths would do something to calm his rage thought the Titan. His wishful thinking was not to be apparently as he watched three of the group activate jetpacks before calling to the six triangular ships which had escaped his blast. Angrily he began building energy in the power stone ready to unleash against these gnats, he stopped when he saw two of them jump from their craft and begin flying towards him. As they came into range he could make out armour of a familiar design, Mandalorian, he watched them approach with an apprehension he was not accustomed to.

_LINEBREAK_

With a pair of thuds Jess and JARVIS landed before the purple behemoth, both took in his armour and lack of weapons as well as his bulging muscles and stayed alert in case the negotiations turned short.

"Well met Mandalorian," bowed the warrior never taking his eyes of them.

"Well met," they bowed similarly.

"Might we know the name of the one who shot us from the sky?" Asked Jess cordially.

"I am Thanos, Emperor of the Black Order, Saviour of the universe. Who are you Mandalorian?"

"I am Jessica Drew-Stark Protector of Clan Stark this is JARVIS Stark also of Clan Stark," introduced Jess her tone guarded. "Why did you destroy our ship, we have no quarrel with you," she ignored Peter's indignant huff at the no quarrel part. She did however notice Thanos' look of recognition at the name Stark.

"A being stole something very valuable from me and I am ashamed to admit I lashed out, your ship was merely in the path."

"What are you saving the universe from Mr Thanos," asked JARVIS in his cultured British accent.

"War, disease, greed."

"And how would you rid the universe of these?"

"The masses need a strong leader to guide them towards a brighter future, someone who can lead them to prosperity. I have seen the horrors of humanities greed their conquering of my world opened my eyes to the true enemies in the universe."

"So you would destroy humanity," deduced JARVIS, "And any who stand in your way."

"Balance must be restored if we are to survive what comes next."

"You wish us to swear allegiance to your empire and help you bring down humanity," realised Jess.

"Indeed I am not without mercy, your clan would be safe and sit at my side as I bring balance to countless worlds."

"I speak for all of Clan Stark when I say this," Jess stood up to her full height which barely came to the titan's chest. "We have stood for the safety of earth and humanity since our formation and we will continue to do so till our kotir (defeat), or till the earth falls from the sky."

With a grimace Thanos donned his helmet and clenched his gauntleted fist, "so be it."


	19. Chapter 19

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 19**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you very much for the continued support, this story's been nearly a year of work and constant reviews keep me going. That being said if you're going to send negative reviews can you try to add some construction there. It's never too late to make changes and improve but that's only done if reviews are helpful.**

* * *

"The control room has four technicians and another four guards," said Bill as the pair made their way to the Raft's control hub.

"Ok estimations were accurate, are there anyone on the control team willing to help?"

"Not that I could tell," Bill stopped beside the control room door withdrawing a card. "There's a chance they could be persuaded after the fact, but we'll sort that out when it comes to it."

"Ok then here goes nothing," Scott donned his helmet and shrank to the size of an ant. The fwoosh of his jetpack sent him back up to Bill's eye level motioning to the door, "if you wouldn't mind."

_LINEBREAK_

"Has it occurred to anyone that Scott could just be delivering us to prison," Asked Wanda looking nervously from the window at the security cameras covering every part of the ship.

"That would be illogical," argued vision, "he left us with the ship and whilst the hangar doors are open we can easily escape."

"You were saying," grumbled Sam motioning to the hangar doors above them which were slowly shutting with a metallic screech.

Natasha slammed her hand onto the doors panel and in no time the quartet were stood beside the ship looking up at their impending entrapment.

"I can hold it open," said Wanda, "if someone can pilot the ship."

"Well there's no time like a stressful situation to learn," grimaced Sam.

"Vision can you access the network and scrub us from their cameras?" Asked Natasha jumping into the ship and rummaging through the luggage.

"That won't be necessary," replied Vision only to be interrupted by... "hey guys hurry up we've not got much time," shouted Scott. "The radar's picked up a ship approaching and it's not friendly," he clarified for the apprehensive former Avengers, "we're gonna have to rush through the release otherwise we're likely to be overrun by whatever's coming."

_LINEBREAK_

"Laura and Gabby Kinney, in for fifty counts of murder," read Scott as the group came to a cell holding two girls.

"Are you kidding me? They get a pardon?" Objected Sam, loudly.

"They do," nodded Scott doing his best to remain calm, "the fifty people killed were the team of scientists who experimented on them turning them into weapons, they were designated X-23 and 24, they were the only children to survive. Do I have to say more," growled Scott staring at the others. "Besides d'you know your death count, cause I promise it's not far off theirs especially since you decided to single handedly stop terrorism."

Natasha rested a hand on Sam's shoulder placatingly, "Come on it's not our choice."

Stepping into the cell Scott crouched down to the girls eye level.

"Hey Laura, Gabby, my name's Scott we've come to get you out of here, if you can help us you're free to escape this cell and never look back."

Laura's head lifted and she looked Scott in the eye, "we'll fight for you," she stood and Gabby stood with her holding out their hands for Scott to remove their cuffs with a drop of growing Pym particles.

It allowed the Ex-Avengers time to see the two girls fully all were shocked to see the age of the two, the older of the two couldn't be sixteen.

"You're just kids," gasped Wanda gaping.

"I've not been a child since I was born," growled Gabby.

"Ok why don't you lot go and get the people on this list while I explain the plan to these two, meet us in cell block A once you've got them."

_LINEBREAK_

"What the hell are they?" Stared Bruce as the giant donut ship deployed hundreds of blue giants onto the edges of New Asgard's capital.

"Frost giants being led by some sort of troll," said Valkyrie.

"Oh shit," said Thor and Loki, proving their grasp of local customs.

"What?"

"You weren't in Asgard eight years ago," sighed Loki, at Valkyrie's head shake he continued, "between us we managed to destroy a large portion of Jotunheim, only some of which was justified."

"Their king tried to kill the Allfather," argued Thor.

"Yes but not without help," muttered Loki.

"Come brother lets not go down that road again," soothed Thor patting Loki's shoulder.

"So what are we going to do about the army of frost giants attacking us?" Interrupted Valkyrie looking apprehensively at the incoming force.

"Lets start by talking," said Thor strolling out into the surrounding fields towards the troll-like leader of the army.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Well we'll do what has to be done."

"Tony, we could use your help out here," said Bruce into his wrist communicator.

"Sorry Bruce FRIDAY just went down, I'm on my way to New York."

Bruce bowed his head, for FRIDAY to have lost communication must mean the Avengers tower was under attack. "Ok Tony good luck," he turned to the three asgardians, "we're on our own."

Stepping towards the huge alien Thor started speaking, "Whatever you came here for you will find only death."

"That is the intention Asgardians, we will crush your quivering corpses beneath our feet on our way to the stone."

"Then I don't think there's anything else to talk about," said Thor withdrawing a sword from his shoulder.

Cull withdrew his battle axe grinning down at the assembled victims with menace, CRACK, the huge alien paused and they watched as a small drop of blood ran down his forehead from the bullet wound. Looking back towards the city Bruce spotted Heimdal brandishing the mother of all sniper rifles.

"What?" Stared Thor.

"I'm sorry brother," said Loki calmly, "but this is war, we're fighting to win not play fair."

"Remind me not to annoy you," gulped Thor.

"Again," smirked Loki.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble," interjected Valkyrie, "but I think they've just decided who their new leader is." Sure enough the frost giants were looking towards the largest amongst them, who with a slashing motion commanded they attack and the Frost giants broke into a charge.

"Heimdal, take out their chain of command, keep them disorganised," said Loki.

"Artillery, take them down," added Thor, the quartet of heavy-hitters watched as bolts of plasma shot over their heads and tore into the line of blue giants.

"For Asgard!" Roared Thor charging down the frost giants, the King's cry was echoed by scores of Asgardians, Valkyrie and Bruce now Hulk launched themselves after him, while the townsfolk stood on roofs shooting down at the oncoming blue wave of bodies.

_LINEBREAK_

Shooting through the sky at well over Mach 2 Tony worriedly brought up Pepper's comm channel.

"Pepper... Pep... Mrs Stark," he shouted.

"You're damn lucky FRIDAY regulated the volume else I'd be deaf," came the calming voice of his partner.

"Don't ever scare me like that," gasped Tony.

"Oh so it alright for you to go gallivanting around the globe but as soon as I lose reception it's not ok," said Pepper in her lawyer voice.

"I don't want to argue," sighed Tony knowing he had no leg to stand on as it were, "the tower's been attacked and FRIDAY is no longer connected to the system."

"Yeah we know, I'm currently climbing through the lift shaft to get to the core."

"I'm thirty minutes out be careful," worried Stark.

_LINEBREAK_

Cutting communication Pepper leant back against the lift shaft with a groan, she'd barely made it into the shaft than Tony called her. Now she was left with two options, wait for Tony or continue to the main CPU. He answer was made for her when a shaft of light shone down from above, "looks like we've found a stowaway," came a sneering reptilian voice.

Ignoring the possible irony of the statement Pepper fired a repulsor beam at the alien and dropped down the shaft into the darkness again.

"I would recommend leaving the lift system otherwise we will become easy to track," suggested FRIDAY.

"No disagreements from me," replied Pepper, she slowed to open the doors onto the twentieth floor.

"May I..."

"... way ahead of you," smiled Pepper dropping to the next set of doors and opening them before climbing through, locking them behind her. "Right I'm gonna need you to keep an eye out for whatever they are, while I get us to the core."

"Aye aye Ms Stark," said the AI cheekily.


	20. Chapter 20

**T**h**e Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 20**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review.**

* * *

Rhodes' ears were filled with the repetitive thump of his rotary gun as he strafed the air around the USS Enterprise. As soon as the shield fell the fleet was bombarded with a swarm of alien ships, initially the guns were able to keep up but very rapidly they were losing out to the superior numbers.

"Hatcher to all ships prepare to attack," Rhodey couldn't help pausing at the order nearly getting hit in the process. All the guns were being used to keep the aliens at bay to prevent losing the ships, they couldn't afford to attack. Apparently this sentiment was echoed by the other captains who bombarded the channel with objections and arguments.

As he barrel rolled over a fighter launching a rocket from his wrist to destroy it Rhodey spotted a ping on his HUD. He allowed himself time to pause and watch the miraculous sight which appeared over the waves, hundreds of fighters of all shapes and sizes were baring down on the fighting.

"Sorry we're late, Commander Hatcher, took longer than planned to congregate."

"At least you're here now," grimaced the Captain as the enterprises deck was strafed by a passing alien ship.

"All right Starfleet lets tear those fighters apart, give the ships some breathing room."

"Please say you brought some bombers," begged Hatcher.

"Aye they're being escorted by Russia and India, eta five minutes."

"Good all ships as soon as you have an opening fire at the ships."

_LINEBREAK_

"Fitz, Simmons, stay back Peter you're with me," said Skye accelerating her fighter towards the huge mountain with Peter in hot pursuit.

The flash of Thanos' gauntlet was filtered through Jess's helmet as she retaliated with a burst of bio-electricity sending him stepping back. He retaliated with a burst of purple energy sending Jess over the edge of the mountain. JARVIS leapt forwards and with a SHNIKT released a wrist dagger and swiping at the giant, "we don't wish to kill you, but we will," said JARVIS, his British accent remaining unchanged despite the frenzied blows being dealt to his chassis.

"You will join your planet in its destruction," grimaced Thanos staggering back as he felt a strike to his back, turning he saw two fighters spitting bolts of plasma towards him.

"Keep him pinned down Pete, don't let him get a shot off," called Daisy swinging to the left to avoid a purple bolt of retaliation.

With an angry roar Thanos ducked a swing from JARVIS and struck the ground sending a wave of energy out towards Clan Stark sending the daggers spinning away and pushing JARVIS into the mountains huge religious spires.

Thanos lined up a shot with JARVIS, "goodbye robot," the purple gem glowed as a bolt launched at the AI to be stopped at the last second by a blue shield appearing from JARVIS's chest.

"Die," roared Thanos increasing the size of the purple bolt.

"You first Dickhead," shouted Jess rising from the edge of the mountain rockets ready to launch.

Peter leapt from the cockpit of his Dagger throwing a web grenade at the Titan's hand, tying the limb to the ground. Jess saw an opening and did the same to his other hand she pulled on the web end holding his arms open. Daisy followed Peter's example and leapt from her fighter slowing her fall with a pulse of her powers she then struck out at Thanos' legs sending him down to lay on his chest arms and legs splayed.

"Call off your army," said Jess withdrawing a boot knife and holding it to his eye.

"You're a cloud in a hurricane," replied Thanos, "you have nothing to bargain with."

"My knife is in your eye and you lie on the floor at our mercy."

"No your knife is in my hand and your clan stands on the tinder of your destruction."

Peter's face shifted as a wave of red energy wiped away the very reality around them. He suddenly stood amongst the bodies of the three musketeers each groaning on the floor, there was no sign of either JARVIS or Jess despite him using all the available filters in his helmet.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 21**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**I thought I'd release two chapters since they're not too long, and hopefully it'll give you more of a clue as to what's going on with earth.**

* * *

"There's not much doubt," said Wong, "they appear to be coming here."

"Then it's just as we predicted, Thanos is after the Infinity Stones," said Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. "We'd best get ready for whatever they throw our way," the magical hologram showed a circular ship heading for New York, it would arrive in less than an hour.

"What of the celestial?" Asked Wong.

"It's no longer on our plane, but it's only a matter of time till it returns."

_LINEBREAK_

Coming to a stop at cell block A Scott saw the former avengers stood waiting, beside them stood the criminals they'd managed to persuade to their cause, well ones they could probably trust.

"Melissa, Donald," nodded Scott walking passed the pair to the main door to Block A. "Bill can you give us a hand?"

Seconds later the door opened and Scott strode through followed by a confused group of former heroes/criminals.

"Ok, ok, ok, R... R... R...," muttered Scott as he moved through the maze of opaque cells.

The group followed him till he stopped before the final cell.

"Last but not least we have..." said Scott opening the last cell.

Stood in the middle of the cell, former Captain America Steve Rogers looked very different to the last time any had seen him. His face was now dominated by a beard and his formerly toned physique was noticeably less so.

"We're here to get you out," said Wanda motioning to the empty corridor.

"I..."

"There's a government signed pardon if you help us now," explained Scott. Above their heads a siren began blaring, "right now."

"We've got a single ship approaching from the south," came Bills voice, "eta five minutes."

"Suit up Cap," said Scott throwing a dolls outfit to the floor which un-shrunk on contact to reveal Steve's SHIELD uniform minus shield.

_LINEBREAK_

"Come on Matt get up, we need the Daredevil right about now," grumbled Elektra. The group had abandoned the medical wing and resorted to a supply closet to treat the hero, with no windows and only one door, the hope was it was easier to defend should they be found. The sound outside the door certainly sounded as though they'd been found, a dull thunk hit the door causing a doubt to appear.

"Stand back," commanded Elektra withdrawing her sai.

"Come on Mr Daredevil," muttered Ned from his position behind the gurney. THUNK. MJ pulled a blowtorch down from a shelf readying herself just behind the formidable hero. THUNK. May did her best to bring Matt round with what little equipment she'd brought with her.

THUNK, CRASH. There was no guessing needed to tell what went on beyond the door as a series of crashes and thuds resonated.

"Are you okay in there?" Said Pepper.

"Much better now," replied May.

MJ opened the door to see Pepper in full armour, "is there anyone else?"

In a blur of movement Elektra lunged forwards stabbing Pepper in the chest forcing a gurgle from her as she collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Yelled May, horror evident on her face.

"That's not Mrs Stark," said Elektra.

"It's true the heartbeat was wrong," muttered Matt raising his head.

"Pepper knew how many people are in the building. Not to mention my sai wouldn't have even scratched her armour, that was an imposter."

The teenagers watched the form of Pepper melt till before them lay a reptilian humanoid, male by the look of it, the blade still embedded in his chest.

"We're not safe here," said Elektra, "they know where we are."

"Ok, if FRIDAY's down we need to find a way of turning her back on," said May shifting Gerry to her hip.

"If Pepper knows that then she should be heading that way," reasoned MJ.

"Then I suggest we get going," muttered Matt pulling himself to his feet.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Worried Ned.

"Well with one down we're not likely to run into the other one in this huge tower," said May, "FRIDAY will also be able to find Pepper a lot faster than we can."

_LINEBREAK_

"Well that looks suitably awful," grimaced Coulson looking out across the Manhattan Bay Area, from the Hellicarriers bridge they watched the Q-ship flying towards them flanked by alien fighters.

"Deploy fighters," commanded Fury.

"We can't, Sir, all ships are on search and rescue missions."

"Well recall them."

"They won't be here quick enough," said the technician nervously.

"Then warn them of what's coming and deploy all available defences."

"Already done Director."

Spread throughout the city below dozens of water towers split like deadly flowers to reveal glistening silver missile batteries firmly aimed at the incoming fighters.

"All batteries fire at will, bring them down."

_LINEBREAK_

Stood imperiously at the bridge of his personal Q-Ship Ebony Maw merely rolled his eyes at the humans futility as with a wave of his hand the nearly a hundred missiles stopped in the air before reversing course and obliterating their own launchers.

_LINEBREAK_

"Mother..."

"... Sir, scanners have picked up a huge amount of heat signatures in the ship. It looks like an invasion force."

"They're going to take the city," realised Coulson.

"Ready all ground crew, prioritise defending the evacuation points and the Arks," fingering the beacon in his pocket Fury paced the bridge with as close to a worried look on his face as anyone was likely to see.

"Aye Sir," the room became a mass of activity as the crew began radioing orders to any and all heroes or agents on the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 22**

**Authors Note: As always I don't own anything that isn't in my head.**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your continued support.**

_The flashback is seen in italics._

* * *

"Defence systems activated, defence system activated" sprinting down the corridor Scott led the former avengers back into the control room just as the sirens began blaring.

"Ok we need long ranged attackers to the hangar now, the missiles will do their damage but in case they get closer..."

_LINEBREAK_

"You've changed," was Steve's opening small talk to Scott as they stood in the control room watching the ship draw nearer.

"Well after the mistakes I made it was about time I was on the right side of the law."

"I can understand that, I merely never thought you'd join Tony."

"Well you hardly took the time to understand why we fought for you in the first place, if you'd bothered you'd know it was for my family. Then Tony offered to protect them despite knowing me from the wrong side of a battle." Scott turned to look Steve in the eye, "I owe Tony everything, almost as much as Hank, not that I'd tell him."

Anymore conversation was cut off by Bill sat at a monitor, "they're within range, beginning missile bombardment."

_LINEBREAK_

The air was dark and storm filled as Proxima Midnight directed the Kree pilot towards the floating fortress. Following their defeat over Xandar at the hands of the Nova Core the Kree extremists had splintered to be mopped up by Thanos' growing forces.

"Ma'am missiles incoming, payload unknown."

"Point-defence torrents should deal with them."

Sure enough the air around them was filled with flames as the lasers destroyed the oncoming missiles.

"Missiles coming from the rear."

"Even shield density to cover engines."

"Too late, one got through."

The shields held as the Ship began its show descent to the oceans surface.

"All crew to escape vessels," commanded Midnight, "we'll land and take them by force." The bridge crew began diverting power to the escape ships as the security groups and Proxima Midnight began their mad dash to the escape pods.

_LINEBREAK_

"Their ships going down," reported Natasha.

Atop the fortress Vision stood beside Wanda and two off the new conscripts to their group, Donald and Melissa.

"The ship has deployed escape pods, I do not believe this is over just yet."

"Ok the turrets will do what they can but help them out."

_LINEBREAK_

From the Q-Ship dozens of dart shaped craft fell into open space before igniting their engines and baring down on the prison at breakneck speeds.

"I thought you said they were escape pods," shouted Melissa as wings folded out of the darts along with guns.

"They should be... or not," added Scott on seeing the green bolts of plasma rain down on the fortress.

_LINEBREAK_

"Incoming," Donald ducked a bolt of green and returned with a flash of ice freezing the air into a thick fog causing the craft to careen into the Raft's outer wall. A running leap sent him sliding along an ice chute to the other side of the gantry to shoot down another pod. Above him Melissa was darting around the landing pad on white wings, shooting purple bolts of sound at the circling craft. With a barrel roll pirouette combo she ducked under a green bolt and shot the offending craft in the windscreen shattering it, the craft span wildly to the left landing in the ocean with a boom. Vision and Wanda we're working on sync as she pulled ships out of the air and he struck them down with the beams from his forehead.

The swarming ships soon became too much as all four defenders were forced back to the landing pad taking shelter beneath the hangar's door as they shot up at the aliens.

_LINEBREAK_

"The stone is down there, begin boarding actions," commanded Proxima from her executive escape capsule overlooking the swarming pods.

_LINEBREAK_

"What are they doing," Scott, Steve and the rest in the control room stared as the pods moved aside to let a wave of larger dart shaped craft through, instead of slowing down towards the Raft the ships sped up impaling themselves in the tough outer-wall.

"BREACH! BREACH!"

Flicking through the security cameras Scott pulled up one covering the impact site, they watched as the craft split open like a flower and out of it emerged four blue soldiers.

"Looks like we're about to have a close encounter," growled Laura flexing her fists.

"I'm gonna need my shield," said Steve nervously.

"Ha," stuttered Scott, "I'm afraid it's not here."

"Then where is it?"

"Erm last I heard on its way to another planet."

"Then how am I to fight," Steve was met by an assault rifle thrust into his hands.

"Make yourself useful," said Scott shrinking and zipping from the room followed by Laura and Gabby.

_LINEBREAK_

Thirty minutes from the Avenger's Tower the Starbird's console lit up as atony watched FRIDAY reboot herself to the ship wirelessly, her familiar voice began issuing from the speakers.

"Servers connecting."

"Oh thank god," gasped Tony. With a swipe he opened a communication channel to Pepper, "Hey Pepper, Pep."

"Am I glad to hear your voice," sighed Pepper.

"Never thought you'd say that I bet," grinned Tony.

"No certainly..."

"Pepper," he got nothing but static in return, "Pepper!" There was a burst of sound from the other end of the communicator, noises which sounded like blaster fire and punches.

"FRIDAY get us to the Tower now."

The spacecraft lurched forwards as FRIDAY redirected all spare energy to the engines.

_LINEBREAK_

"How long till we get to the CPU?" Muttered Pepper.

"One floor down and second door on the left."

"Come on Pepper you've got this," holding the wound on her hip tightly she cursed her reluctance to learn self defence whilst running for the stairs.

Seconds after the doors to the stairs closed a green figure strode into the corridor, 'Gamora' took in the lab benches before withdrawing her blaster and beginning to shoot holes through any she couldn't see beneath.

_LINEBREAK_

"Two doors," came FRIDAY's reassuring commentary as Pepper crept towards the CPU's main operating room.

Coming up to the door Pepper slipped inside closing the door firmly.

"All right then," Pepper strode towards the huge monolith which held the core of FRIDAY's programming. She slid a hand across her vambrace bringing up the holographic display, a glowing pink cube of undulating strands.

"Connecting," Pepper watched the cube dissolve into a stream of pink which flowed into the monolith filling the grooves and lighting up the room.

"Rebooting and reclaiming the building Mrs Stark, I can connect you to Boss while that happens."

"Sounds good," sighed Pepper tiredly.

"Too late, Boss is contacting you now."

"Put him through."

"Hey Pepper, Pep," the woman in question gave a relieved laugh, "Am I glad to hear your voice."

"Never thought you'd say that I bet," grinned Tony.

"No certainly..." suddenly Pepper was grabbed from behind as her helmet was pulled off by, "Ned, don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

_LINEBREAK_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Worriedly Peter watched the small flashing lights on his HUD move across the holographic representation of their corner of the galaxy set to a background of swirling Hyperspace lights. In the background he faintly heard Leo, Jemma and Daisy talking amongst themselves.

Listening to the dull beeping of Jess' beacon lulled him into a vision as emotional as his current state.

_"Pete, Pete, work with me buddy," Tony pulled Peter to his feet, from where he'd been thrown to the floor by the mechanic._

_"Urgh," grunted Peter rubbing his head from the Tony's electrically charged final blow._

_"I think that's enough for the time being," laughed Tony, "Come on pizza time then movie night."_

_The vision jumped forwards missing him getting changed and suddenly he found himself sat in the Stark living room with pizzas strewn across the coffee table. Looking around Peter's heart began beating heavily as he saw no sign of his aunt, or Jess._

_"Come on kiddo hide the pizza I told your aunt you were eating healthily," Peter blinked to hear a ringing coming from the television. Pepper told FRIDAY to connect the call and it finally clicked for Peter, sat on the other end of the call were Jess and May holding each other close and beaming at the camera._

_This was the week he spent with Tony and Pepper whilst his Aunts went on their honeymoon. His mouth seemed to be on auto pilot as he talked to the pair about their trips to the beaches, nature reserves and volcanoes. Peter found himself watching his interactions with a warm feeling filling his belly, he watched the two women in Hawaii steak touches and shoulder nudges, he watched Pepper leaning against Tony whilst Gerry lounged on the chair arm._

Slowly his eyes opened and his body jolted as they burst out of Hyperspace to see a huge ship towering over earth. With a scowl Peter activated the Delta's cloaking field and watched the others do the same, time to go and get his Step-Aunt.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 23**

**Thank you for your review CCSakuraforever I know this is a bit late but I'll submit two chapters to make up for it.**

* * *

Corvus Glaive stood to attention as Thanos strode onto the bridge dragging two unconscious body's behind him.

"Lord Thanos, it is an honour."

"Glaive," nodded the Titan, "I need to know everything they know immediately.

Corvus looked across and saw the familiar armour of a Mandalorian, "I will do so personally my lord." Then to an underling, "take them to the interrogation chamber."

"I shall be on the surface," rumbled Thanos.

"Might I suggest New Asgard as your place of ascension, we have lost contact with Obsidian."

"Concerning, I shall depart immediately."

_LINEBREAK_

Pepper rested a hand against her heart as she spoke, "what're you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be with the rest."

"I Erm was Mrs Stark ma'am but with the power cut I thought I could help."

"How did you know where to go?" Peppers eyes turned to a scowl as something dawned on her.

"Damn," said Ned in a female voice, "ah well it was worth a try," 'Ned' flowed rapidly into a reptilian green alien grinning menacingly at her. She withdrew her pistol pointing it at Pepper, "now you're going to tell Stark to stand down else I'm going make a mess."

Pepper raised her hands slowly getting to her feet and turned to face the reptilian alien.

"Ok surely we can come to some arrangement."

"Not likely, now contact him."

"Ok, ok," Pepper shifted slightly and brought her vambrace to her mouth, "taser," she whispered into it before bringing her fist up to connect with the skrulls arm sending a jolt of electricity through her.

"I've been a hostage once thanks, never again."

"Wow," came a stunned voice from behind her, she turned bringing her repulsor round to point at, Daredevil being helped through the door by Elektra, behind them stepped Peter's two friends and his aunt carrying Gerry. With a relieved sigh Pepper lowered her repulsor ushering the group into the room.

_LINEBREAK_

"My lord all ships are reporting, in position, beginning planetary bombardment."

"Begin," said Thanos before launching his personal shuttle to the surface.

"All ships concentrate on capital city's and centres of government. Once their leadership is destroyed their populace will crumple."

Turning, Glaive began striding towards the Bridge's entrance and the ship beyond, "contact me in an emergency only." To say he was eager would be an understatement, he so rarely got to play with new test subjects and after the last ones had died he had worried he wouldn't get to continue his fun.

_LINEBREAK_

"Quick, if someone wouldn't mind tying her up I'll check on FRIDAY," Pepper turned to step towards the CPU only to be struck in the back by a blue ring of energy sending her staggering to the floor.

"What the hell," cried Ned before he was struck in the back by another burst of blue.

Matt and Elektra fell seconds later leaving May holding Gerry's hand standing beside her, not for long as both were soon unconscious on the floor May holding Gerry close.

"Well that was easier than I planned, I was expecting a challenge," sneered Ch'rith.

Rolling onto her back Pepper looked up at the skrull, looking passed the him she smiled slightly, "FRIDAY open 17-A."

"Oi Mr, sod off," came a confident female voice from behind the alien, he turned to see the small curly haired female brandishing a blue canister.

"Wha..." Ch'rith didn't manage to finish his thoughts as fire burst from the canister. Swearing he dodged the flames by diving to the floor, most of the flames missed but he felt some licking at his cheek. Bringing up his gun he pointed at the small human who kept the fire pointed at him in return.

"Ms Stark, are you ok?"

"Hey kid that's not really your problem right now," sneered the skrull.

"Oh my god, what's that," shouted MJ pointing behind the alien, with a start Ch'rith turned to see nothing.

"What..." he turned back to MJ to receive a punch to the face followed by a kick to the knee shocking him into dropping his gun. Staggering back Ch'rith pulled up his arms to block the flurry of blows, allowing himself to be pushed back he bided his time before spotting an opening. Pushing his arm to the side he redirected the girls swinging punch opening her body up to a powerful punch which sent her sliding across the ground coughing.

"Playtimes over kid," Ch'rith growled striding towards the girl stopping only to pick up his gun and level it at her. "I was going to let you live but you've just pissed me off."

"Hey," said Pepper from the floor, "behind you."

"Come on that's not going to work a second..." Ch'rith didn't manage to finish his monologue as he was struck from behind by a flying rugby ball shaped object. The object flew past him to hit MJ in the chest before spreading out to envelope her in a red and blue suit with gold highlights.

"Why have I got a spider on my chest," gasped MJ making the eyes of the suit open wide.

A burst of blue reminded her she was in the middle of a fight, with a mere thought a burst of webbing shot from her wrist enveloping the skrull till he looked more mummy than alien. Shaking her hand to make it stop MJ was surprised when it did, she looked up to see the skrull transforming into a smaller body where he did his best to wriggle free.

"Does this thing have tasers or something to knock him out," cried MJ frustratedly.

"Indeed," spoke a female voice from the mask, "taser webs activated," her arm rose to point at Ch'rith and a small disk shot from her wrist shocking the alien into unconsciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 24**

**Here's another chapter enjoy.**

* * *

"Brother you need to see this," pulling up a hologram of the earth Shuri highlighted the cruisers above major city's, "there's been a huge uptake in energy in the cruisers above."

"They're going to strike," pulling up another hologram directly to the UN T'Challa began speaking. "Delegates I insist you get to the bunkers, the cruisers are readying an orbital bombardment."

With barely time for the delegates to stand the hologram was enveloped in explosions, T'Challa watched as the the roof collapsed before his attention was pulled to his sister.

"Brother, we need to move, a ship has begun making its way towards us, our shield won't be able to hold them off indefinitely."

"Evacuate to the Arks, recall all fighters."

_LINEBREAK_

"Enterprise, do you read me enterprise." Amidst the burning rubble of the Enterprise's Bridge, Captain Hatcher struggles over the body of the radio operator to grab the communicator. "I'm sorry sir we've been ordered back to the city's," the young pilot from Wakanda apologised.

Sighing Hatcher looked around at the carnage around him before looking out the window to watch the fighters chase their alien counterparts to the four winds shooting at them all the way. "Don't worry about it pilot we'll be just fine," the tone of resignation did little to convince the woman. "That's an order pilot, protect the civilians, this is the life we chose it's an honour to die for the planets survival. Just make sure it does survive."

Watching the dragonfly shaped craft fly away Hatcher fell back to the floor exhausted, his hand leapt to his stomach doing what he could to staunch the bleeding. The last thing he saw as his vision began blurring was Colonel Rhodes landing before him, a concerned look on his face.

_LINEBREAK_

"This makes no sense," said Natasha over the comms, "they've got the numbers they should have beaten us by now, they could just throw a few grenades at us."

"Come on don't give them any ideas," whined Scott delivering a swift uppercut to the alien he was fighting.

"She's right," interrupted Bill they're congregating between you and the..." the group heard the clicking of keys, "the hangar, Visions in trouble."

_LINEBREAK_

The oncoming aliens had tore the heroes apart, Donald had been killed with a lucky/unlucky shot from one of the swarming alien ships, Melissa too was rapidly being overwhelmed and likely to be next. Stood in the centre of the raft's reinforced roof Wanda was a flurry of hand gestures and flashes of ruby light as she fought of the onslaught of tens of aliens simultaneously. Looking round Wanda watched as Melissa was struck in the hip and sent flying towards her, a flare of her magic sent the aliens back opening a path up to her new teammate.

"Here quickly," she shouted pulling the woman down behind her shield, "I really hope you can still fight."

"Just about, but moving isn't gonna happen."

"Ok I'll shield, you shoot," gasped Wanda feeling another round of blasts hit her shield.

"Ok," Melissa enthusiastically took to launching sonic blasts at any aliens she could see from her position crouched beside Wanda.

_LINEBREAK_

"You are quite formidable, stonekeeper but you won't stop me from my mission."

"As long as I live you will not destroy this planet," replied Vision dodging the horned woman's spear.

"That is the idea," sneered Proxima Midnight. Spinning away from Vision she brought about her spear to impale the android in the abdomen causing his form to flicker. Staggering back Vision released the Mind stones' energy aiming for the aliens chest, at the last second she brought her spear into the way splitting the beam and taking out the surrounding aliens sending a stray beam into Wanda's shield sending her staggering slightly. Closing in Proxima concentrated the beam, redirecting it into Visions own chest causing him to fly across the roof chased by a leaping Proxima.

Pulling himself to his feet Vision staggered back under the onslaught of blows from the alien general. Pulling of his cape he swung it round to catch the incoming spear and redirect it dodging to the side rushing back towards Wanda just as he saw an alien gaining on her unprotected back.

"Wanda..." he stopped looking down to see the sparking point of Proxima's spear emerging from his chest.

_LINEBREAK_

"Wanda..." The young woman turned at the sound of her partner to watch with torturous detail as the aliens spear impaled Vision through the chest.

"Nooooo," a ruby burst sent the aliens flying into the ocean as the witch rushed to her boyfriends side to cradle his head in her lap. "Come on Vis you can do it, pull through," she wept.

"I'm sorry, please leave, I don't want you hurt. There's nothing you can do for me," calmed the android his tone soothing, before with a last breath he stopped moving and lost all colour.

"Pfft sentiment," sneered Proxima Midnight striding towards the pair.

Wanda leapt to her feet hands glowing with light, "you're going to..." before she could say more she was clubbed in the head by an alien.

_LINEBREAK_

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda," the young woman came too to a gentle nudging by Steve. "Come on sit up, we've got you."

She sat up and looked about, slowly coming too, "Vis?"

"I'm sorry," said Steve bowing his head, slowly she turned to see the body of her boyfriend laying beside Donald and Melissa, "she was knocked out too but with her injuries it killed her."

Slowly Wanda crawled over to Vision's side holding his stiff hand, sobbing quietly.

"As soon as Vision went down the aliens retreated," explained Sam, "whatever they came for he must have had it."

"He did," said Scott, crouching beside the android he touched his forehead which was missing the mind stone, "this is very bad."


	25. Chapter 25

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 25**

**Thank you for your review CCSakuraforever.**

**As always I don't own anything that's owned by others. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tony brought the Starbird onto the Avenger towers small landing pad locking in the feet to keep it attached to the building made sure the shields were still running, the last thing he wanted was for his mother's ship to be destroyed by an errant shot from the ships above.

"Pepper, Pepper," rushing into the penthouse he was only slightly annoyed to see Pepper sat on the sofa, she almost looked asleep.

"Oh my god don't do that," shouted Mrs Stark jumping up and rushing to his side.

"Long time no see, Mrs Stark," smiled Tony his eyes watering from the dust, yeah definitely dust.

"Yeah am I glad to see you," Pepper chose to ignore the water filling Tony's eyes, instead holding him tight.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Damn you," grumbled Tony stretching out his arm and activating his communicator, "Yeah Stark here."

"Tony whatever tricks you've got in your toy chest we could really use them," it was Rhodey and he looked to be carrying someone. "The fleet's been destroyed, they struck us from space before we could do anything, took out some of their own ships in the crossfire. Whoever's calling the shots up there is a genius, they drew off our fighters by bombing the city's before tearing through the shields."

"Damages."

"I know a good portion of the west coast's on fire, same with a large portion of Europe."

"Did you say the west coasts on fire," Tony watched as another call connected and he saw Scott's stressed face appear.

"Okay Okay, one at a time."

"Currently I'm helping evacuate to Hawaii, we set up a medical centre as soon as we got here but it'll be overrun in no time, they're still fishing people out of the sea. I don't want to be negative but if my estimates are right we're down to less than ten battleships and less than half can get to space, we're sitting ducks without the fighters." Rhodey's head bowed, "I'm sorry Tony I'm not seeing a way out of this, at least not a way we all survive."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Okay Scott please tell me you've got some good news."

"Sorry Tony, Vision's dead," Tony staggered to be caught by Pepper.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"The prison was attacked by a fleet. As planned we took over the Raft and released some of the prisoners activating the defences and waited. Vision, Scarlet Witch and two of the new heroes took up position in the hangar while the rest of us took up position in the control room. Anyway, they attacked and managed to breech the rafts walls getting straight into the corridors. The trapped us in the corridors and it was too late before we realised what they were here for."

"Which was?"

"The stone, they have the Mind stone."

"Argh," raged Tony, "Okay I'll look into what heroes we've got and send some to reinforce the remaining stones."

"I can leave the ship with the Avengers after I get to San Francisco, I'm serving two masters and if they're bombing the west coast I'll be needed."

Sighing Tony nodded, "Yeah do that, good luck," Tony cut Scott off and returned to Rhodey.

"I can be back in New York in an hour max."

"Don't bother I'll be fine, I'll see what I can send your way, hopefully there's some heroes we can redirect."

Tony hung up on Rhodey with a quick bye and turned to Pepper.

"I've got to go," Tony bowed his head.

"I know," Pepper lifted his face up to meet her kiss, "but come back."

"You know me," grinned Tony stepping back from Pepper.

"Exactly, now go."

"Erm Mr Stark Sir," interrupted Ned anxiously, "where's Peter?"

Tony's head bowed again before sighing, "he... I don't know."

"And Jess?" Whispered May.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." With nothing left to say Tony took of through a conveniently opened window.

_LINEBREAK_

Turning to the remaining people in the penthouse Pepper spoke to the ceiling, "FRIDAY take us to war settings we're about to have guests."

"Aye Ms Stark," the room flashed a red before changing completely. The comfortable sofas slid into slots in the floor a hologram of the building appeared before the group along with what could only be described as the bridge from Star Trek. The bar locked away the bottle and glasses become another holographic work station, heaven knows what changes were being made throughout the building. Sitting in the Captain's chair Pepper flicked a switch on the chair's arm, "as I'm sure many of you know the tower has been put on moderate alert for the duration of the conflict, having spoken to Mr Stark we've elected to raise the alert level to high. Since the bombardment a few minutes ago Clan Stark Tower has become one of the only centres of logistics still functional, as a result the tower will be accepting any and all injured personnel as well as coordinating with those in the field. I know I can count on you all to help wherever possible and keep Clan Stark as a beacon in these tough times." Pepper flicked the switch again and sat back in her chair running a hand through her hair with a tired sigh.

Throughout the tower cupboards opened to reveal high tech guns which were taken up and shouldered with the efficiency of experienced hands.

_LINEBREAK_

Immediately after the data dump of HYDRA files Tony had collected all the SHIELD agents he could and offered them protection, both physical and legal, within his company. Years later following the Mandarin Incident as many of the company called it, they noticed a fresh wave of people with a universal lack of coordination. Whether it was hitting a doorframe with an arm or falling up the stairs, there was definitely something strange about them, the staff were worried enough that Tony was forced to admit who his new employees were. Apparently Tony has taken it upon himself to employ and heal via a fixed version of EXTREMIS a large portion of the homeless veterans found across the United States a business model one or two found out had spread to his European offices.

As a result when CEO Pepper Stark called for high alert the former military personnel and intelligence agents did as told and began readying for war. While the operative, began arming themselves, biologists pulled all experiments of lab tables readying them for any patients and computer scientists withdrew laptops and began backing up all the companies data.

_LINEBREAK_

The outside of the building also changed as turrets appeared and tracked the nearby alien craft across the sky.

"May we're going to be bombarded with heroes d'you mind helping Dr Cho to reopen the medical wing?" May nodded wiping away a tear as she stepped towards the lift. "MJ I hate to drag you into this more than you have already but if you don't mind can you help me coordinate with the heroes, Ned too, we might need you to help FRIDAY link up with their communicators."

"Aye ma'am," nodded the group splitting up to tend to their respective tasks, Matt and Elektra decided to help May down at the medical wing.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 26**

**Thank you for your review CCSakuraforever.**

**As always I don't own anything that's owned by others. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I gotta say you're not the best torturer I've had to suffer," gasped Jess spitting blood at the circling alien.

She couldn't remember much of the hours since their fight with Thanos, at some point she'd been knocked unconscious and woken here. She'd managed to come too long enough to feel herself dragged into what looked like the bridge of a huge warship, beyond the window sat earth lit by the light of the sun. She passed out again to wake up here, strapped to a chair in a pitch black room.

"I must say you're more resilient than the last of your species I played with, he was rather weak."

"Well good luck, apparently I can be pretty stubborn."

"I'm sure I'll think of something," grinned Glaive showing his pointed teeth.

Seconds later the hall echoed with an ear splitting scream.

_LINEBREAK_

Landing their Delta's in a convenient hangar protected only by a magnetic shield, the four Mandalorians quickly disembarked and fanned out, their ships may be essentially invisible but the air and dust kicked up by their landing wasn't.

Once they saw the hangar was empty of aliens the group crouched by what looked like an electrical panel as Leo pulled out a holographic keyboard from one of his hip pouches.

Pulling the panel apart Leo attaches a small clip to one of the wires, "ok we're online," tapping furiously at the keyboard he brought up a map of the ship. "Ok so the prisons here," Leo pointed to the centre of the ship.

"Ok let's go," burst out Jemma.

"Where's the engine room?" Interrupted Peter.

"What?"

"It's here," the engineer pointed to the rear of the ship close to the huge sunlight engines.

"Ok," Peter and Daisy span the hologram trying to judge distances.

"Wait we're not rescuing Jess and JARVIS?" Jemma was staring at the pair.

"We are, Jemma, but we've got to have a plan," explained Peter. "If we rescue them then what? We'd be outnumbered in an alien ship."

"Ok ok, obviously I didn't say we should leave them," huffed Jemma.

"That's fine we know that," reassured Leo.

"What's the plan then?"

"Could we take out their power?" Asked Peter, "that'd leave them dead in space."

_LINEBREAK_

"Hmmm," muttered Ebony Maw, "ingenious." Stood across the street the Black Order member looked up at the glowing emerald shield surrounding the building holding his prize. Despite their primitive weapons Ebony found himself admiring the humans resourcefulness, it had been a while since he'd seen such an ingenious use of a disintegration shield. Sighing slightly the alien strode forwards and placed a hand within the shields range, before it could revert him to his atoms Maw released a bolt of energy. From his palm jetted a burst of livid white lightning which streaked into the shield eating away at the structure, for all its strengths the shield could only read organic beings and not energy so when presented by such a large influx it short circuited.

As predicted the shield fell and he stepped into the Sanctum.

_LINEBREAK_

The Maw stood in a hall which radiated the energy of the universe, at the top of a flight of stairs stood a black haired male with a red cloak floating in an unseen wind.

"You are trespassing in this city and on this planet, leave or you will be made to," commanded the sorcerer.

"Your shield was passable wizard but you cannot possibly expect to defy your destiny."

"Which is?"

"You may think this is suffering... No. it is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice."

"So you're a prophet."

"A prophet predicts without action," Ebony Maw, "you'll find I am well able to act," sneered the alien launching himself at the magician sending flying through a pair of double doors into the Sanctum proper.

_LINEBREAK_

"Sir everyone has been moved to the basement levels but without air support there's a high chance we'll be trapped down here, or they'll land an invasion force and take the hospital by force."

"Come on Tony, Come on," muttered Rhodes, circling above the hospital he was rapidly being overwhelmed by the circling fighters. He was being supported by what remained of the Pacific fleet, now down to two carriers and only a few more fighters. While the majority of enemies were destroyed by their own cruiser's fire there were still more than enough to run rings around the remaining ships.

Chasing down an egg shaped fighter with wings Rhodey ducked a green plasma blast and span to shoot down the alien trailing him. Gaining altitude War Machine managed to get above one of the remaining cruisers and jettisoned his bombs tearing a chunk of the hill open in a shower of fire and smoke.

"I've made an opening, give em hell boys," he was followed by the remaining X-Wings who all deployed their missiles into the opening sending it crashing to the ocean beneath. "Fantastic, one more down five to go," grumbled the Colonel.

"Sir there are four ships remaining," replied his suits AI.

"I'm pretty sure I can count," Rhodey gained enough altitude to look down on the alien ships to see.

"Whoooooo..." suddenly his comms were interrupted by the excited cheer of what sounded like a child. Seconds later he saw where the missing ship was, shattered on the lava fields of Hawaii. Shooting past him at breakneck speed was a shimmering silver dart (J-type 327 Nubian) a ramp opened in the ships belly and from it launched a large robot followed by five more figures. The group split with one dressed in yellow and another in purple coming to hover before him on repulsors, the rest robot included landed on the island and began picking through the debris.

"Colonel I'm Gogo, this is Hiro we're your backup. Mr Stark sent us," said the person dressed in yellow. The woman was stood on thin discs which were producing a heat haze beneath them which Rhodey assumed kept her in the air. Beside her Hiro wore a matching hero outfit this time in purple, his featured a jetpack which kept him aloft and through the glass faceplate he saw a boyish face.

"How old are, kid?"

"Old enough to know that an honest answer to that question will get me thrown off the team." Replied Hiro.

"Then why are you here," Demanded Rhodey, "this is a war zone."

"Someone has to help, might as well be me," growled Hiro before turning and flying towards the rest of the team who were now engaging a group of chitauri who had come from the downed ship.

"Nice way of thanking us for helping," sassed Gogo before joining the team on the ground.

"Great now there's a team of child hero's sulking at me," grumbled Rhodey.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 27**

**Thank you for your continued support CCSakuraforever.**

**As always I don't own anything that's owned by others. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Brother, all civilians are out of the way but we're losing ground too quickly there's just too many of them," shouted Loki over the din of battle.

"We hold the line brother, we have to," grimaced Thor taking of an ice giants head as he spoke.

"I know that but it might not be possible, we're not winning this unless you've got a miracle," Loki swung his helmet into the jaw of a charging giant sending it flying into Hulk's fist.

"It may well be better to live today so we can fight tomorrow," said Heimdall standing on Thor's opposite side.

"Ok," Thor sighed, "begin a fighting retreat, Loki make sure all the civilians are aboard the Arks. Heimdall, Valkyrie, Hulk we'll hold them of as long as possible then evacuate on Mjolnir."

Hulk gave a snort of agreement while the asgardians nodded before splitting.

_LINEBREAK_

"Thor, they're retreating," called Heimdall across the field.

"What?"

"Indeed Brother," added Loki over the communicators, "the scanners are showing a shuttle landing behind their forward lines, the giants are congregating around it."

"He's here," said Heimdall, fear evident in his voice.

"Who?"

"Thanos," said Valkyrie, looking through a pair of binoculars. "Reports of his butchery even reached Sakaar."

"That bad?" Asked Bruce now himself again.

"He's apparently destroyed planets without a thought and killed city's single handedly."

"Even worse," interrupted Loki, "he's got three infinity stones, including the mind stone."

"Vision," Gasped Bruce.

"Loki launch the Arks immediately get them to Tony," commanded Thor.

"No brother not without you."

"Loki, Asgard will need a King and if I don't make it through this that'll be you," with a weak laugh he added, "finally got to be rightfully king aye brother."

_LINEBREAK_

"Asgard," The assembled soldiers staggered as the voice of Thanos appeared in their heads blocking all else out of their minds. Across no-man's land Thanos stood surrounded on all sides by a wall of giants, despite that the Titan exuded an aura of control which made him stand out. "You've fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of blood spilled is a terrible waste. I've commanded my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose your dead with dignity.

As to your leaders, I now speak directly to you. You have allowed your people to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the field of battle and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."

Standing grimly from a crouch Thor fingered the communicator in his ear, "leave Loki," he then withdrew the twin blades from his back and strode forwards onto the field. As he stepped forwards he was joined by Heimdall, Valkyrie and an apprehensive Bruce.

"Stay back," tried Thor.

"Sorry my king but I'd never forgive myself if I started listening to you now," smirked Valkyrie.

"Besides, Jane wouldn't forgive us if we let you die," added Bruce with a grin and a sidelong wink to Brunnhilde.

Thor allowed himself a second to admit Valkyrie was good for Bruce, their sparing, both verbally and physically had helped him stand up for himself a lot more recently. None the less Thor chose to ignore the couples flirting at his expense instead leading the group towards their enemy.

_LINEBREAK_

Thanos grudgingly admired the small group of asgardians as they stepped onto the field, they were foolish to think they stood a chance but he would accept their bravery.

"Midnight, get the stone," he commanded striding onto the field.

"My lord," nodded Proxima, sprinting along the frost giants line to circumvent the imminent battleground.

_LINEBREAK_

Valkyrie watched the alien take of along the line, "I've got her," splitting from the group she took off on an interception course.

_LINEBREAK_

"I can sense your fear asgardians, it reeks of defeat," said Thanos his quiet voice holding a hidden strength. "It is not defeat but conviction you sense," replied Thor.

"You will find nothing but death and dust here," added Heimdall.

"You mistake my intentions, I have no wish to kill you, unless you invite it. I have witnessed the space beyond our own, my people were destroyed by those who came. I argued that we defend ourselves but they wished to cower in fear and were destroyed."

"You have our condolences for your people but..."

"... They invited it upon themselves when they refused to fight for their own lives. For thirty years I have sought those who are strong, who deserve to live and fight, those too weak are given the end they deserve."

"What do you want with earth?" Asked Bruce.

"It isn't your planet but what it harbours that I seek, the infinity stones. With them I could snap my fingers and end the weak's suffering. If you stand in my way then I will not hesitate to destroy you on my way to the stone."

"Then you have a fight on your hands," said Thor, crouching slightly as a storm cloud rolled in from the north.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 28**

**Thank you for your continued support CCSakuraforever.**

**As always I don't own anything that's owned by others. Enjoy.**

**Tony gets a promotion.**

* * *

"Control, Control, we're being overrun. They're everywhere," swarming the streets what few policemen still standing were quickly being overrun by huge six limbed monsters. "I thought the bloody heroes were meant to deal with this shit," grumbled Captain Stacey fleeing into the station behind reinforced glass doors. Beyond the window she watched swarms of these monsters filling the streets at the moment they'd been staying out of buildings choosing instead to overrun the vehicles, pulling any unsuspecting person from them and carrying them away to god knew what. "Watson, Potter help me barricade the door." They pulled desks and chairs in front of the doors followed by a vending machine. Stacey turned round to her lieutenants, despite the alien onslaught most looked well enough Perkins as usual was eating something so as far as he was concerned the world must not have ended, yet. Beside him stood the twins looking gleefully out at the carnage outside, Tommy and Rachel were new to the team and somewhat annoyed at being declined from the SWAT, despite their proclivity for pyrotechnics they were fast becoming integral to the group. Her team was joined by the civilians able to make it to the precinct before the aliens bombed the city, adults and children looking scared out at the massing hoard beyond their thin barricade.

_LINEBREAK_

Landing in the remains of the UN's main foyer Tony let his helmet retract into his jetpack and surveyed the crater before him.

"FRIDAY check for casualties." An invisible pulse of energy spread out and blanketed the ground.

"There a three weak heartbeats in the main conference room."

A burst of his jetpack shot him over the uneven ground till he came to the room in question. Stepping through the gaping hole in the wall, Tony took in the marble slab of a table which lay in two crushing the legs of more than one member of the council.

"Stark," came a shout from the dust strewn floor.

Rushing over Tony found Everett Ross looking more than a little worse for wear, his left arm looked crushed while his legs were stuck beneath the remains of the table.

"You've looked batter, Commander" smirked Tony relieved, "or is it Colonel, I never could work out the whole military titles stuff."

"Yeah not that the title means squat, last I heard the starfleet was splintered and spread across the world."

"Yeah I ain't gonna lie and say it's all peachy but we can still win, we've just gotta play tactically."

"Fine then Stark get me out of here, I'm starting to feel faint."

"Sir hurry one other life sign has gone."

"Thanks FRIDAY," Tony withdrew the lightsaber from his thigh holster and ignited it. "Wow," jumped Ross shying away from the molten plasma, as quickly as he dared Tony cut around the Commander's legs.

"Friday I'm gonna need a winch to keep it off him."

"Aye boss," a small compartment in Tony's thigh opened and a metallic sand appeared.

"Nanotech," explained Tony as the microscopic robots formed a piston to raise the slab up over Ross's leg. Carefully he removed the block and pulled Ross loose, Tony quickly directed the nano-robots to begin fixing the Commanders crush injuries while he traced down the remaining life sign.

"Boss ten metres to your left," Tony followed the directions and crouched down to see Delegate Patil of Indian. Rushing to the woman's side Tony quickly pulled the rubble off her, "Come on Come on," he muttered hoping the woman was still alert.

"Stark... cough... we had barely any warning, the shields did nothing."

"I'm sorry I should have done more," replied Tony, spraying nano-robots onto the woman's abdominal wound between her fingers.

"No," Patil grabbed Tony's arm, "you gave us more warning than we had a right to without you the support staff wouldn't be alive. Just us politicians," smiled the woman, knowing about Tony's legendary hatred of the profession.

"So no great loss then," smirked Tony.

"Haha... cough... don't make me laugh," she shifted about bringing herself to an upright seating position.

"Hey hey be careful, don't aggravate your wound it's just stabilised not fixed we need to get you to the tower."

The clattering of rubble announced Ross's arrival, "hey Stark, Patil," he staggered along with one leg encased in a metal cast before coming to a stop beside the Indian delegate.

"Commander do you mind being a witness?" Said Patil shifting again to Tony's discomfort. Ross nodded and did his best to crouch down beside the pair. "Ok so it looks like there's only one way this is going," she coughed bringing up blood.

"Hey now we've stabilised you we just need to get you to the tower," reassures Tony.

"Shut up Stark and let me finish. Best case scenario I'm gonna soon be unconscious worst case... well I'm dead. The rest of the delegates are dead and if the information of the locations targeted is anything to go by it's unlikely there's anyone else still alive to take the role. That's why effective immediately I'm enacting protocol 69a," Tony's eyes widened. "Well done Stark you just became Grand Admiral of Earth's defences," Patil took a rattling breath before leaning back for the last time.

"FRIDAY I need two suits here lest get them to the tower," said Tony shaken.

"I'm afraid the second suit won't be necessary," replied the AI confirming the mechanics worst fear.

"Well shit," with a roar of frustration Tony stood and let loose a beam of energy from his chest shattering the remaining walls and sending them crashing into the streets.

"Boss boss calm down boss," said FRIDAY, "I'm connecting you to Ms Stark."

"Tony, Tony what's happening we saw an explosion at the UN building."

"The councils dead."

"My god," gasped Pepper.

"Patil initialled Protocol 69a before she died," Tony could practically hear the cogs whirring in his wife's head. Sighing Tony ran a hand through his hair, "why did it have to be me I thought I'd got back to friendly neighbourhood mandalorian. I didn't want this," ranted Tony.

"I know Tony but if there's one thing you've proven time after time it's your ability to make the best with what the world deals you."

"Can't we just run and not look back."

"Happily, but would you be able to not look back?"

Tony released a last angry punch at the wood panelled wall before sighing, "will that be all Ms Stark."

Pepper gave a sad snails before replying, "that will be all Mr Stark."

Turning to Ross Tony donned his helmet, "come along Rossy boy, time to get serious," a small rugby sized object struck the Commander and enveloped him in a silver suit of armour.

"The suits linked to mine so it'll follow me back to the tower just sit back and relax."


	29. Chapter 29

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 28**

**As always I don't own anything that's owned by others. Enjoy.**

**Sorry I've been busy over the last few days trying and failing to find a job. None the less here's another chapter to make up for my late submission.**

* * *

Flying over the horizon the former Avengers looked down at the rubble of New York, in the bay the remains of the SHIELD Hellicarrier sat smoking as lifeboats floated towards the tip of Manhattan. The alien ship sat above the city sent shivers up the spines of both Steve and Natasha sending them back to their first mission and giving them an insight into what could have been.

"Drop us by the river then go," said Steve, "we'll coordinate with the SHIELD agents as they come ashore and go from there."

"Ok there's some armour in the back of the ship, hopefully enough for everyone," motioning to the back of the ship the rogues and Kinney's spotted large netted hold all's of black chest plates greaves and more. "There's weapons too, grenades and guns which should be more affective than the ballistic weapons you've got," added Bill.

"If you're gonna grab the weapons do so quickly I'll not have much time to hang around and drop you off," shouted Scott from the cockpit.

The crew area became a mass of action as the hero's scrambled around for weapons and armour, strapping it on.

_LINEBREAK_

"Ok we're coming into land," called Scott.

"Ok we're gonna need to form a perimeter while Wanda and Sam you two help bring them to shore." Steve stood by the craft's doors as he continued, "its time we showed the world we're still heroes."

Dropping his passengers Scott wastes no time taking of again skimming over the water low and fast in the direction of home.

Charging onto the wooden pier Steve, Natasha and the Kinney sisters immediately began tearing into the six limbed aliens pushing them back to the streets. As soon as there was room Sam took off and Wanda began motioning to the orange boats bobbing in the water. Slowly but surely the boats were pulled ashore, each ship added another gun to the defence of their isolated pier.

"Steve, incoming," shouted Sam over the comms. Looking up the SHIELD agents took what little cover they could as a swarm of alien ships rained down green plasma.

Many agents brought up shields of glowing blue light sheltering as many as they could while Sam and Wanda shot down the ships they could reach.

Amidst the group Fury felt the communicator in his pocket start to vibrate as the evening light was pierced by a shooting star.

_LINEBREAK_

Dropping two aliens with shots to the chest the four mandalorians crouched by the doors which Leo said led to the engines. Withdrawing a scanner Peter attached it to the door, linking it to Leo's tablet to show the room beyond. Huge walkways stretched above a circular trench filled with sharp sparking columns channeling a ruby plasma around the conduit. In the centre of the room sat a platform which Leo's tablet said controlled the power plants output. The tablet showed multiple hot bodies throughout the room, "ok so we get in destroy the engines and get out," said Daisy withdrawing her gun and flicking the safety catch off.

Peter pulled a card from one of the guards pockets and swiped it along the access panel, the screen flashed green before opening.

"I'll check the levels below," said Peter over the comms, he dived through the door and off the gantry without a pause whilst the rest rushed down the gantry.

_LINEBREAK_

"Sir the engine guards failed to report in," Glaive paused in his torture of the resilient human to pick up the communicator to the bridge staff.

"Cameras in the area?"

"There appears to be a substance covering the lenses."

"I expected a retaliatory attack but to have circumvented our sensors... hmm... I didn't think they were advanced enough." Stopping his pacing Glaive continued speaking, "send the chitauri to reinforce the engine room, but if they're from earth it's to be expected they'll try rescuing our captives. I'll remain here to kill anyone who survives."

"Yes sir."

_LINEBREAK_

Swinging from the gantry Peter managed to strike a patrolling guard in the face sending him down to the conduit beneath killing him instantly. He landed on the gantry and began sprinting towards the central node shooting from his wrist blaster as he went.

Above him Skye had taken off to deal with the level above their entrance one launching aliens into empty air with bursts of seismic power as she too made her way to the centre of the room.

The duo of Fitsimmons stood back to back as they made their way towards the main control console, their HUD's kept both appraised of their progress whilst alerting them to the aliens they couldn't see.

_LINEBREAK_

To say they were holding their own would be a gross over exaggeration if you asked Thor, in fact if you asked him the only reason the trio attacking Thanos weren't already dead had no small part to do with Bruce's alter ago and the groups larger size, even so Thor knew their luck was likely to run out.

"Beast you tire me," growled Thanos, with the none gauntleted hand he blocked Hulk's punch and retaliated with an infinity stone charged strike of his own. A burst of red and yellow sent Bruce flying across the field whilst Hulk remained in the grip of the Titan. Thanos made quick work of the temporarily stunned behemoth sliding round the giant and holding his head pulled it down over his shoulder with a thunderous crack.

_LINEBREAK_

Bruce somehow remained conscious as he flew across the field coming to a stop in an undignified heap beside the two duelling female aliens.

Seeing the hesitation in her opponent Proxima seized the opportunity and sent Valkyrie staggering back across the battlefield.

"You were wrong to cross Lord Thanos," commanded Proxima, "you will soon all be dead... like your boyfriend here." With a violent jab she impales Bruce with her three pronged spear eliciting a cry of pain from both Valkyrie and human.

_LINEBREAK_

Seeing Hulk defeated Thor leapt forwards delivering a slash to Thanos' face drawing blood before following it with another and another. Surrounding him the air became dark as storm clouds accumulated spitting lightning towards the god of thunder, each strike brought more energy from the heavens sending the Titan staggering backwards further.

Seeing an opening Heimdall charged forwards aiming for Thanos' unprotected back.

_LINEBREAK_

"Such a warrior as yourself should not have lowered yourself to consorting with such weakness," sneered Proxima as Valkyrie staggered to her feet doing her best to keep the pressure off her injured leg and on the wound in her side. Pulling a small grenade from her hip Valkyrie flung it at her opponent, "pathetic," sneered Proxima as it sailed past her.

"Haha far from," smiled Valkyrie as a green flash emanated from behind the black order member.

Refusing to let the asgardian's bait her Proxima readied her spear and charged the woman once more.

The fight resumed as before but with Valkyrie still injured she was rapidly losing ground, the alien was rapidly getting within her defences and adding small scrapes to her arms and armour with what looked like minimal effort.

The frenzied slashes of her opponent came to an abrupt stop with the discharge of a blaster and the smell of burning flesh. Valkyrie and Proxima looked down to see the gaping hole in her chest and as Valkyrie looked beyond the alien she saw Bruce, a blaster in hand and abdomen encased him nano-bot bandages curtesy of Spider-man's webbing grenade.

_LINEBREAK_

From the corner of his eye Thanos tracked the asgardians gatekeeper till he launched himself at the titan's 'undefended' back.

"Checkmate," smiled the alien as he ducked beneath Heimdall's strike guiding it with the gauntlet till it met flesh, tearing Thor's hand from his body with a squelch and thud. As the hand and sword fell to the floor he wielded the Reality Stone once more to direct them into the heart of the amber eyed asgardian.

"I admire your spirit asgardians, when I'm finished the strong will remain." Thanos knelt before Thor pulling his head up to meet his eye, "you have my word."

_LINEBREAK_

Across the field Valkyrie was pulling Bruce up to a sitting position.

"Come on Bruce we need to get to Mjolnir."

"But Thor," motioned the scientist.

"There's nothing we can do, we can't fight him, we can barely stand."

"But... but..."

"No Bruce, I can't," pulling the stubborn man into her arms she added, "I've already lost one love for the monarchy, I'm not losing another."

Between the feeling of Valkyrie's arms holding him up and the stabbing pain in his stomach it took Bruce more than a second to realise what the fearsome warrior had said.

"Love?"

_LINEBREAK_

Thor's eyes lit up with energy as he spoke to the purple tyrant, "you'll die for that."

The clouds began circling as they belched lightning building energy till with an earth shattering boom the heavens opened and the mother of all lightning bolts shattered the sky.

Thanos raised the gauntlet and absorbed the bolt with a flash of purple, shaking his hand Thanos dispersed the faint smoke coming from his fist.

"Admirable... but futile."

The power stone still glowing, Thanos brought back his fist readying a killing blow when the battlefield fell silent. The frost giants looked out into no man's land asan azure form appeared in the centre of the field, air whipped around the point bringing grass and dust into the forming black hole.

Thanos stopped and turned as the form came into full view. Floating above the grass Singularity's eyes turned to Thanos and he subconsciously hid the gauntlet behind his back.

Activating his communicator Thanos whispered, "attack."

Thanos released a bolt of purple energy from the power stone striking Singularity in the chest, behind her the frost giants charged the blue being.

Singularity slid back before holding a hand up to catch the energy, Thanos watched agape as the energy was absorbed by Singularity, instead of destroying the girl she stood taller, the blue of her body deepened and the stars grew in light and number. Redirecting his assault Thanos sent the power stones energy into the ground releasing a shower of mud and grass. With the distraction Thanos took off towards the Asgardians council chambers where he could feel the pull from the space stone.

Singularity flew back from the clods to receive an icicle to the back, she absorbed the sword and turned releasing a burst of solar wind at the giants sending them staggering over each other. Witnessing Thanos making a run for the large building Singularity lay horizontally to the ground as she flew at close to the speed of sound towards another key part of herself. Swerving around Thanos' attempts to stop her Singularity managed to reach the shield machinery and at its core the Tesseract, with a happy squeal Singularity pulled the Cube into herself and popped out of existence. "Nooo," shouted Thanos grabbing the celestial's shoulder, with a twist in his stomach he was pulled from New Asgard into the abyss.

_LINEBREAK_

While the frost giants stared at where their emperor had vanished, the air around Thor was whipped up and looking up he saw the cargo hold of Mjolnir. Lifting Heimdall's dead body he staggered into the ship, and slumped to the floor as they escaped the battlefield.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 30**

**Thank you for your continued support CCSakuraforever.**

**As always I don't own anything that's owned by others. Enjoy.**

**Sorry I've been busy over the last few days.**

* * *

Falling through space Ebony Maw landed on a huge sand dune surrounded by naught but heat and sun.

A roll brought him to his feet and a flick of his fingers send a sand storm flying at the magician, it took a second for Strange to transform the sand into a glass dog and send it after the alien. Time enough for Maw to form a glass sword and bring it forwards in a jab at Strange's chest. Instead of embedding itself the sword passed straight through the human. Ebony Maw blinked, the world around him glistened as angular mirrors appeared around him.

"Welcome to the mirror dimension," looking round frenziedly Maw saw no sign of the sorcerer.

The faint ripple of cloth had him spinning round in time to be struck by tentacles of power, with a thought the alien righted himself mid flight and stayed there beyond the reach of the writhing strands. Strange held out a hand and began swirling his other arm, a portal opened in space between the two warring mages. Both magicians flew through it from their own sides to come out in another new location, this time a field of grass covered in discarded baseball bats and gloves. Neither had time to take in the scenery as their battle resumed with an uprooted tree directed at Strange, the tree was redirected through the portal which closed behind it. Strange retaliated by releasing a swarm of origami cranes to distract the alien while he split himself into multiple copies, each iteration of the sorcerer withdrew a scarlet ribbon and sent them flying at the Black Order's magician. As the cranes vanished Ebony Maw readied for an attack but wasn't expecting to be trussed up like a turkey in over twenty magical bands, he was given no time to contemplate his position as a portal opened above him ejecting the Asian human from before. Wong closed the portal and began forming another below the alien.

"Now," called Strange and as he dropped Maw, Wong closed the portal severing the alien's head.

"Hmmm even I couldn't do anything with that," grimaced Strange as blue blood slowly seeped I to the grass.

"Ha," laughed Wong wiping a tear from his eye.

"Wong, you worry me sometimes," said Strange watching his partner critically.

Wong turned to reply when he paused staring at the sorcerer supreme, "are you moving your hair deliberately?"

"Not at the moment," the two sorcerers stepped closer back to back the surveyed the surrounding fields.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Wong.

"Me too," replied Steven sending a messenger spell for backup.

Seconds later there was a tear in space and out staggered a purple behemoth in golden armour.

_LINEBREAK_

"This is Director Coulson of SHIELD. We are stranded on the south end of Manhattan with upwards of fifty agents injured, asking for any available assistance for med evac."

"This is Michelle Jones, Unfortunately wearer of this tin can onesie, how may I help?"

"Erm who is this?"

"This is Clan Stark, we're coordinating the New York heroes."

"Can we have some help here I've got over a hundred agents that need to make it to safety. Are there any heroes in the area that can help, we need to get to Stark Tower."

"Ok if there is a boat large enough that would be the best method of travel. The streets are overrun by aliens and all our heroes are already engaged directing civilians to safety."

Coulson looked to the dock and saw a tourist boat moored and abandoned, "ok," he hung up.

Turning his earpiece back on he spoke to the still conscious agents. "Retreat to the tourist boat, we need anyone with any clue how to drive it to get on now and begin the engines."

_LINEBREAK_

"Where do these aliens keep coming from," whined Peter as he struck another alien off the gantry.

"Well we are in the enemies ship it stands to reason there would be enemies," reasoned Jemma making Peter pout.

"It was a figure of speech."

"Yes well less talking more punching," interrupted Daisy, "we only need one lucky shot at the core and then it's dead in space." Sending a pulse towards the aliens defending the access panel she withdrew her blaster killing them both and putting holes in the panel, none of which caused the engines to fail, before she could follow up with a burst of her powers she was struck in the back sending her over the gantry's edge into the abyss. Unlike the aliens Daisy had a jetpack and barely managed to write herself before she crashed into the plasma conduit, "ok now I'm pissed." Flying as fast as possible back to the room's summit she cut the jets and fell back onto the gantry, striking the metal she released a surge of energy clearing the level of aliens. "Bombs away," smiled Daisy throwing a pair of thermal detonators at the control column. Seconds later the air was filled with fire and smoke as the mandalorians swarmed the exit. The engines stalled and stuttered as the quartet slammed the door behind them to lock away the flames.

"I think you did it," sputtered Jemma.

"We've gotta go, no telling how long the ships got left," Peter stumbled to his feet pulling the rest up to follow him.

_LINEBREAK_

"Sir the engines are down, we're running on back up power," Glaive punched Jess again to release his anger.

"Lock the bridge down and divide the insurgents, flood the corridors with soldiers."

"Yes sir," the bridge crewman cut communication as Corvus heard the corridors doors slamming shut.

"You know that punch almost hurt," sniped Jess through a black eye and bloody lip.

_LINEBREAK_

The mandalorians ran down the corridors following Leo's directions, "ok straight ahead for two intersections then a left and right."

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Before them the corridor filled with steel as walls appeared to block their way, behind them the sounds of soldiers approaching.

"Come on Come on," muttered Leo furiously tapping at his tablet, despite his tapping the walls refused to retract.

"Any time now Fitz," called Daisy, raining plasma at the approaching chitauri.

"Trust me if I could I would." Rummaging in his hip pouches Leo was startled by a chirp beside his right ankle. Looking down he saw a small yellow lizard slowly appearing from camouflage, the same lizard he met on Singularity's planet. It didn't give him time to fully take in its appearance as the little creature spread its frill and released a burst of electricity into the wall panel, causing the barricade to retract.

"Huh you're a helpful little guy," chirp, "girl, thank you. Come on," the group rushed down the corridor stopping only to let Leo close the wall oncemore.

"Okay lets keep going, we're nearly there."

"Hey Leo where did the lizard come from?" Asked Jemma.

"Erm she's from Singularity's planet and must have followed us."

"Ok less talk more running," said Peter coming to the next barricade. In a flash of realisation Peter tapped his thigh and withdrew the handle within, igniting the lightsaber he thrust it into the wall slowly carving out a circular hole.

"Anymore surprises," muttered Daisy, following the others through the gap they kept running, round the corner into a group of chitauri soldiers. Peter didn't stop instead leaping over the crowd sweeping the blade at their necks and beheading them.

Daisy joined him by sending a shockwave through the ground causing the aliens still whole to stagger becoming easy prey for Jemma and Leo's blasters, or the sparks of electricity coming from Leo's new pet.

"Come on we're close, I can feel it," called Peter leading the way.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 30**

**Thank you for your continued support CCSakuraforever.**

**As always I don't own anything that's owned by others. Enjoy.**

**Sorry I've been busy over the last few days.**

* * *

Stood on the tourist boat's bough Steve looked out across the remains of New York, buildings were on fire with huge chunks missing, below them the streets were filled with aliens and rubble.

Despite the destruction of the city he had once called home, being back in New York sent a strange feeling through Steve.

"It's a hell of a sight," said Natasha stood beside him. Above them the alien ships chased down a SHIELD quinjet leading to a fiery ball falling to the pavement.

"Incoming," shouted Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel, the super heroine was apparently a friend of Fury's from a long while ago. The woman ducked under a blast from the dive bombing craft releasing a burst of solar energy at the ship, blowing it to pieces. Falcon and Scarlet witch took off aiding Carol in bringing down the remaining ships. From the boats deck SHIELD agents filled the air with plasma as they struck down the ships. Seconds later they were clear once more, "phew," cheered Sam relieved, "that was close."

"It's not over yet," interrupted Natasha, as she pointed towards Manhattan Steve noticed the building's overlooking the river were filled with aliens brandishing their guns at the suddenly very isolated feeling vessel.

_LINEBREAK_

"Boss the survivors of the SHIELD helicarrier crash have joined with the Rogues and are making their way up the Hudson."

"And?"

"They have come under heavy fire and will not make it past pier 64 without intervention."

"Argh brilliant I'm always mopping up their mess." His eyes flicking across the HUD before sighing again, "ok Ross you're going to continue on to the tower. FRIDAY if there's any heroes available get them to meet me there, but don't pull them away from active rescues."

"Aye Boss."

"Sorry Ross gotta go," smirked Tony splitting from the commander and diving at the river.

_LINEBREAK_

"Come on," growled Steve leaning round the wheelhouse to shoot at the aliens hidden in the riverside buildings. "Have you tried calling for backup," he demanded of Coulson. While he couldn't believe the man kept his survival from them he was currently in no position to do anything about it, instead being left working with the man while doing what he could to defend the ship from going down.

"Whoever's on the other end said help's on its way, they didn't detail what help that was, just to expect it soon."

"How soon is soon?" Shouted Sam from above strafing the buildings with machine gun fire.

"Now," shouted Carol, "there's a flyer coming in from the east, just one," she added a note of concern in her voice.

The Rogues and SHIELD agents clutched their ears as heavy metal music filled the air.

"Tony," looking to his left Steve met Natasha's eyes, "son of a guy," he smiled.

_LINEBREAK_

"FRIDAY prep the seismic missiles we're gonna do this quickly."

"Yes Boss."

"Oh and play Thunderstruck," he smirked.

"Yes Boss."

_LINEBREAK_

Tony flew over the building, turning and launching back head on at the aliens. Dipping his head he launched a missile from his jetpack at the building, it penetrated a window before igniting. A boom was followed by a blue shockwave propagating outwards in a flat halo, cutting through the concrete and steel as though it was butter the whole front of the building crashed to the ground.

"Wow," stared Laura, "I like him," beside her Gabby eagerly nodded bouncing up and down with glee.

Steve stared at the destruction, unbidden the mental image of a wounded Tony laying on the floor of a Siberian bunker came to mind. It was followed by a comment he'd heard Natasha say in the last few hours, when he'd asked why she'd chosen to sign the accords. "I was wrong about Tony, we all were. The amount of shit the world has thrown at him would have turned anyone else insane, or evil. But Tony picked up the worst cards possible and managed to bluff his way to world safety."

Steve was broken out of his thoughts by a thud and a curt, "Rogers."

"Tony, it's good to see you," he looked at the armoured avenger with a piercing gaze. Tony's Iron Man armour had gone through a drastic change since he'd left the man in Siberia. Gone was the all encompassing metal armour, instead he wore plates of armour on his forearms, shoulders, thighs and shins. On his back was a jetpack powered, he assumed by the arc reactor still embedded in his chest. Somewhat worryingly Tony still hadn't removed his helmet, which also didn't resemble the previous iteration of the armour, a large T-shaped visor dominated the majority of the faceplate.

Tony turned to Laura and Gabby kneeling slightly to come to their eye level as he did Steve saw a gold phoenix adorning the jetpack.

"Hey there, sorry to bring you into this but they," Tony motioned to the warships high above, "didn't leave us much choice."

"We're not complaining," said Laura, "better to die free than live in a cage." Gabby nodded once her jaw set in agreement, before them Tony brought his vambrace up to his helmet. "FRIDAY gimme boxes X-23 and 24, oh and we're gonna need a push."

_LINEBREAK_

In R&D lab 1 home to Tony's most confidential inventions two compartments opened and from them flew two repulsor propelled objects, they were joined by twenty other objects all making their way toward the river.

_LINEBREAK_

"Tony we need to talk," interrupted Steve.

"Shut up Rogers can't you see I'm busy," barked Tony turning back to the two girls and removing his helmet to meet their eyes. "Laura, Gabby in my position as Count of Clan Stark I extend a hand of camaraderie and honour." Tony held his arm out and a hologram appeared above it, from his angle Steve couldn't see what was written but the gasp from Natasha who was stood behind the girls said enough. The Kinney's shared a look before nodding together, "we accept," said Laura.

"Then as Count of Clan Stark in the presence of these witnesses and the clan scribe I hereby adopt Laura and Gabrielle Kinney into the clan." Tony stood turning so he could meet the eyes of all those watching, "ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad (I know your name as my child; Mandalorian adoption vow). Be it known that we defend our own, should any attack one of us you attack us all." Steve felt Tony's piercing gaze land on him at the last phrase, before he could reply two thuds met his ears.

"It's a good job you accepted else these would be awkward," grinned Tony back to his jocular self. "Mandalorian armour designed for you, fit to your abilities and completely free, all I ask is you use it for good to defend your new Clan."

The sisters nodded vehemently as they opened the cases and began donning the armour plates.

"Tony we need to talk," tried Steve again.

"Nope not now," Tony turned to Fury and Coulson. "I need an update, what agents do you still have active and where are they? Natasha what can you tell me about the aliens you fought, strengths, weaknesses the usual."

Steve was left out of the loop as he watched the interactions going on between Director Coulson, Natasha and Tony.

_LINEBREAK_

"Ok good they've arrived," Tony watched the foot diameter repulsors attach themselves to the ships stern. "I'm giving you a boost," he told Coulson, "should get you to the Tower in no time, till then I'll help keep over enthusiastic aliens off you with any of your flyers."

"Who put you in charge?" Demanded Wanda.

Turning, Tony met her accusing stare, "Delegate Patil did, when she activated Protocol 69a seconds before her death."

"In the event of the deaths of the UN council, leadership of the earth space defence fleet falls to next highest raking member," quoted Natasha.

"You're next in charge," spluttered Sam.

"Not exactly but the aerial bombardment left a huge hole in international communication, as the highest member there it fell to me." Tony turned, looking out at the Hudson whipping past, "you might not like me or even trust me and frankly I don't give a damn either way, I've got a job to do so get used to taking orders or get out of my way." The Rogues had the decency to look cowed by Tony's put down.

"The repulsors will get you to pier 84 after that I'll see what help I can get to meet you there and get you to the tower. Now unless there's anymore complaints I've got to get back to the tower and ready it for your arrival." Tony turned to the two sisters, now adorned in similar armours of yellow and black, their helmets had the same swooping ears as Jess's with tilted eyes giving the pair a feral look.

"Lookin' good, try keeping these jokers in line," he laughed, "oh and maybe try not using your jetpacks till you know how to use them."

"Spoilsport," whined Gabby fiddling with her twin machine pistols.

"Careful," called Tony reforming his helmet, "you could hurt someone with those," he took of into the clouds and back to the tower.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 32**

**Thank you reviewers, two this week so thanks to CCSakuraforever and SzymonO32.**

**To answer your question SzymonO32 if you search Aaron Aikman his spider suit is kindoff how I envisioned his Mandalorian suit looking, obviously with a compact jetpack on his back but pretty much how the armour looks there.**

* * *

Peter came around the last corner into the prison corridor and came face to face with a two meter tall alien in a pitch black cloak. Behind him he heard the rest chasing him down, "wait for us Peter."

Before they could reach him doors came crashing closed between them leaving Peter alone with the unknown being.

"Welcome Mandalorian," said Corvus flashing his pointed teeth at the human.

"You know me?"

"I know who you pretend to be boy."

"Hmm," replied Peter fishing for information, all while he heard the other three trying to get through the door.

"The mandalorians were warriors who lay waste to planets, they rolled through the universe killing any who defied them. I see through you boy, you are no killer, you disgrace the true mandalorians. Why are you laughing, child?" Glaive took in the figures gently shaking shoulders, was this boy really laughing at him. The armoured figure stood straight shoulders squared as he returned Glaive's stare from behind tinted transparisteel.

"I'm afraid your information is somewhat out of date." Peter rolled his shoulders, "Clan Stark stands as this worlds defenders, we take our purpose from our liege, Clan Wren protectors of Lothal."

"Hmm Clan Wren they made quite the mess during the crusades..."

"You think I'd turn on my family for things done thousands of years ago," balancing on his toes Peter readied himself incase the alien made a move. "My family spans the galaxy and stands for protection. Mhi solus te cabure be te adate (We are the protectors of the people)."

Corvus Glaive nodded slowly readying his spear, "how will you protect people when you're dead," sneered the black order strategist.

"We'll see who dies," smiled Peter activating all his weapons and crouching ready.

Hearing the magnetic click he'd been waiting for Peter ran at the alien just as the door behind him burst open with a boom.

Peter leapt at the alien limbs swinging as he attacked in a flurry of fists and feet. Unlike his more human foes this was not enough to bring the fight to an end, Glaive merely weathered the blows and as Peter paused to take stock he punched the mandalorian in the chest sending his skidding back into the newly appeared Leo, Daisy and Jemma.

"Hey Peter, who's tall dark and creepy," said Daisy over the comms.

"Don't know," muttered Peter his helmet retracting, "but creepy's definitely the right word."

_LINEBREAK_

"His name is Corvus Glaive, admiral of the invasion fleet and chief strategist of the black order," said a familiar female voice. Stood at the head of the corridor in full armour with helmet retracted Jess made quite an impressive sight glowing with yellow electricity. "Oh and he's a lousy torturer," Jess withdrew twin blaster pistols grinning eagerly behind her helmet.

Behind her three figures came into the light, JARVIS's red chassis was easily recognised, beside him stood a tall bald blue woman and a rough looking man with some sort of metal fin on his head.

The Black Order member saw he was surrounded and stabbed his Glaive into the floor, "you leave me with very little choice but to surrender." The alien crossed his hands at his waist around the glaives shaft, slowly he brought his left hand to his right wrist, too late the mandalorians realised he was up to something.

"Shields," shouted Peter.

The mandalorians activated their vambrace's shields in time to protect them from the explosion, their shields did little to protect them against the appearance of a gaping hole in the floor at their feet. Immediately Peter, Jess and Corvus Glaive were sucked through into the abyss of space, on the ship the remaining heroes were stopped from joining them by the blue woman who activated a shield over the hole, stopping the air from escaping.

"Peter, Jess," shouted Jemma rushing to the hole.

"They are dead," replied the blue alien, "we need to move before we join them."

"Ma'am Ms Drew and Mr Parker are not deceased." Seconds later the two mandalorians flew through the hole and landed before them.

"Did you miss us?" Smiled Peter retracting his helmet.

"Oh hell, don't ever do that again," shouted Jemma punching Peters shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, it's not top of my list either."

"come on you lot," shouted Jess, "we need to get to the ships bridge."

_LINEBREAK_

"Hiro tell me you've got a plan," shouted Wasabi slashing through another six limbed beast, "because these aliens aren't stopping."

"Ok ok," stressed the boy genius. "The people are nearly all evacuated to the observatory as soon as they are Baymax knows what to do, we just need to hold the aliens off a bit longer."

"This plan had better work kid," called Rhodey over the communicator, "even I'm running out of ammo." He flew low over the swarming horde letting lose bolts of plasma at anything that came close to the observatory.

Below, a line of hospital beds were being wheeled from the underground bunkers rear entrance to the observatory, surrounding them were the remaining able bodied soldiers and marines.

"We're down to the last few people," said honey Lemon sure enough Hiro could see her pushing the last bed up the final few metres to the observatory doors.

"Okay microbots away," the teams spaceship released a cloud of shining silver metal onto the building which now housed any survivors from the earlier attack.

"Ok Baymax whenever you're ready break the vial."

"What exactly is the plan?" Asked Rhodey over the comms.

"The nanobots are sealing the building and as soon as they do Baymax is going to break that vial and release it onto the observatory activating it," explained Gogo.

"What is in that vial?"

"Our university in Tokyo has a partnership with San Francisco, one of their scientists gave us an emergency vial to be used in extreme circumstances," said Hiro.

"Why is your robot in charge of it?"

"Apparently Pym trusted him with the power more than us," shouted Fred leaping high into the air using his suits mechanised legs.

"I can't imagine why," muttered Rhodey. Looking down the colonel stared aghast at the crater where the observatory had been. Baymax flew down to the base of the crater and picked up the miniaturised observatory.

"Ok everyone time to go, Baymax keep the building level," ordered Gogo. The group landed in the shimmering silver ship and took off for the American mainland at well past the speed of sound.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 32**

**Thanks to CCSakuraforever for your review.**

* * *

"Boss there's a message from The Wizard," Tony managed a laugh before landing on the nearest rooftop to accept the message.

"Tony, he's here, Central Park," a shiver ran up his spine as Tony launched himself of the roof following FRIDAY's directions at close to the speed of sound.

_LINEBREAK_

Across from the two magicians the purple giant slowly rose, surveying them with cold eyes.

"I take it the Maw is dead," rumbled Thanos.

"See for yourself," said Dr Strange pointing to the aliens severed head.

"Hmmm, still he smoked you from your dimensional fortress so it was not completely wasted."

"You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts." A subtle glare from Wong had Strange adding, "masters."

"Stand aside, give me the stone and in my cleansing you will be spared," said Thanos.

"Cleansing?"

"The weak and ineffective have been allowed to rule leading to a galaxy wide apocalypse." Clenching his fist the green and blue of the trees and sky were replaced with the deep black of space. From the blackness planets appeared burning as huge triangular ships rained emerald energy onto them, second by second more planets were enveloped in the growing fiery destruction. "My planet was peaceful, when the invaders came they argued for peace but the enemy had no room in their hearts for mercy. My family was slaughtered while the government bartered for their own protection."

"Your family was killed and you lashed out at the galaxy for taking them from you?"

"No. I saw the weakness and cowardice of the world and knew my purpose. Without the weak we would prosper we would be ready for what is to come. With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers, and they would all cease to exist. I call that...mercy."

"And then what?" Said Strange bringing forth his magic and taking a fighting stance.

**"**I finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"You'll find our wills are equal to yours," beside him Wong took up a matching pose, magic at the ready.

_LINEBREAK_

Behind Thanos the tear in space slowly coalesced into a body, Thanos turned slowly watching the blue transform into arms and legs still stood before the three Ned was Singularity glowing with turquoise energy.

"A celestial," gasped Dr Strange.

"No she is much more," said Wong.

"Ooooh Singularity wants Singularity," clapped the girl. She reached for Strange and his necklace began glowing emerald. "Give me back," with a grabbing motion the eye of Agamotto vaporised revealing the green time stone. "Yaaay," cheered the sentient galaxy girl.

Eagerly Singularity pulled the stone towards her when a purple hand flashed into view grabbing the green stone.

"No. No. No." shouted Singularity leaping at the warlord. Emerald veins ran up Thanos' flesh making him roar in pain, seeing Singularity reaching for the stone Thanos had no time to add it to the gauntlet instead clicking his hand and enveloping the world in green and red.

_LINEBREAK_

Normal colour returned to the world as Strange and Wong rose to their feet. The field had been razed to dust leaving a grey battlefield stretching into the distance and in the centre stood Thanos with his Black Order returned from the dead, before them stood row upon row of outriders and chitauri soldiers.

"We could really do with some reinforcements," complained Dr Strange.

"Sorcerer Supreme you still think your will can withstand the test of mine," bellowed Thanos. Behind him and above him the aliens filled the air with inhuman howls and bellows, high above the Executor moved into position above Manhattan.

THUD

Landing beside Strange and Wong, Tony felt the air still as he rose from a three point landing to meet the eyes of Thanos.

"FRIDAY active the House Party Protocol," muttered Tony, "I've a feeling we're about to need all the help we can get."

"Stark," spat Thanos staring down the gold and scarlet Mandalorian.

"You know me?"

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you," growled Tony stepping forwards standing in no mans land between the two sides.

"I give you one chance Stark, there is a storm coming and the strong must stand together. Without a cleansing the weak will continue to steer the universe to the precipice of destruction."

"You know me, you already know my answer," said Tony taking a knee. "I am Tony Edward Stark, son of Howard and Mira Stark, grandson of Ezra and Sabine Wren-Bridger, saviours of Lothal. As Count of Clan Stark and Grand Admiral of Starfleet, I stand as this worlds protector against all who seek to destroy it."

"You expect to stand in the way of destiny, alone," said Thanos, looking back at the army of hundreds of aliens.

"I'm not alone," said Tony standing.

Behind him a gold light appeared slowly opening to form a portal of golden sparks, from which flew a glistening silver ship lighting up the otherwise dark evening. As it flew over Tony's head the rear ramp opened and out leapt Gogo, Hiro and the rest of Tokyo's Big Hero 6 team, followed by Rhodey landing with a thud beside him. Only when they stood by Tony did Rhodey recognise the craftsmanship put into the teams jetpacks and the Phoenix logo of Clan Stark on their shoulders.

Another portal opened and out stepped the west coast Avengers led by Ant-Man and Wasp, behind them stood Mockingbird, Hunter, Ghost and Venom. "So many brains so little time," said the symbiote licking his lips.

Out of the next portal stepped the magicians of the Hong Kong Sanctum.

Another portal revealed Korg, Miek and Valkyrie, behind them stepped Thor his left arm heavily bandaged and Bruce one hand on his chest and the other holding an assault blaster.

Looking behind him Tony smiled as the field filled with heroes from across the globe White Fox and Luna Snow stood side by side with Alpha Flight.

To his left another golden portal opened and through stepped T'Challa, Shuri and Barnes ahead of an army of the tribes of Wakanda. Above them what remained of Starfleet emerged and hovered above the accumulating earth army.

Through the last portal appeared Daredevil, Elektra and the Defenders, supported by the police. They were followed by Steve and the rogue avengers, behind them the able bodied SHIELD agents readied their weapons as they stepped from the tarmac onto the dust strewn Central Park.

"I am Tony Stark, Iron Mandalorian and this is Clan Stark."

* * *

**The finale of Avengers: Endgame was too good to not include parts of it, it also helps to show how Tony's grown as the head of the Heroes Initiative.**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 34**

**Thanks to CCSakuraforever for your review.**

**I tried a bit of logical tactics for this final battle so hopefully they make sense.**

* * *

Stood at the head of the earth army Tony spread his arms wide, "this planet is protected."

Thanos merely growled angrily before shouting, "attack!"

"Shooters tear them apart," called Tony above the roar of the aliens, "flyers attack their flanks, disrupt the charge."

Tony took off, joined quickly by Gogo's team, Rhodey, Wilson and Captain Marvel, amongst the lines of humans Steve watched the sorcerer say something to the magicians around him before plunging his hands into the ground. Before his eyes the ground broke apart forming trenches and platforms, cracks and jagged spikes, with a look of horror Steve watched the Outriders hurl themselves onto the spikes reaching for the humans sheltered behind.

Above them Tony launched missiles into the swarm, similarly Rhodey's gatling gun spat plasma from his shoulder killing yet more aliens. While the heroes attacked the aliens from above the Starfleet craft homed in on the enemy ships with missiles and plasma alight. Captain Marvel flew through three alien ships before releasing a beam of photons at the army beneath, tearing apart the ground and killing a huge swath of enemies. Wakandan dragonfly craft fought tooth and nail with the aliens, small eggs with wings exploded before the superior skills of the Starfleet ships.

_LINEBREAK_

Shooting aliens like ducks at a fairground Steve found Bucky stood by his side using a machine gun similarly to keep the aliens at bay.

"How you been Buck?"

"Uh, not bad, for the end of the world," grinned Bucky.

They separated again when Steve noticed a small group of aliens trying to sneak round the barricade, he took of at a sprint down the line of defenders shooting as he want.

_LINEBREAK_

Suddenly a huge figure grew from the crowd kicking aliens too and fro, Ant-Man sent chunks of earth flying into the army bowling over rows of chitauri and outriders before shrinking and vanishing from sight. Twenty feet further down the line another figure appeared this time with wings, Wasp flapped her wings sending the charging chitauri flying back into the Black Order and Thanos.

Ebony Maw merely batted aside the aliens letting them crash to the floor either side of the group. A motion of Thanos' hand was all the trigger the black order needed to send them charging into battle.

_LINEBREAK_

Atop the barricade Laura and Gabby were happily slashing at any aliens that got close when they saw a huge hulking troll like figure charging towards them shield aloft.

"Erm Stark," muttered Laura, "there's a huge troll coming towards us, he's gonna go straight through the barricade at this rate."

Above them Rhodey spotted Cull Obsidian and fell into a dive spewing plasma at the alien, "I'm on it."

Obsidian retaliated by throwing his hammer at the Mandalorian, the claws opened and gripped the soldier and with a heave of the chain Obsidian brought him down with a crash, dragging him through numerous aliens as he did. Staggering to his feet Rhodey redirected his shoulder gun to cut through the chain to no avail, realising it was a lost cause instead he turned the rotary gun towards Obsidian whilst withdrawing and blaster pistol and a miracle just incase.

"Tony this troll's got me pinned if you've got any miracles right about nows a good time to use them," grunted Rhodey trying once again to escape the claws.

"On my way," Tony dived from the sky after his friend, through his HUD he locked onto the alien releasing missiles on a collision course with the behemoth.

He stared agape as two aliens were flown into the path of his missiles and blown to fleshy pieces, he was given no time to think when he was pulled out the air by an invisible force slamming him into the ground. Looking up he saw the alien Strange had fought now with his head attached and arm outstretched holding him still and immobile.

"Close quarters fighters converge on my position," whispered Tony hoping the aliens had not managed to cut off the Clans communications.

Tony activated the unibeam doing what he could to aim whilst remaining mostly immobilised, with a whine and flash the beam struck the alien a glancing blow to the head. Ebony Maw flinched, dropping Tony to the ground and staggering back, the Mandalorian gave him no chance to recover, drawing and firing a repulsor blast to the aliens eye killing him instantly.

Sprinting across the field Steve leapt over aliens, gun flashing with fire, beside him the two sisters kept pace shooting as they went. They were joined by rest of the Rogue Avengers eager to join the fight head on and many more heroes Steve didn't recognise.

Sliding to a stop beside Rhodey, Steve shot at the huge alien as it strolled towards the downed Mandalorian and super soldier. Despite the hail of superheated plasma Obsidian merely raised his shield and continued striding towards them.

"Torch help me burn through this," shouted Tony landing beside Rhodey and aiming his laser at the hammer. "Laura, Gabby can you help Spangle pants with the alien, buy us some time?"

"Aye aye big boss man," cheered Gabby launching herself guns blazing at the troll-like alien.

"Oh Pete is gonna love you," laughed Tony, hoping to whoever was listening he'd get to introduce the two.

_LINEBREAK_

Sliding above the aliens Luna Snow k-pop star extraordinaire sent shards of ice down into the throngs of bodies, she spotted Stark and began making her way towards the man before suddenly she was struck by a blow from behind causing her to trip and slide from her ice chute. With a grunt Luna hit the dust strewn ground and was quickly surrounded with gnashing teeth and serrated claws, her armour was slashed and though it refused to break the crush of bodies was rapidly becoming too much.

With a shout she sent a burst of frozen air into the sky praying to whoever was listening that someone would pick up her distress signal, then she flash froze the surrounding air encasing herself in a block of ice.

_LINEBREAK_

Pulling Rhodey from the mangled remains of the hammer/claw weapon Steve grabbed Tony's arm stopping him taking of. Having dealt with Obsidian through numbers and a well placed grenade Tony was eager to keep hounding the enemy, Steve though needed to speak to him first.

"Tony we need to take out their leader..." "...Thanos..." "Thanos, without him they'll be disoriented."

"You don't think I'd thought of that Rogers," barked Tony, "if we attack him now his troops will fall back and we'll have to fight on two fronts, not to mention the stones. If we can take out enough, their lines will fragment and when we go for Thanos they'll be too spread out to help him."

Steve paused to look Tony in the eyes, his visor tinting to show the man's eyes, "you've changed, Tony."

"Yeah well someone had to save the world while you were hiding from it," sniped Tony.

_LINEBREAK_

In the sky above the battlefield Gogo dodged a bolt of green plasma before pirouetting mid air to release a yellow disc at the craft shattering its window sending it crashing to the ground. Beside her Hiro released a swarm of microbots at another craft bringing it down in a similar burst of flames, " and that makes it 5-4 to me," cheered Hiro.

"Hiro the number of ships brought down is actually 4-5 in Ms Gogo's favour," said Baymax hovering beside the pair.

Gogo's clear helmet did nothing to hide her smug smile as she patted Baymax on the shoulder, "thanks big guy."

"Come on Baymax, you're meant to be on my side," whined Hiro as he watched the girl leave.

"I was not aware factual observations could have a side," asked the robot.

"Urgh don't worry about it, I'll explain it later," Hiro flew onto the healthcare robots back and they took of to destroy more aliens.

_LINEBREAK_

Luna's distress signal was luckily seen by Wasp who swept the woman up in her 6 foot wide hands before stepping back to the barricade in a couple of lorry sized paces. She placed the block of ice down and as she did Luna shattered the ice staggering to the floor.

"Are you injured?" Demanded a magician as soon as she landed.

"No the armour took the brunt I'll be ok in a bit," gasped Luna, "thanks by the way," she added looking to Hope appreciatively.

"Anytime," Wasp took off once more back into the thick of it.

"We're sending all injured personnel to Clan Stark Tower," explained the magician motioning to a portal through which Luna could see the front doors of the aforementioned building. "If you're not too injured you can stay but stay in a defensive capacity till you're back to strength."

"Got it," Luna took up a crouching position taking potshots at the aliens whilst protecting the portal.

_LINEBREAK_

While Tony and Steve spoke, Wanda had spotted the mind stone which once adorned her boyfriend's head now resting pride of place in the Thanos' gauntlet.

"Oh great," muttered Tony seeing her vanish in a surge of red energy. "Someone intercept Maximoff," he practically shouted over the comms.

Gabby and Laura both leapt at the woman but were caught in her power sending them flying across the battlefield.

"Wanda, wanda, stop," called Steve across the communicator, "we need to fight together."

"Then join me," she shouted sending a blast of energy at Thanos and splitting him from the two remaining Black Order members.

"Aargh," raged Tony running and launching himself into the air. "I need Danvers to support Wanda, and the Rogues," he ordered, "the rest concentrate on the two remaining generals, once they're down we'll join in the attack of Thanos."

Recalling a memory from the green/red flash of earlier Strange called, "don't let him close his fist."


	35. Chapter 35

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 35**

**Thank you CCSakuraforever for your review.**

* * *

Firing at Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight Tony came into land with a sliding kick to Midnights chest, a burst from his jetpack lifted him to his feet where he withdrew his lightsaber and blocked an overhead strike from Corvus's Glaive.

"Jedi," gaped the alien.

"Worse," grinned Tony, "jetii _Mando'ade (Jedi, child of mandalore)."_

Midnight came back at Tony spear flailing, overhead strike was ducked a swipe at Tony's legs was leapt over and in retaliation Tony released a bolt of arc energy at the woman. He had no time to press the advantage as he was struck in the head by Glaive's weapon sending him to the floor, two strikes to the chest were stopped from being more by a burst of his jetpack sliding him across the floor. He came to a stop at the feet of Rhodey and the sisters, with a feral grin the two girls donned their helmets and launched themselves claws glinting at Corvus. Rhodey stepped around Tony and began firing at Proxima, she merely spun her staff quick enough to deflect the majority of bolts, dodging the rest. Pulling himself to his feet Tony shot at the aliens feet as he flew at her saber aloft locking weapons and pushing her onto the back foot.

Fighting Corvus, both Gabby and Laura clenched their fists unsheathing their claws before attacking with matching yells. Crouching low Laura felt Gabby push of her back launching into the air and slashing at Glaive from above, at the same time Laura swiped at the aliens legs. Impaling his weapon in the ground Corvus swung between the two letting them impact his Glaive, he lashed out, kicking the smaller girl to the ground. Withdrawing his staff he spun it to deliver a blow to the larger girls chin killing her instantly, as she fell to the floor the small girl rushed to her side allowing Corvus to concentrate on his communicator just as it sparked to life.

"Rain fire," Corvus looked across the field to see Thanos held in scarlet energy his hand trapped in the embrace of a glowing woman.

"But our troops."

"Do it," shouted Thanos pain clear in his voice.

"Aye emperor."

_LINEBREAK_

Stood surveying the battlefield Thanos subtly assisted his forces with pulses from the reality stone, avoiding the attention the power stone would draw Thanos relied on subtler shifts in the world to kill the heroes. As he created an illusion which doubled his forces numbers, what remained of his Black Order was thrown into the air in a shower of ruby tendrils.

Looking round Thanos came face to face with a young woman in a red leather jacket, her eyes glowed with energy.

"You took everything from me," she shouted eyes burning.

"I don't even know who you are," replied Thanos coldly.

"You will," promised Wanda equally coldly.

She was the first to move swinging an arm at the Titan to bombard him with debris which he destroyed in a shower of purple. He retaliated with a beam of energy from the gauntlet, purple energy struck a scarlet shield enveloping the girl. Slowly he stepped towards the woman keeping the power pressing against her as he withdrew a knife ready to strike as soon as he got within range, he never got the chance. From the sky shot a shooting star which coalesced into a woman in deep blue with long blond hair, she gripped the gauntlet pushing it away from the girl carving a deep trench in the battlefield. Carol leapt at Thanos pulling his gauntleted hand up to point at his face, he stopped the power stones energy to trigger the reality stone but before he could Danvers pulled his fingers apart stopping him clicking his fingers. The witch brought her hand up holding the Titan in her grip, as he struggled he tried to fight the power and snap his fingers, Carol though kept his fist immobile. Slowly the witch's power seeped into his armour and piece by piece it was ripped from his body, "rain fire," he shouted.

His communicator sparked before Corvus responded, "but our troops?"

Both heroes realised something was afoot and as Carol tried to pull the reality stone from the gauntlet Wanda pulled more armour plates from his torso, "do it."

_LINEBREAK_

Aboard the Executor the bridge crew knew better than to defy an order from Lord Thanos and so as soon as the came through their screens lit up and their fingers became a flurry over the keys. The Executors battery of point defence turrets swung into position and glowed an ominous green.

_LINEBREAK_

The Heroes on the ground received no warning before they were besieged by bolts of green plasma. Dust covered the field as chunks of earth were thrown skyward, figures scattered as the air was filled with burning. In the air fighters dodged the hail of plasma, the lucky few managed to avoid the emerald bolts and clear the blast radius but most began dropping from the sky in showers of flames.

Tony felt a burst of heat before he was thrown into the air away from the two aliens, seconds later he felt Laura's body land atop him. "Shields," grunted Tony into his mic.

Near the barricade Wong motioned his hands before pushing them to the sky to form a golden mandala above his head, around him the magicians drew more shields to protect the portal to Clan Stark Tower.

_LINEBREAK_

Corvus' communicator sparked to life as he crouched behind a stone spire, "we're under attack. Help. They're in the bridge."

The orbital bombardment stopped and the field settled to silence as his coms filled with static.

_LINEBREAK_

"What happened?" Gasped Steve, he rolled out from beneath Sam's wings to look up at the huge destroyer hovering above them.

Tony gently rolled a groaning Laura off him as his muscles ached, he scrambled about looking for his mother's lightsaber, a boom above him made him stop as the ship blew apart in a shower of flames.

From the clouds of smoke and flames shot a small squad of fighters, ranging in size and shape. Tony zoomed into the fighter's using his HUD and watched the debris fall to earth before he redirected his visor to the fighters and let out a whoop as he recognised a distinct red and blue aethersprite.

"Clan Stark," cheered Tony pumping the air with a clenched fist. He was amazed to hear the shout echo around the field as heroes joined in filling the air with the sound of support.

_LINEBREAK_

Groaning Thanos got to his feet, he was stood on a flat plateau devoid of bodies across the field he took in Stark, his fist raised leading a cheer for Clan Stark. The Titan lashed out with the power stone sending an arc of jagged energy at the Mandalorian.

_LINEBREAK_

His only warning was a purple glow behind him before Tony felt himself pushed into the ground by the force of Thanos' rage.

Clenching his fist Tony materialised a shield on his forearm which deflected enough of the energy for him to roll to the side and activate his jetpack. Keeping low to the ground he darted back and forth shooting repulsers at the alien, a flash of purple sent a tidal wave of dirt and debris at the Mandalorian causing him to break off his attack to gain altitude. Tony's attack didn't let up, he kept the pressure on the Titan with a missile from his jetpack and a barrage of repulsor blasts, Thanos' gauntlet flashed red and the missile transformed into a dragon which turned and sent flames at Tony. Captain Marvel shot past Tony as he dealt with the dragon, she landed by the purple alien punching his chest plate sending him flying backwards, he retaliated with a power stone infused fist returning smashing her into the ground hard enough to knock her unconscious. From behind he felt a searing pain across the backs of his knees dropping him to the floor, he managed to roll over to see two females with knife coming from their fists. The gauntlet flashed red, healing his severed hamstrings before it flashed yellow knocking the two mandalorians unconscious before they could blink.

Still crouching Thanos felt the impact of multiple bullets hitting his body as Steve led Bucky and T'Challa in a mad dash at the Titan, with a thought he sent a pulse of power through the earth, creating an earthquake shaking through the battlefield.

With and a flash Thanos turned all three men to small figurines of themselves.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 36**

**Thank you C****CSakuraforever for your review.**

**One more chapter after this one, enjoy.**

* * *

"That blue girl would be pretty useful right now," grumbled Strange dodging the earthquake by taking off using the cloak of levitation.

"Singularity is in this for herself," said Wong, "whatever link she has to the infinity stones she doesn't seem to be able to access the ones within the gauntlet."

"We need to separate the stones from the gauntlet," deduced Tony rolling to his feet. Whether it was luck or the force Tony noticed a glint in the corner of his eye and picked up his mother's lightsaber.

_LINEBREAK_

Eyes turning back to Stark Thanos clenched his fist and the gauntlet flowed red briefly, he was stopped attacking by a blue shape slamming into his back.

"Well, well," rumbled Thanos.

"You should have killed me," spat Nebula.

"Would have been a waste of parts," jeered Thanos throwing aside Nebula's badly timed strike.

"Where's Gamora?"

"The stone demanded a sacrifice," growled Thanos, "for the strong to rise, one needed to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"It should have been you," roared Nebula swinging wildly at the Titan who merely stopped her in her tracks with a flash of the mind stone. Across the pitch by the portal to safety the heroes and soldiers were rapidly being withdrawn, with the ability to turn any one of them into statues with a thought their battle needed to be fought tactically. Tony, Strange and Wong stepped towards the Titan slowly to be stopped by a sweep of the Titan's hand, the scenery plunged into darkness and from it emerged a planet. From nowhere huge triangular ships appeared, Imperial Star Destroyers recognised Tony, at least 5 ships, from orbit green bolts of plasma bombarded the planet scorching the earth and annihilating all life. "We stand on a precipice a step to the wrong side will send us crashing into oblivion, the threat is out there and I hoped you'd stand by my side for it," Thanos bowed his head in disappointment.

"You attack our home, kill friends, family and expect us to be grateful," asked Tony indignantly.

"No I expected you to understand, I care nought for your gratitude merely your allegiance, you've seen the threat you know what is coming yet you still refuse to face it."

"We understand the threat," interrupted Jess landing beside Tony, "but unlike you we haven't lost ourselves to the cause."

"You disappoint me," growled Thanos standing once more, "I give you the future and you squander it for the sake of sentiment," Thanos materialised a helm and pulled it down over his eyes. "While you may have turned your back on destiny I will not abandon its call."

Thanos surveyed his enemy, the sorcerers would be an issue as would the mandalorians now up to six in total, the last two beside his daughter were two unknown human males who would present no significant challenge.

_LINEBREAK_

Behind his visor Tony was rapidly giving commands to the group, "we need to remove the stones. Strange if there's any way you can immobilise the gauntlet that'd be bloody useful."

Thanos must have realised there was some strategizing going on as he released a bolt of purple energy at one of the mandalorians, Daisy jumped in front of Leo and kept the energy at bay with a pulse of seismic energy. As soon as she moved the rest of the heroes reacted, the guardian Quill shot a gravity grenade at Thanos' none gauntleted hand, pulling it to the floor. The man with the fin coming from his head gave a whistle and a flying arrow pierced the Titan's foot essentially pinning it to the ground, Strange unravelled glowing red strands and bound the gauntlet stopping Thanos attacking.

"Ok get it off quickly," shouted Tony, Peter and Jess began pulling at the gauntlet as the rest trained their weapons on the alien.

Suddenly the pair were struck across the back with considerable force sending them falling forwards and refitting the gauntlet. They turned to see Corvus Glaive stood behind them brandishing his weapon, "oh great," grumbled Jess.

The distraction was enough to loosen Strange's grip on the gauntlet allowing Thanos to snap his fingers and release a shockwave outward which sent the heroes flying away from him before crashing into the rubble.

Tony stubbornly stood once more, ignoring the tenderness he could feel in his left leg and what could be a broken rib if his shallow breathing was any indicator.

"If you send me flying without thrusters again, I'm gonna be pissed."

Thanos merely met his steely gaze with a calm smile.

Thanos wasted no time in releasing a stream of purple power at the Mandalorian who brought up a shield before letting it slide to the side again and closing the gap with his jetpack. Tony's nanobots reassembled forming a fist around his hand giving him the needed strength to send the Titan staggering, when he lifted his head a small drop of blood oozed from his lip.

"All that for a drop of blood." Gripping the Mandalorian's helmet in one huge hand Thanos slowly closed his fist making the metal creak in protest, "you thought you could beat me, I have withstood the might of the infinity stones."

"I know I can't defeat you especially with the stones," grunted Tony not sure if the headache was stress induced or due to the Titan trying to crush his skull. "I just needed to get close enough, to do this," with a slash of his hand and a FSSHH the gold blade severed the Titans arm sending the gauntlet dropping to the ground with a clank.

As soon as the gauntlet hit the floor Nebula was released from her entrapment and wasted no time in stabbing the purple stone releasing it from the gauntlet.

Roaring in rage Thanos grabbed the power stone and punched nebula across the battlefield, standing he reached for the remaining stones but was stopped by Steve, Bucky, T'Challa and the sisters brandishing their weapons at him, "Stark get the gauntlet," said Steve, "get it away from here."

"No we need to destroy it," said Tony, shooting a strand of webbing at the gauntlet and pulling it into the air out of Thanos' range.

Ducking a bolt of purple energy Tony attached a grenade to the gauntlet and threw it into the air, a repulsor blast detonated the grenade sending the mind stone flying from the gauntlet.

"Singularity," shouted Peter, dodging a strike from Corvus' Glaive, he felt a shiver up his spine and a second later the celestial girl appeared absorbing the stone before flashing away.

On the ground the gauntlet glinted, its ruby stone clearly visible through the soot covering the rest of the glove. Peter opened the compartment on his thigh and withdrew his lightsaber bringing it high and slashing at the gauntlet separating stone from metal. Wrapping the stone in webbing Peter picked it up and took of running away from Thanos and the two remaining Black Order members.

"Kid where are you going?" Shouted Tony.

"I got a stone you told me to keep it from the purple bloke," replied Tony dodging a spear thrown by Proxima.

"Can't you call the celestial?" Asked Strange from behind a mandala shield weathering a purple energy blast.

"Erm Singularity?" Muttered Peter circling the battlefield the second he said her name the blue being appeared before him and he flew right into her Jetpack and all. Peter was bombarded by blinding lights, a deep blue split by silver webs.

Before he could fully comprehend what he was seeing the lights flashed and he'd flown through Singularity and was now behind her without the reality stone.

Thanos watched the second to last infinity stone disappear before finding himself in a dome of energy across from the sentient galaxy, around the dome the rogue avengers, Mandalorians and aliens watched the standoff.

_LINEBREAK_

"What are you creature," demanded Thanos.

"Baby was too creative and unpredictable for the father, so he banished her. Baby became one apart from the whole, became Singularity."

"What do you mean?" Demanded Thanos, his glowing purple fist raised.

"Singularity was lonely, so she made a home, and friends. But Singularity's home was found and she was broken, bits of Singularity here and bits there."

"My god," said Dr Strange, "she's not looking for the stones to wield them, she's looking for them because they're part of her."

At the confused looks Peter added, "she is the infinity stones personified."

Thanos must have heard the humans because his face took on a grimace, "there is nothing else for it then," said the Titan.

His hand grew brighter till the veins stood out stark against the skin, with a furious growl the energy grew throughout his body cracks appeared glowing purple as bolts of energy shot from the Titan.

"Boss the amount of energy is exceeding that of the sun when released it could destroy the earth," said FRIDAY to all the Mandalorians.

"Singularity do something," prayed Peter.

"Baby scared," stuttered the girl suddenly looking the age she claimed to be.

_LINEBREAK_

Thanos pounded his fists into the ground sending an earthquake deep into the core sending everyone but Singularity to the floor.

"Boss the blast, its fracturing the earth's crust at this rate the earth risks complete destruction within five minutes."

"The sanctum needs protecting," muttered Strange creating a portal and vanishing with Wong.

The shield fell as Singularity cowered and the avengers formed a circle around Thanos as he continued attacking the ground.

Tony shot repulsor blasts at the Titan but all energy was shrugged off by the alien as he kept pounding at the ground.

Around him Steve, Wanda and Bucky were doing likewise when his communicator sparked to life.

"Tony please tell me you're not at Central Park," came Pepper's worried voice.

"Erm sorry, Pep."

"No Tony, JARVIS said the earth's got minutes left..."

Suddenly Tony was pushed away from Thanos, "get out of here," yelled Steve stepping towards the ongoing fight of Thanos with the former Avengers.

"No way, Mr Captain America, sir, we don't walk away." Said Peter running forwards to pull the dazed Tony to his feet.

"No, we don't walk away. When we're holding something precious," Steve looked meaningfully at Tony, "we run. We run and run as fast as we can and we don't stop running till we're out from under the shadow."

"But you might die," argued Peter.

"Then if that's what God has in store for me then so be it," he turned to Tony, "for what it's worth, I'm sorry. Tony I've done so many things in the name of what I thought was right and it's only now I see what perhaps I forgot, who I was fighting for. I want to thank you for being the hero I should have been." With a weary sigh Steve stood and turned to face Thanos fingering the headset in his ear, "FRIDAY, get them out of here." Before Peter could blink the mandalorians jetpacks activated sending them flying away towards Clan Stark Tower.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Iron Mandalorian and the Siege of Earth - Chapter 37**

**Thank you C****CSakuraforever for your review.**

**Here it is, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this tale, its been fun to play in the sandbox of Avengers.**

* * *

There was no time for greetings as the small group crashed onto the landing pad of the tower, Tony stumbled to his feet staggering into the penthouse.

"FRIDAY is everyone inside."

"Yess Boss, all employees and rescued individuals reporting in."

"Then activate Phoenix Home, begin launch procedures."

The room filled with a humming which permeated the air, the room began glowing an arc reactor blue. If Thanos or the avengers had looked up from Central Park they would have witnessed the Clan Stark Tower lifting into the air above Manhattan, a glistening shard of durasteel and transparisteel (Kalevalan star yacht in style with far more windows). With a burst of blue engines Phoenix Home shot into space leaving the atmosphere in minutes.

"This is acting Grand Admiral Anthony Stark, Iron Man, calling for the activation of all Ark ships, code phrase **_Ba'slan shev'la. _**_(_Strategic disappearance), the Council is dead, earth's destruction could be imminent. Ten seconds after this message terminates the bunkers will seal and the Arks will launch. We are to hold on the dark side of the moon to survive the potential destruction. May the force be with us."

_LINEBREAK_

On the ground Steve stood beside Bucky, Wanda, T'Challa, Quill, Nebula and Natasha as they kept Thanos' attention on the ground and away from the escaping humans.

"Told you I'd be with you till the end of the line," said Steve sending a grenade at the Titans feet.

"Yeah well at least this time I'll be with you to stop you doing anything stupid."

"Hey," shouted Peter, "if we spread the power out we might be able to mitigate the damage."

"how d'you plan on doing that?" asked Natasha.

"Painfully," grimaced Quill as he took a running jump at Thanos, he latched onto the titan and held for all he was worth as the power of the cosmos channelled through him. Steve saw a slight dimming of the energy and followed the guardians example gripping his hand, slowly the former avenger built a chain to siphon energy from the Mad Titan, this didn't go unnoticed and with an angry bellow Thanos released the energy prematurely trying to destroy the humans so he could resume. As he released the energy it channelled through the heroes and into Singularity who made up the final link, she siphoned as much as she could as quickly as possible but the speed rapidly became too much and it had to go somewhere. With an atomic boom the air was vaporised and the ground scorched from Manhattan to San Francisco.

_LINEBREAK_

Across the globe as Tony spoke bunkers sealed with resolute thuds, inside then villages of people rushed to strap themselves into seats, small children cried as the lights flickered.

"Pym particles activated shrinking now," said the pilot pulling down on a large red lever beside his seat in what became clear was the bunkers cockpit. The city scale bunkers shrank to the size of a family hatchback each escaping their mountain homes and flying into formation beside Phoenix Home. The Big Hero 6's silver Nubian ship flew beside Tony's Ghost, on their port flew the West-Coast Avengers heavily modified Lancer class pursuit craft. Flying around them the remaining X and A-wings of the shattered Starfleet defence force circled the fleet.

Peter felt a shiver up his spine and rushed to the back windows of Phoenix Home, he watched as the earth glowed purple before the entire American landmass shattered into pieces thrown skywards by the explosion, the shockwave pushed the fleet into the abyss of space as Tony rapidly issued orders to raise shields and brace for impact.

* * *

EPILOGUE 1

The destruction of Thanos and in the process the majority of America hit the occupants of earth in a range of ways. Despite the new lagoon where Manhattan had stood the majority of the states was merely scorched, the population of the once great nation was reduced to living in the bunkers while they rebuilt their country. Across the globe more countries were doing likewise each suffering from the alien's onslaught, technology previously created by aliens stars away was introduced by Clan Stark to revolutionise the planet. Within five years the planet could compete with those across the galaxy with innovations in the technology leading to increased security and peace planet-wide. At the centre of these advancements was Clan Stark headed by Tony and Pepper Stark, futurist and negotiator the pair commanded the worlds respect for more than their role in the alien invasion.

"So Mr Stark it's been five years nearly to the day since you saved the earth from the Mad Titan Thanos." It seemed to be just Tony's luck that one of the surviving journalists and his interviewer was Christine Everhart, his unofficial biographer.

"Yes five years this Friday. I have to mention though that placing sole credit on my shoulders is ignoring the countless people who contributed millions of man hours to the construction of the bunkers. It ignores the countless soldiers and hero's who fought and died to defend our planet, and it ignores the thousands who died in chasing the last few aliens from our system."

"Certainly their sacrifices cannot be ignored but without your pivotal role in readying the world and your role in the battle itself, it would have had a drastically different end."

"Well I couldn't let earth be destroyed," smirked Tony, "I'm rather fond of it."

"Since the destruction of America your company has advanced the technology of earth hundredfold."

"Was there a question," smiled Tony.

"Yes, how were you able to bring about such a seismic shift in technology?"

"Well, following what the media dubbed the civil war I received a pen drive from my godmother Agent Margaret Carter." Watching Tony Stark reveal more about himself than ever before, Christine admitted grudgingly respecting the man. She heard his passion as he spoke of gravity defying technology and faster than light travel, while the majority of the science flew over her head she'd spoken to enough scientists to know that the technology was world changing and his enthusiasm spoke to his unique intellect.

"... the destruction of the alien fleet brought with it a huge amount of material which enabled us to make most of the previously theoretical designs."

"Unfortunately this will have to be the last question. On the topic of designs, what is this project Outbound Flight we've been hearing about?"

"Aaaah, well I've made no secret of my alien heritage, my mother came from a planet across the galaxy. The Outbound Flight Project is designed to visit that planet and learn more about the wider galaxy. With the aim of beginning to widen our influence past our own solar system."

"Thank you Dr Stark, as always it's been a pleasure speaking to you," smiled Christine for a change meaning it as she stood and took Tony's hand.

"Likewise," nodded the genius.

_LINEBREAK_

Despite the billions saved, it was the few who died that kept him up, no matter the circumstances his guilt complex was too overactive to let him forgive himself. As he had for the last five years Tony stood watching the sun rise remembering those who had joined the force. With a deep and heavy sigh he began the ritual he'd taken up as his penance for failing to protect everyone. "_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum, _Vision, Abigail, Wanda, Steve, T'Challa." He felt the moisture collect in his eyes blurring the golden light seeping through the windows.

The padding of small feet roused him from his concentration making him turn.

"Dad?" A small brunette girl stumbled into the room reaching out for Tony who obliged, picking the small four year old up he rested her on his hip.

"Hey there Morgoona what'cha doing up?"

"Mummy said to rescue you," said the girl rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Well then consider me rescued," Tony kissed her brow as he pulled her head into his neck walking back to bed.

"I see you managed to find him," mumbled Pepper as Morgan Stark climbed into bed to rest between her parents.

"Mmmhmm," she nodded going to sleep giving the two adults little choice but to do the same, smiles adorning their faces. Just before allowing himself to sleep Tony looked across and sighed contentedly, he'd make sure to live for those who didn't.

* * *

EPILOGUE 2

"Peter if we're late for the ceremony I'm not going to be happy," came a voice through Peter's helmet. He was sat at the summit of Clan Stark Tower surveying the buildings beneath him, most finished after five years but some still in the process of being built. Between them flew speeders of all sizes some taxis others family cars spread across multiple levels.

"We've still got half an hour and it only takes five minutes to get to city hall."

"None the less Jess and May are probably already there."

"Aww alright then," grumbled Peter, he dropped from the hangar and allowed himself to free fall before thwipping out a web to send him swinging through the flying traffic.

"On your left," Peter looked to his left and saw a black and white suited figure flying beside him. Donned in a black suit with web designs across it MJ had taken up the moniker of Silk and kept Peter's Iron Spider suit designed by Tony. The pair had become the most famous heroes of New New York and with some small adjustments to their suits, they were the most recognisable ones by far. (Peter's suit is the white Spider-Man 2099 one and MJ's is a more reinforced Silk costume, both with masks like Mandalorian helmets)

"What are you doing swinging you've got a jetpack?"

"Well sometimes I feel nostalgic," defended Peter.

"Yeah well we're gonna be late if you keep dawdling, loser."

Peter allowed himself to smile, "fine bossy," falling he caught himself with his jetpack before racing of towards city hall, "keep up slow coach."

_LINEBREAK_

Landing at the entrance to New New York's city hall Peter looked around before letting his suit collapse into a smart suit beneath. There was a short burst of jetpacks and MJ and Jess landed, behind them May landed a flying car with Gerry in the passenger seat, in the back the three musketeers looked crammed in and leapt out the car as soon as it touched down. From across the square Ned came running dragging Honey Lemon of Big Hero 6 behind him, that had been a big surprise to the New New York hero's when they'd stumbled in on Ned and Honey in a compromising position in one of the laboratory's in Clan Stark Tower. They were followed by Hiro and Gogo, Baymax, Seoul Hee (Luna Snow) and Ami Han (White Fox) who they'd become close to when Peter and MJ had taken up more involved self defence.

"So how are you feeling mate?" Asked Ned as soon as he pulled Peter into a hug.

"Ok I think," admitted Peter nervously.

"You're marrying the most amazing woman in New New York," said MJ coming to stand by the pair, "face it Tiger, you hit the jackpot."

"You sure can pick em kid," said Tony arriving fashionably late as usual flanked either side by Pepper and Morgan.

"My soon to be husbands excellent taste in wife aside, can we go in I've got a bloke to pin down," snarked MJ grabbing Peter's arm.

_LINEBREAK_

Looking back Peter couldn't honestly say he remembered much of his wedding day, at some point Tony was complaining about not being allowed to build Morgan a suit of armour yet, Ned spent the majority of the evening stuck between watching the ceremony and staring lovingly into Honey's eyes. Beside them Jess and May were busy remembering their own wedding day with more than a few tears, Gerry was left trying to pretend he didn't know the two women or leaning into the hugs a teary Jess was doling out to anyone in arm range. There was a small party afterwards where a few more heroes attended, like Scott, Hope, Ava and Cassie who had not been able to make it in time for the wedding or Thor, Loki, Valkyrie and Bruce who made looks of respect appear in both freshly married Parker-Jones'.

At some point Seoul made an ice chute which was used heavily till Scott managed to put his foot through a wall and cause a collapse, there were swings of webbing set up at some point which led to just as many adventures before the group slowly calmed down splitting into their own smaller groups.

"I have to say Loser, despite the institution being a sham I'm pretty glad I took pity on you and asked you to marry me," smiled MJ sleepily resting a head on Peter's shoulder.

"I'm happy you did, and glad I said yes," grinned Peter.

"Well how could you say no to all this," she motioned towards all of herself.

"Well you got me there Mrs Parker-Jones," beamed Peter reaching down to kiss MJ's lips.

Across the room a cheer erupted as Baymax beat Rhodey in an arm wrestling match suit and all.

As the pair lay dozing on the Towers communal sofa they both felt content it may have taken them a lot to get here but neither would change it for the world.

**THE END**


End file.
